Backstabbers Never Die
by Beach50
Summary: After discovering that her husband had killed her older brother, Clary's husband attacked her. Two months later she is working through her divorce while Sebastian is in prison. Now she has to deal with the man who has taken her husbands job, and she can't decided if she trust him or not.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I kind of hate myself because I am starting and posting another story, but I am in love with this idea. It has been a while since I have written a drama with a bad guy. I am so excited. There is murder, fighting, and romance!**

 **Ok, so I know it seems like Alec and Clary might be a thing kind of, but that is not the case. They are my brotp. I want them to be best friends.**

 **Please enjoy**

"Sebastian Velrac is now being considered one of the most corrupt politicians since Nixon. Not only was he able to get away with hiding his divorce, he hid prostitutes, embezzlement, and even the murder of his wife's brother. The only reason all of these things came to light was because Clary Velrac discovered the evidence of her brother's murder. He attacked her, trying to get away with yet another murder, but she had thankfully already called the police."

Clary flicked the tv off, as she rubbed her neck lightly. She didn't know why she kept watching these things. Maybe she just hoped that suddenly it would become lies. She felt her throat tighten, running her fingers across her stomach. What made her husband do these things? He was so loving towards her. Was it all fake? Was anything about her marriage real? She wiped her eyes, as she got to her feet. She was so tired.

Well, he wasn't always loving.

He was being fairly neglectful for the last year, which is what led her to file for a divorce, but he got better. She was about to withdraw that because of the news. He seemed so happy. He started getting better, but then she found his bloody clothes.

Everything was a lie.

She walked into her bedroom, curling up on the bed. She had to deal with a divorce while he was in jail. She had to see him. She had to fight with him. The gloves were off for him, and she wasn't sure that she was prepared. He was a vicious human being. He was going to try to manipulate her, which scared her.

OoOoO

"Clary?" Lilith questioned, drawing the girls attention back to her. "I know you have requested to have nothing to do with your husband since the… incident, but he has requested that you clear out his office personally." Lilith clasped her hands together on the table, making Clary shift uncomfortably. She didn't want to be dealing with Sebastian's lawyer any more than she had to, and she had to have coffee with her.

"No." She shook her head, playing with her mug.

"He said not to take no for an answer." Lilith cocked her head to the side, beginning to snarl at her. Clary didn't trust her.

"I don't care what he said. He murdered my brother, and he attacked me. I could put up with him if it was just money or prostitutes, but he killed my family. I refuse to put up with any request that my husband- I'm sorry, ex-husband has for me." She got to her feet, ready to leave this conversation, because it was ridiculous.

"He said that if you refused that he would bring your institutionalization up in the court hearing so you lose custody of the child you are carrying." Lilith threatened, grabbing her arm. Clary froze. She couldn't believe that he'd told someone about that. He'd sworn never to tell anyone about that.

"I was in high school. I haven't had an issue since then!" she exclaimed, shaking her head. She couldn't believe this. It was too much.

"Do you want to risk that? Your husband is a brilliant liar. He fooled you for what, 8 years? Do you think it would be that hard for him to say that you stopped eating again right after he found out that you were pregnant? That you thought you were getting fat, and you got stressed because your brother was missing. You stopped eating your meals in an attempt to cope with all the events going on around you. What father would lie about the endangerment of his unborn child?" Her grip tightened on her arm, and Clary ripped her arm away from her before slapping her hard across the face.

"Fine, I'll clear out his office. If you ever want to speak to me again, you talk to my lawyer, or else I'm filing a restraining order against both you and my husband. He will have to find yet again another lawyer to represent him in our divorce." Clary threatened back, storming away from her. Clary stepped outside, hurrying away from her. After walking two blocks, her steps slowed, as her eyes began to sting. She took a ragged breath, leaning against a wall nearby. She felt tears roll down her eyes, as she dropped her head back against the brick. She didn't think that he was cruel enough to use her old eating disorder against her. She recovered years ago. She hadn't had an issue in 12 years. He knew this.

She shuffled through her bag, pulling out her cell. She had to talk to her lawyer. Even though Lilith said that he wouldn't use it if she clears his office, she didn't want to risk it.

"Clary? I wasn't expecting a call from you until tomorrow," his voice came over the line.

"I just met with Sebastian's lawyer. I didn't think there would be any harm. She just said that he had a request of me, but when I said no, she threatened me." Clary tried to keep her voice steady, but it wasn't working.

"You shouldn't have met with her." He sighed softly, making her sniffle.

"I know." She started to cry, fighting back sobbing uncontrollably.

"Where are you? I'm going to get someone from my office to pick you up, okay?" he spoke kindly.

"I'm by the subway station across the street from the plaza." She tried to inhale a deep breath to stop the tears.

"Wait in the plaza. I'm right down the street. I'll come and get you," he assured her.

"Thank you, Alec." She sniffed, walking across the street to the plaza.

"You are my little sister's best friend. If anything happened to you, she would kill me." He teased quietly, trying to make her feel a little better.

"Yes, she would." Clary laughed softly, sitting in the lobby.

"Give me a few minutes. Don't talk to anyone." He hung up, and she took another shaky breath.

She picked at her nails, waiting for her lawyer. She wasn't that scared before, but she was scared now. He'd showed his cards. He was willing to threaten her to get what he wanted, which was terrifying. He'd never cared about her. She was sure of that now. She was a trophy on his arm.

"Clary?" Alec stood in front of her.

"Thank you for coming." Her lip quivered, as she stood up to hug him.

"I need to go to my office right now. Is it okay if you hang out there for a while? I don't want you out or at your place alone right now," he stated as they headed outside. She climbed into his car.

"It's okay. I think it'll be better for me to be there anyways." She sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"Good." He pulled into a parking garage. "I have a meeting in 20 minute, so you can tell me what happened before then, okay?" He smiled faintly at her.

"Okay," she murmured. They headed up the stairs, and he gestured for her to sit on the couch nearby.

"Why did she call a meeting with you?" He grabbed a pen and his note pad, as he swiveled his chair to face her.

"She asked to meet with me because Sebastian had a special request. I figured it was a request, so there was no harm in hearing her out. It turned out to be a demand, and she threatened to use a previous illness to take away my unborn baby." She felt her lip quiver, but she gulped heavily, forcing it back.

"Which illness? There might be a way that we can disqualify it?" he suggested, looking kindly at her.

"I was anorexic in high school. It took me a long time to recover, but I did. I swear." She hated thinking back to that dark time, but Sebastian was dragging her through the mud. He was doing this on purpose to mess with her head.

"I believe you. Now to disprove this, I could set you up with a counselor and a nutritionist. The counselor can testify that you no longer have a problem, and the nutritionist can set you up on a healthy diet for you and baby to show that you are in fact properly caring for your child. You need to keep a file on everything you eat. Does this sound okay?" he asked.

"Okay, let's do it." She nodded, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"I'll call some people for you. I also want you to come and live with me," he stated, leaning back in his chair.

"What?" She raised her eyebrows, shocked.

"I want to keep an eye on you. I don't like you staying at her your house alone. Do you feel safe there?" he questioned, looking her over.

"No." She shook her head, looking down at her lap.

"Please come and stay with me." He moved his chair closer to her, and he took her hands. "Sebastian was a monster, and a lot of people hate him right now. You might have turned him in, but some people might take their anger out on you."

"Okay." She wiped a tear that streamed down her cheek.

"Good, I have my meeting now. Do you need anything before I go?" He got to his feet.

"Paper and a pencil."

"You got it." He nodded.

OoOoO

Clary stepped into Alec's apartment, and there was a suitcase next to the door that had already been brought there. His place was nice. It was very Alec. It was also very new, which made her feel better. She was surprised by that fact, but she did feel better knowing that she wasn't staying in the same bed where Sebastian had slept next to her.

"You can go settle down. I'll make some dinner." He shed his jacket, rolling up his sleeves.

"Thank you." She released breath, taking her clothes into the guest bedroom. She started to put her clothes away; doing a methodical task like this was relaxing. She carefully unfolded each item of clothing before slipping the hanger into the neck hole. She put it into the closet, and grabbed the next piece of cloth.

She got to a red dress, and she clinched the clothing. She inhaled a shaky breath, remembering the last time she'd worn it. It was when Sebastian had taken her to a banquet with a group of colleagues. He'd asked why she wasn't drinking, and then she'd said that she was pregnant. He had gotten so excited...

"Clary!" Alec called her. "I figured something light and healthy. Chicken and rice with some bell peppers." He glanced up at her, as he set the plate in front of her. "Are you okay?" he questioned softly.

"I'm fine." She forced a small smile. "Thank you for the dinner, for everything." She meant it from the bottom of her heart.

"It's no problem." He smiled faintly at her. She hugged him tightly, knowing that she would be lost without him.

 **A/N: Ok, so I know it seems like Alec and Clary might be a thing kind of, but that is not the case. They are my brotp. I want them to be best friends. Alec and Clary will not be getting together. I just want to make sure that is clear because I know it might seem that way.**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Most chapters won't come this quickly, but hey this one is here so I though I would post it.**

Clary took a deep breath, holding the empty box in front of her. She knew that they could write off the blackmail Sebastian tried to use, but she didn't want it to be used unnecessarily. Going to his office couldn't be any worse than staying at their home. She took another deep breath before walking to her husband's office in the capitol. He was one of the party whips for the house, so he was allowed a nice office. She remembered when he got voted that position. She'd been so proud of him. She wasn't proud now.

Everyone looked at her. Everyone started to whisper. She smoothed her skirt down, and held her head up high. She went straight to his office.

She shut the door, and was overcome with silence. The office was so serious. Clary remembered teasing him about redecorating it, maybe getting a plant. He said he liked it the way it was. Normally there were papers everywhere, but everything was gone. The feds had probably taken all the papers and files.

She put the box on the desk and picked up the pictures he had, most of them from when they were in college together. They didn't take a lot of pictures after they were married. She wondered why they'd stopped. She shook her head, telling herself that it didn't matter anymore. She loaded the rest of the frames into the box without looking at them. She picked up his name plate, staring at his name. She felt like her husband and the man in jail were two different people. She trailed her fingers over his name; feeling like her best friend had died, and had come back as her worse nightmare.

"Who are you?" A male voice entered the room, making Clary flinch. She looked over, and saw a golden man at the door. She hadn't really paid attention to men in a long time, but now that she was free to look, she knew that he was handsome. His appearance was the exact opposite of Sebastian, golden hair with bright eyes.

"I'm surprised you don't know who I am." She spoke softly, setting the name plate in the box. "I've been in the news a lot," she scoffed, leaning against the desk.

"Clary Velrac," he stated, shutting the door behind him.

"Morgenstern. I changed my name less than a week after my husband was arrested." She sighed, crossing her arms. "What are you doing here?" Her voice came out harsher then she intended, but it got the point across

"Well, I was about to clear the office out because I am replacing your husband. Thought it was about time I moved into my office." He chuckled, stepping closer to her.

"Looks like I did the job for you." She closed up the box and picked it up. "It was nice meeting you Mr. …" She trailed off, waiting for him to finish.

"Herondale," he stated with a faint grin.

"I don't want to spend any more time with my husband's things than I have to." She huffed, opening the door.

"Are you okay?" He asked, surprising her. She stopped in her tracks, glancing back at him. No one ever asked her how she was. They all just stared.

"I'll be okay, eventually." She nodded, inhaling a deep breath.

"Is it true you're pregnant? I've heard that rumor circling around. I wasn't sure if it was true or not," he spoke softly.

"It is true. Please, don't say anything to reporters. The press just started leaving me alone, and the stress isn't good for the baby." She felt vulnerable. She shouldn't have said anything, but everyone was going to find out eventually.

"I won't tell," he assured her. "It was nice meeting you," he said as she stepped out of the door.

OoOoO

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait for you?" Izzy asked, stopping in front of therapist office.

"You can pick me up afterwards. I'll be fine." She assured her best friend.

"Ok, well, tomorrow, after all this stuff, we should go shopping. You need a fresh look so you can start putting this all behind you." She put her hand over Clary's, smiling faintly.

"Deal." She forced a grin before climbing out of the car. Clary signed in, and was seated in Maryse's office. Alec's mother was a trained therapist, and she spent her earlier years focusing on eating disorders. Clary hated that she had to go talk to a therapist about this. She hated looking back on that dark time in her life.

"Hi." Maryse entered the room and shut the door behind her.

"Hi, I'm sorry to take up your time. This divorce with my husband is just very messy, and I don't want the judge to believe that I am still having a problem." She sighed heavily, leaning back in the chair.

"You're perfectly fine," she assured her. "Do you want to dive right in?"

"Yes, please." Clary cleared her throat, adjusting in her seat.

"How long ago has it been since you struggled to eat?" she asked softly.

"About 10 years ago." Clary inhaled a small breath. "Recovery was very hard for me, but I recovered. I learned to love my body the way it is, and I still believe that to this day."

"That's good. How has everything with your husband been affecting you?" she questioned.

"It's been hard. Really hard. Alec has been great, as you probably already know. I'm trying really hard to be strong because I don't know who I can really trust now." She spoke softly, inhaling a small breath. "I feel like I can't go anywhere, which is very isolating, but I'm surviving. I'm just ready for my divorce to be finalized, so that I never have to deal with him again." She exhaled sharply, thankful to get that off of her chest.

"And how has the pregnancy been affecting you mentally?"

"I haven't really thought about it a lot." She glanced at her lap, feeling slightly neglectful for ignoring the baby that was growing inside of her. "When I get really upset, I just remember that this baby is why I'm still fighting. I haven't had a real job in 8 years, and if I want to raise my baby comfortably, I want everything that I can squeeze out of Sebastian. He owes me that. He owes me that for ruining my entire life." Her voice was bitter, but she didn't try to correct it like she normally would. She didn't try to hide anything, because this place was safe. No one would gossip. No one would judge her. She could finally exhale a solid breath without tiptoeing around someone.

"What do you think of when you think of your husband? I know he hurt you very deeply," she said, looking at the girl with sympathetic eyes.

"I-" She shook her head, knowing that she should move on, but it was so hard. "I think that I loved him." She wiped a tear away from her eye. "I loved him, and he threw me to the dogs. I don't know what was real and what was fake in our relationship, but I feel like it was the whole thing." Her voice croaked, as she wrung her hands. "I thought he was my best friend, and he was screwing whores. He broke my heart. He killed my big brother. I cried in his arms a dozen times because Jonathan was missing, and he never said a word. I trusted him, brought him into my family, and he destroyed it. He is the most selfish, cynical human being I have ever met. How could he have done this to me? Why did I deserve this kind of torture? It isn't fair." She pursed her lips, trying to somewhat compose herself once again. "I want to hate him. I hate the man that is sitting in a prison cell, but it's really hard to hate the guy that I was in college with, and they guy who spun me around when he heard that I was pregnant. I know they are the same man, but it's hard to look at the photos when I thought he was being good to me…"

OoOoO

By the time her appointment was over, Clary felt both relief and exhaustion. She got a lot of hurt out, but it took a lot of energy to do so. It'd been two month since Sebastian had been arrested, and she wanted it all to be in her rear-view mirror. She wanted to be done with all the legal and political crap, but she wasn't. Not yet, anyways.

She met with a nutritionist, who laid out a food plan for the pregnancy. Clary was just glad that food was one thing she didn't have to worry about. She could set her meals up in advance, and just grab a baggy or some Tupperware.

Clary slid into Izzy's car, and hugged her from across the center section. She was so thankful for her best friend these past few weeks. She was the only thing that was normal about her life. Everything was so muddled and complicated, but Izzy was simple.

"I think we should go for a mani-pedi. I think you deserve some pampering." Iz smiled over at her friend, pulling out onto the nail road.

"I don't know Izzy. I'm really tired," Clary murmured, rubbing her eyes.

"If you don't start going out again, you'll be too afraid to leave Alec's apartment. You didn't do anything wrong, so why should you be hiding?" Isabelle huffed, seeming just as frustrated about Clary's situation as she was.

"You're right," Clary mumbled, running her fingers through her hair.

"It'll help you relax. If you have tension in your feet, it can run up your back causing more tension in your shoulders. You need less tension." She pulled into a parking lot of a nail salon.

"Fine, you win." She smiled at her friend as she climbed out of the car.

"Well, you didn't really have a choice. I was the one driving." She teased, whipping her hair to the other side.

"Whatever." Clary rolled her eyes, following her in to the shop. They climbed up onto the seats, setting their feet in warm water. "How's your boyfriend?" She asked, wanting to get the subject off of her.

"He's not my boyfriend, Clary. You know this," she teased.

"I still think it's weird." She sighed, turning the massage chair on.

"We are no strings attached kind of relationship. It is very _beneficial_ for us both." She smirked, grinning at her friend.

"Oh, I bet it is _very_ beneficial." Clary laughed, as two ladies sat in front of them.

"You could use some _benefits_." Izzy bit her lip to keep her devious smile from over taking her whole face.

"Do you really thank that anyone is going give a pregnant woman that is the front and center of a scandal benefits?" She snorted, setting her other foot on the mat.

"Any man is willing to give benefits to almost anyone." She giggled.

"You know I believe that sex is for marriage." Clary sighed, looking down at her lap.

"Well, your husband didn't seem to agree," she murmured, trying to keep them from hearing.

"I don't care what my husband did. I am going to keep my own morals and values, because his values include murder," she countered, inhaling a small breath.

"Fair enough." She nodded. "My boy is doing fine, I guess. I would like to upgrade a little. I've been liking the idea of a white picket fence and a dog maybe." Iz laughed, grinning at her best friend.

"You are going to be so bored." Clary chuckled, shaking her head.

"Why weren't you bored?" she asked.

"I volunteered at charities, I'd garden, and I helped with Sebastian's things." She shrugged her shoulders.

"You're right. I would be bored," she scoffed, shaking her head with a faint smile.

"What have you been doing the past few weeks?" she questioned softly.

"Nothing." Clary sighed heavily.

"You need a new hobby." Isabelle looked at her friend with sad eyes, making a pang hit her chest.

"Yeah, I do," she mumbled.

OoOoO

Clary gripped her stomach, overwhelmed with nausea. She was about three months along, and the morning sickness had gotten really bad over the last week. The symptoms were irritating, and she had been very good at hiding them. It has getting hard to hide the bump that had formed on her stomach.

Clary sprinted to the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She coughed from the stinging in the back of throat, as she gripped it gingerly. She inhaled a large breath before throwing up yet again. She felt her stomach convulse, making her feel overcome with discomfort. She rested her head against the toilet seat, trying to bring herself to stand up. She just didn't have the fight in her this morning. She didn't want to get up. She adjusted her seating position to lean back against the tub, and started to cry. Really cry. She tried to stop herself every time the tears started coming until now. There was no one to hold her hair back. There was no one to rub her back, and try to make her feel better. She was alone. She put her face in her hands, wondering where it all went so wrong. She used to be one of the most prestigious women in society, and now she was puking at her lawyer's apartment by herself.

She didn't know how much time past, but she inhaled a sharp breath when there was a knock at the door. She quickly wiped her eyes, and headed to the door. She peeked through the peep hole, and saw that Herondale guy from a few days ago. She cracked the door open, poking her face out.

"What are you doing here?" She tried her hardest to keep a steady voice.

"My best friend lives here. Alec?" He gave her a strange look.

"Oh." She rubbed her nose, opening the door more. "You must be Jace. He said he was having you here for lunch. I didn't realize it was that late in the afternoon." She sniffled slightly, keeping her eyes on his chest. She couldn't look up at him. She felt fat and swollen everywhere. She couldn't believe that she forgot Alec was having a friend over, if she would have known she wouldn't have broken down. "He isn't here, but he should be back soon." She fought her lip to stop quiver.

"Can I come in?" he asked hesitantly. She nodded, not trusting her voice. She stepped back, opening the door completely. "Have you been crying?" He stepped into the apartment, reaching out to touch her hand.

"No!" She moved away from him, crossing her arms over her stomach.

"Alec said he had a client living with him. I didn't realize he was representing you." He unbuttoned his jacket, draping it on the coat hanger.

"Isabelle and I are close friends. He's representing me in my divorce." She spoke softly, walking into the living room. Why did Alec have to be gone when he got here? Now he was going to want to talk to her.

"Are you sure you haven't been crying?" he asked again, making her chest squeeze.

"I'm fine." She couldn't pull herself back together. She couldn't do it, but she didn't want to break down in front of a complete stranger.

"You're not," he stated kindly.

"I-" she felt another wave of nausea, and hurried to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her, gagging as she vomited. It hurt. She couldn't catch her breath, and now she was sobbing. She couldn't make it stop. She wanted it to stop. She didn't hear the door open, but she felt the hair get pulled off the back of her neck. She glanced behind her, and the man that she had exchanged 4 sentences with was holding her hair back. She tried to keep herself from throwing up again, but it didn't work. She coughed raggedly, begging for it to stop.

The wave finally started to settle, and the smooth circles on her back were beginning to calm her down. She closed her eyes, taking deep calming breaths. She imagined she was someone else, and that she was in a different world, where she found a happy ending. He didn't say anything. He didn't try to tell her everything was going to be okay. He just kept her hair from falling in the toilet and rubbed her back.

After a few minutes, he got her to move away from the toilet. He lifted her up, and carried her back into the living room. She didn't fight it. She couldn't fight it. He laid her down on the couch, bringing a blanket over her aching body, as the front door opened. She let her eyes close.

"What happened?" Alec's voice seemed distant, but maybe she was the one who was distant.

"I got here earlier than expected, and she wasn't feeling good. I was trying to help out," Jace responded.

"Thanks. She's been having a rough time. I wish I could have someone to say with her all day..." Alec's voice trailed off as she was overcome with the heavy weight of sleep. She dreamed that the sun was shining on her, while she floated across the ocean. There were no worries. There was no pain. It was just her and the waves.

 **A/N: Someone asked how Jace's was going to get involved, and he is now involved. I am seriously in love with this idea, and I am so excited for it.**

 **Also for the person who asked how someone can get custody of an unborn baby. I meant a judge could check her into an institution and take custody of the baby when it is born. Obviously that's not something she wants.**

 **What did you guys think of the shadowhunters finale? My roommate said that it's like watching your favorite book series characters in a show that like an AU of the books. I'm going to have to agree. I have no idea where the show is going anymore, which I like and don't like.**

 **Clary will be seeing Sebastian in the next chapter? How do you think that's going to go?**

 **What do guys think?**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is chapter three!**

 **Someone asked why Sebastian killed Clary's brother, and she honestly doesn't know, which is why I haven't said. It will come around when his trial starts.**

Clary paced back and forward in the lot, feeling her nerves gripping at her. She and Sebastian were going to try to have a mediation first, but she knew this would end up in court anyways. There was no way he was going to give her everything during the first try. He was greedy and selfish, even if he was in prison, he wouldn't want to give up his belongings.

"Clary, let's go." Alec hung up the phone, and headed into the prison. Clary followed a step behind him. The prison felt cold. Clary crossed her arms over her stomach, stress creeping over her neck. She walked through the metal detector after removing her shoes, jacket, and belt. She reached for her belt, but the guard said that she wasn't allowed to have it back. Her heart felt tight in her chest, making it hard to breathe.

The prison unsettled her. Everything was white with buzzing, blinding lights above. She could hear metal clang for the cell doors opening and closing. Everything felt hallow and clinical.

"Hold you head high. Don't show any weakness." Alec placed his hand on her back, leading her down the hall. They stepped into a small room, where Sebastian was sitting at a metal table. He was handcuffed to it, with his vicious lawyer sitting next to him. Clary glanced around the room and saw a guard in the corner. There was another guy sitting at the end of the table. The mediator, Clary assumed. She sat across from Sebastian, and felt her stomach drop. He looked rough and angry. She adjusted herself in the seat, tying to steady her breath.

"Nervous?" Sebastian asked, eyeing her carefully.

Clary leaned over to Alec. "Tell him that I don't want him to speak to me," she whispered, settling back in her seat.

"Mr. Velrac, my client would not like you to speak to her directly. She has kindly agreed to try to mediate with you about the divorce, but we will take this up in front of judge since these are special circumstances." Alec was good at spinning words.

"Are you serious?" Sebastian glared at her, unwilling to put up with one demand. "I can talk to you however I please!" he snarled, as Lilith put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sebastian, I would suggest agreeing to her request." She spoke softly to him. Clary felt a pang of jealousy run through her. How dare she touch him? "Now, I have been reading through your prenup and I think-"

"We want the prenup to be considered null and void," Alec interrupted almost immediately.

"You signed a prenup before you were married, therefore Sebastian owes Clary nothing. Everything that she owns was bought by him. She shouldn't receive anything out of this divorce," Lilith demanded, looking at Clary, who felt heat trickle up her neck.

"That was before he murdered her brother, and attempted to murder her and her unborn child." Alec's voice was firm and direct. "She wants everything. He is going to be going to prison for life anyway. Why should he get half?" He smirked over at Sebastian, who was now fuming.

"That is out of the question, and my client hasn't been found guilty yet." Lilith also looked mad now, and Clary realized this was becoming a very hostile environment.

"Can you guys excuse us for a minute?" She glanced between the lawyers. She knew she needed to get this to simmer down.

"Clary, I don't think this is a good idea," Alec whispered in her ear, as her heart started to burn in her chest. She gulped thickly, knowing it was a side effect of the baby growing in her stomach. She ran her fingers over her stomach, taking a small breath. She looked back up at Sebastian, and knew that this mediation was never going to work. He just wanted to get her here, and she didn't feel like dragging this out longer than she had to.

"Give us a minute," she repeated softly.

"Okay. We'll be right outside the door." Alec glanced between her and her husband before motioning Lilith and the mediator to stand up. The guard stayed in place. Clara grunted softly, her heart gurgling with heat.

"Alright." She nodded, inhaling an annoyed breath.

"Thought you didn't want me talking to you." He leaned against the table, pointing his gaze at her.

"You obviously knew that this was never going to work, so why did you want me here?" she snapped, crossing her arms.

"You're getting smarter." He smirked, sitting back in his seat.

"Well, I had to because my husband betrayed me in every sense of the word," she barked, and he didn't even show a hint of regret.

"I like you better now. More feisty. I was getting bored." He smirked at her, making her adjust uncomfortably in her seat.

"Shut up." She placed her hand over her heart, feeling the heart burn get worse.

"You okay there?" He chuckled.

"I have heart burn," she grumbled, throwing him a nasty look.

"Cause of the baby?" He raised an eyebrow.

"My baby is none of your business," she barked, getting to her feet.

"I believe it is. I got you pregnant." He gritted his teeth. That when she broke her control.

"Did you ever care about me?" she exclaimed, anger boiling in her chest.

"No." He cocked his head to the side, seeming curious about what she wanted. "Actually, I cared about parts of you. Your reputation. Your vagina. That was about it." He shrugged.

"You are a dick. You ruined my life because you wanted to have sex with me and use me as eye candy." She shoved her chair into its place, making her stomach turn over. "I hate you." She turned on her heels and headed towards the door.

"No."

She paused in front of the door at his words.

"You don't hate me. Or else you wouldn't have asked me if I cared. You're getting smarter. Keep working on it." He chuckled. "You know, if you want to come for a conjugal visit before we are officially divorced let me know." He was pushing at her buttons. She stepped out the door, and found Alec waiting for her.

"We're going to court." She kept walking out down the hall, and Alec caught up next to her. "I got more info for our case in court." She rested her hand over her heart.

"Great." Alec grinned faintly at her.

OoOoO

"I have to pee. Again," Clary groaned, getting to her feet. She had been peeing every five minutes since she got back from prison, and her heart burn had only gotten worse. She grumbled to herself, sucking it up. This was the only good thing going for her right now, and she was going to enjoy it.

She got to the bathroom, and Alec was rummaging through the medicine cabinet. "What are you looking for?" Clary asked, bringing her sweater around her body.

"Allergy meds. Whenever those cherry trees blossom, my nose hates me," he huffed, pulling out some pills. "Are these your old birth control?" He held them in front of her.

"Yeah, why?" She gave him a strange look, as she took it from his hands.

"Izzy takes this stuff, and these are the wrong pills. Sebastian got you pregnant on purpose." He leaned back against the sink, pinching the brim of his nose.

"What do you mean he got me pregnant on purpose?!" she exclaimed, throwing the fake pills across the bathroom. "I'm going to kill him. It's final. I want him dead. The only good thing I have in my life was forced on me because my psychotic husband switched my birth control pills!" She kicked the wall. "Ow..." she winced, grabbing her foot.

"Clary, I'm sorry." Alec put his hand on her arm, and she felt completely deflated.

"I'm so done with this bull crap," she huffed. "I have to pee." She shook her head, trying to get a grasp on her life once again.

"I'll get out of your way." He gave her a sympathetic look, as he backed out of the bathroom.

After doing her business, she looked in the mirror. She didn't recognize herself. Her face was pale, while her skin was covered in sweat. She lifted her oversized t-shirt and saw the little bump forming on her lower stomach. She trailed her fingers over it, knowing that it was her little baby. She was angry at Sebastian for getting her pregnant, but it gave her a reason to be happy. She had some trouble getting her clothes on the past few days, which was disappointing. She was going to have to buy new clothes. She put her shirt down and ran her fingers through her locks.

OoOoO

Clary hummed quietly, swaying to the soft music she'd turned on. It was the first time she woke up and wasn't feeling sick. It was nice. She didn't feel like she had to worry about anything, which was a first since her husband was arrested. She hummed to the music as she cut up her fruit for the breakfast. The muesli she was going to eat with it was on the stove. Her diet plan was all about staying healthy, and to keep most of her pregnancy symptoms at bay.

She sat at the kitchen island to eat, and gazed out the window. She was going to go out today. She didn't know why she wanted to go out or where she was going, but she was going to go out. She was going to feel the sun on her skin, and she was going to lay in the grass. She loved the outdoors, and she had been so cooped up the past two months that it was about time for her to venture outside again.

After she ate, she put together her lunch and her snacks before venturing outside.

She found herself in front of Hillwood Estate. It was one of the most beautiful places in DC. There were plants everywhere, and it was filled with old relics. She didn't want to go on a tour, but she wanted to lie in the grass under the trees. She parked in the lot and wandered down to the fields of grass. She found a nice place not too far from the building, and put a blanket on the ground.

She sighed contently, feeling the sun beam down on her. She laid there for a while, soaking in the sounds of bird and the leaves swaying in the wind. She loved nature.

"You know we just keep bumping into each other," a male voice said, breaking her out of her relaxation. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and saw Jace Herondale, the man who held her hair back while she both physically and mentally broke down. She felt heat rise to her cheeks, remembering how embarrassing those events were.

"Yes, we do." She cleared her throat, tucking her legs underneath herself. She didn't understand why he kept being nice to her. He was the only person who'd been nice to her. Everyone else stared or ignored her, which made her feel very isolated.

"Can I sit with you?" He asked with a faint smile on his lips. She didn't know if she should, but then she remembered him carrying her to the couch after being sick. Very few guys could be around a girl throating up, let alone hold back there hair and rub her back.

"I feel like you kind of earned it." She laughed awkwardly, as she pulled out her lunch. He grunted softly when his butt hit the ground. She pulled out her salad for lunch, feeling like her face was bright red. It'd been a long time since she'd had lunch with a man who wasn't her husband. She lived with Alec, yes, but they were friends. This was different. She didn't know Jace. She didn't know what he wanted from her. They sat together eating in quiet. She didn't know what to say. He seemed to be perfectly content sitting in this tense silence. Or maybe she was just tense. "Thank you for the other day," she spoke up minutes later, trying to end the silence.

"I was just trying to help." He shrugged it off, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Are you feeling better? I had a feeling that was more than just morning sickness." He looked at her sympathetically.

"Yeah, I'm doing much better. I hadn't really let myself cry about everything that had been going on, and that morning was particularly sucky. I just broke," she said softly, jamming her fork in her salad. She hated feeling that weak.

"You're allowed to break down." His voice was gentle and kind. She didn't know what to say back, so she elected to say nothing. He seemed content with that response because he didn't try to dig any further. He didn't even look like he wanted to dig.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be working or something?" She didn't mean to sound rude, but it definitely came out that way.

"I'm on my lunch break." He chuckled, leaning back against his hands. "I don't like eating at the capitol. It's full of stuffy old people. This place is peaceful. It's a nice escape," he explained.

"Oh." She looked at her salad, feeling her heart get heavy in her chest. "You took Sebastian's job?" she asked, gulping heavily. She didn't want to talk about him, but he didn't know what to talk about. He'd been her life for almost a decade. She hadn't pursued a career because of him. She hadn't stayed in New York like she'd always wanted.

"Yeah, it's a real mess right now. I'm working on cleaning it all up," he huffed, shaking his head. "Sebastian really mucked a lot of things up, which is interesting and annoying." He sighed, looking over at her. "But you don't want to talk about this." He grinned at her, knowing that this topic made her uncomfortable. She didn't understand how he could interpret her so well. It was kind of unsettling, but it was also nice. She didn't have to spell out what she was feeling or thinking, which was strange. It wasn't a bad strange, though. She actually kind of liked it, but she would never say that. "What have you been up to?" He changed the subject.

"Nothing," she scoffed. Besides the trail, she felt like her life was endless cycle of nothing. She'd hardly left Alec's apartment these past few weeks.

"You've been doing something. What have you been doing?" he questioned, encouraging her to speak.

"I've been watching a lot of cooking channels." She felt herself smile a little. "I've been preparing all my pregnancy food, which can be very elaborate." She felt her cheeks get warm because once again the day felt like a good day. He didn't want to talk about her husband. He wanted to talk about her. "Umm... Oh, baby yoga. That's fun." She laughed, realizing that she spent a lot more time doing things for her pregnancy then she thought. It made sense though. Everything that she had been doing that didn't involve her divorce was about her baby. She loved this baby. It was the only thing that was truly about her and no one else.

"You have a nice laugh." Jace smiled at her.

"Thank you." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, feeling a little flustered at his compliment.

"What does baby yoga entail?" he asked with a smile across her lips.

"Normal yoga with a pregnant belly." She snickered, swaying slightly.

"I see." He nodded, glancing around the park. "I would love to stay and talk more, but I have to get back to work." He sighed, pushing himself up to his feet. He buttoned his jacket.

"Have fun." She pulled her knees to her chest, but knew work for him probably wasn't that fun.

Jace took a few steps away before he paused, and turned back around. "Do you want to get a drink with me?" he asked.

"I can't drink." She chewed on the inside of her cheek, feeling her heart beat a little faster. She was hoping her pregnancy excuse would get her out of it.

"Come on, you can have a ginger ale." The side of his mouth tugged up, and he looked at her with kindness.

"Okay..." she stammered, gulping heavily.

"Friday at 8." He nodded, slowly backing away from her.

 **A/N: I hoped you guys liked it. My beta really liked this chapter, and I did too.**

 **What did you think of Sebastian? I think in the books he is in the most epic bad guy ever!**

 **What do you think of Jace?**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Backstabbers Never Die. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **A guest reviewer pointed something out to me, hopefully you know who you are, and I went back and changed a small portion in the last part of the chapter to hopefully correct any misinterpretation.**

Clary ran her fingers over the clothes as she wandered between aisles. Her belly had grown enough that she needed new clothes. She wanted to feel the baby kick and stuff, but she probably had a few more weeks before that would happen. She picked up some nice looking clothes and placed them in the cart. She also needed clothes for court. Isabelle had agreed to go shopping with her.

"What is this?" Isabelle asked as she held up some odd contraption.

"I think it's a breast pump." Clary giggled, draping some clothes over her arm.

"Do your breast need pumping?" Isabelle gave her best friend a sly look, cocking an eyebrow up.

"Shut up." Clary shoved her friend and walked around the racks.

"I mean, something should play with your boobs," she snickered, following closely behind Clary. "They've doubled in size almost overnight!" she snorted.

"I can't take you anywhere." Clary laughed as her best friend groped her breast from behind.

"These puppies need some love and attention," Isabelle teased, skipping around her.

"Do you know a Jace Herondale?" Clary asked, knowing that bringing this man up around her friend would be a nightmare. She might not have necessarily wanted to discuss men with her friend, but she wanted to know more about Jace. She agreed to get a drink with him for whatever reason, and all she knew about him was that he had been nice to her twice.

"Jace? How do you know Jace?" Isabelle's brow furrowed, and she immediately stopping her teasing about boobs.

"He took Sebastian's job, and held my hair back while I was throwing up the other day." She gritted her teeth, turning around to look at her friend. "He also asked me out," she murmured, not knowing if she was okay with the idea of dating yet. Sebastian had crushed her.

"He asked you out? He saw you getting sick, and he asked you out!" she exclaimed. "He knows who your ex-husband is and he asked you out!" she pretty much yelled, squealing with excitement.

"Izzy, calm down." Clary widened her eyes in horror. Everyone had gotten quiet, and looked at them before returning to their lives. "Yes, he knows pretty much everything. I just feel like he wants something from me though. Why else would he want to go out with a damaged, knocked up wife of a murder?" Clary scoffed, shaking her head.

"Jace is a good guy, Clary. My mother pretty much raised him," Isabelle assured her, rubbing her arm.

"I thought Sebastian was a good guy," she huffed, rolling her eyes at herself.

"Something was always off about Sebastian. Don't pretend otherwise." Her friend led her to the dressing rooms. Clary didn't respond. That was very true. There was always something that seemed dark about him, but she never expected it to be that dark. "What did you say to him? Are you going out with him?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I said I'd go." She shrugged, hanging her clothes in the dressing room.

"Then I need to find you another outfit. These are all court based and relaxing baby yoga clothes." Izzy ran back towards the clothes.

OoOoO

Clary sat in Alec's conference room, waiting for him to join her. They were going to talk strategy for court. Alec strode in and sat next to her. "Sorry I made you wait." He sighed, shaking his head. "I was dealing with this other couple, and they're just a nightmare."

"It's okay." She crossed her legs, leaning back in the chair lightly.

"Their case isn't nearly as much fun as yours," he chuckled, pulling out a file. "Now, from all the evidence that we have, the judge should automatically sway in your favor, but if it doesn't, I want to get you on the stand," he explained, flipping through the pages.

"Okay." She nodded, nervous about getting up and talking about everything her husband had done to her.

"You said you'd gotten more evidence when we were in the prison. What all happened?" He asked, clicking his pen. Alec did a good job separating business from private life. He hardly ever talked about her relationship with Sebastian unless they were in his office, which she greatly appreciated.

"I asked him if he ever cared about me, and he said he only cared about my status and my- umm… body," she stated, knowing that it was actually only her sex organ, but it felt awkward to say that. Alec's eyes softened slightly and he sighed quietly. "He also asked me to come for a conjugal visit because he likes me better the way I am now," she whispered, her chest tightening. She wanted to hate him so much. He just wanted to have sex with her. He still only wanted to have sex with her. It wasn't that he wanted her to come by because he regretted what he had done. He had done it because he wanted to screw her.

"Hey." Alec placed his hand over hers. "Everything is going to be okay," he assured her.

"I was with Sebastian for a decade. I don't understand how he could do this to me. I just don't understand him. Things shifted, and I ignored it. Before that, though, he treated me like I was a queen. He worshiped the ground I walked on. I just don't understand..." she whispered, shaking her head.

"I don't either, Clary," he murmured, settling back in his seat.

"I need to get going for my appointment." She inhaled a small breath.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Alec asked, as he stood up in his chair. "I can push back my next meeting," he offered kindly.

"No, I think I should go on my own," she murmured, getting to her feet. She knew going alone would make her sad, but she was on her own now. She was her own person, and this baby was no one's but her own. And she thought it would be odd to bring a friend with her. If her mother were here, she might have brought her, but her mom was still up in New York.

"Well, if you change your mind, call Izzy. I'm sure she can leave work for an hour or two," he assured her, tucking the files under his arm.

"I will," she promised, heading out the door. She fished out her keys as she left the building. She slid into her car, and felt like the gap between her and the steering wheel was beginning to shrink. Not much, but enough for her to notice. She pressed her fingers lighting into her abdomen, a fleshy ball underneath her fingers. She felt the ball wiggle around. She smiled faintly, placing her whole hand over it. It wasn't a kick; it was more like squirming. The perfect way to describe it was that it was alive. There was no other way to describe the being in her tummy, and the being in her tummy was her baby. It was hers and hers alone. She didn't care how much she fought with Sebastian, because she was still going to love her child. It couldn't help who its father was, but she was going to raise her child with a set of morals, unlike what her ex-husband would probably do.

She started the car, and made her way to the hospital. She was seeing one of the best obgyns in the state, which comforted her. She was going through this alone, but what she'd learned about this doctor told her that she was beyond sweet and caring. She arrived at the hospital, and went to the maternity ward. Nerves started to creep up her neck, making her shoulders tense in the most uncomfortable way.

She was the only one sitting alone in the waiting room.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she picked up a magazine. She was hoping it was a tabloid or something, but it wasn't. It was about pregnancy. She sighed quietly, but decided to flip through it anyways. Her name was called minutes later, and she was relieved to leave the waiting room that was now full of cooing mother and fathers to be. She laid back on the examining table and rolled back her shirt so the nurse could do an ultrasound.

This was her first real appointment. They said that you didn't really need to meet with a doctor until about 3 months, and she thought she was around that time now.

"I warmed this up, so it shouldn't be too cold for your skin," the nurse assured, squirting the jelly onto her stomach. It felt really goopy and sticky, but it wasn't cold. She would give the nurse that. She slid a device across her abdomen, and Clary could see a black and gray image on the screen. "Do you hear that?" the nurse questioned, drawing Clary's attention to faint rhythm in the background. "That's your baby's heartbeat." She smiled at her.

"Can you tell the gender yet?" Clary asked, wanting to make the baby more real. She needed her baby. This baby was her only true light.

"Yes, and it's a boy." The nurse smiled at her again.

"A boy." Clary covered her mouth, beginning to feel tears well up in her eyes. She wished she wasn't alone now. Maybe she could have brought Isabelle with her. But it wouldn't be the same. She hated herself for wanting it, but she wanted Sebastian to be here with her. She wanted him to hold her hand, and kiss her head when he found out it was a boy. She wished that Sebastian loved her. She wished that he'd never betrayed her.

OoOoO

Clary slipped on her new pencil skirt and a nice top. She looked in the mirror, soothing her hand down her stomach. It wasn't extremely noticeable, which she was thankful for. She still couldn't believe that she agreed to go out on date. After her mini breakdown at the obgyn, she thought that she should just cancel because she obviously wasn't over her husband. Ex-husband, she corrected herself. At the same time, she thought that she needed to get out there even more because she wasn't over her ex-husband.

She arrived at the bar precisely at 8, and she saw that Jace was already there, sitting at a table with a drink in his hand. She slid into the bar stood next to him, feeling extremely sheepish.

"Hi." He grinned at her in a way that made her blush.

"Hi." She chewed on the inside of her cheek, adjusting awkwardly on her seat.

"How has baby yoga been?" he teased softly, bringing his brown drink to his lips.

"It's been good. Very zen." She smiled faintly, feeling a nagging sensation in the back of her mind. She didn't want it to be there, but it was. She couldn't help doubting him. He had her ex-husband's job. His appearance might have been the polar opposite, but she couldn't help but think that they might have the same mind.

"What do you get out of this?" she asked bluntly, but she couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth. She couldn't help her suspicious feelings. What did he want from her?

"Get out of what?" his expression changed into one of confusion, and he furrowed his brow.

"This. What do you get out of dating me?" she asked, looking over at him. Her heart hurt asking, because it made her admit what she felt like. She felt like a tool in someone's belt.

"I don't understand." He shook his head, sipping his drink.

"I studied communication and psychology in college. Whenever we set out to make relationships, we weight the cost and the benefits, and I'm not seeing any benefits. I am full of emotional baggage, an ex-husband who's in prison, and I'm pregnant. What do you get out of pursuing me?" She didn't mean to sound harsh, but her tone was rough. Jace adjusted in his seat, setting his drink down. He looked uncomfortable now, which made him look guilty. She swallowed down the feeling in her chest, knowing that he wanted to use her.

"You want the honest truth?" He cocked his head to the side and leaned back in his seat.

"Preferably." She bit her lip, her stomach stirring with uncertainty.

"I'm a Politian. You know that. You know my position. You also have an in with a lot of people because of your previous connection with them. I don't have anyone in my corner, and I squandered my 20s. The age appropriate women that I can see just want to use me. They're fake. I don't want fake. I also want to be a father, and by the time I get married, the woman I get hitched to probably won't be able to get pregnant. That's why I don't mind that you're pregnant." He propped his arms against the table, looking her straight in the eyes.

"So you want me to be a trophy on your arm and have a lame excuse to adopt my baby." She scoffed, crossing her arms.

"No, I just-" He shook his head. "I'm trying to think of a way to say this without sounding like a dick." He ran his hand through his hair, taking a deep breath.

"Sebastian told me he only cared about my status and my vagina. It seems like you only care about the same things." She got to her feet.

"Clary," he sighed, beginning to follow her.

"What?" she snapped, spinning on her heels.

"I like you. You're a strong human being. Not everyone would be able to face the man that tried to kill them. Not everyone would be able to deal with being pregnant with said man's child. He attacked you when you were a month pregnant. You could have gotten an abortion, but you kept your baby. You're strong and courageous. I admire you. I don't want to control you. If you don't want to talk to congress people, fine. I don't care. I want a chance with you." He was out of breath by the time he got to the end of his speech.

"You think women who get abortions are weak?" She exclaimed, not believing what he just said.

"No, I'm saying, I think it is incredibly brave of you to keep this baby, even though it will tie yourself to him for the rest of your life." He countered almost immediately.

"You are insane! You shouldn't want to get near me with a 10 foot pole. You want to be with me because I'm strong. That's a load of crap." She stepped outside, looking for a taxi.

"Clary," he sighed, stepping in front of her. "I get why you have trouble trusting me, but I'm not Sebastian. He controlled you. We never met, but I saw how he man handed you at galas and lunch ins."

"Shut up." She walked around him.

"You were submissive to the point where you weren't your own person! I don't want to screw you over. I like you. You are a genuine person, and I want you to be yourself with me. I don't want to control you!" He yelled from a distance, making her pause in her steps. "Oh, now you're silent!" he exclaimed. She turned around and strode over to him. Then she slapped him across his face.

"You don't know anything!" she hissed.

"I do. Because I can look at you and see what's underneath. I see the pain. I see the hurt. I see the mistrust. I also see that you blame yourself," he countered. "I don't want to control you, and if I start controlling you, tell me to stop," he said softly, touching her arm. "Please. Come back inside and sit back down with me," he whispered, reaching up to stroke her cheek lightly. She felt heat shoot down her stomach, making her blush. "Please. You don't have to go," he murmured, inhaling a deep breath.

"I can't do this." She shook her head, moving away from his touch. "I can't afford to do this." She breathed. "You don't have anything to lose by pursuing me, but I have everything to lose by pursuing you. I can't get hurt again. I can't deal with this on top of everything." She put her hands over her face, overcome with anxiety.

"I understand." He nodded, taking her hand lightly in his. "Can you just give me a chance? No labels. Just some dates with food."

"Okay." She stated after several seconds of contemplation. She inhaled a deep breath, not believing that she really agreed to go out with him yet again. She didn't want to be alone, and so far Jace had been nice to her. She wasn't about to thrown down everything and trust him completely, but he if he wanted to by her food, she was willing to accept. "But if you hurt me, I'm going to kill you." She took a shaky breath, putting her hand out to get a taxi.

"I believe you." He opened her taxi door. "Lunch Monday- same time, same place?" he asked, leaning against the car.

"Alright." She slid into the car, gulping heavily.

 **A/N: So here was the next chapter! I hope you liked it. I am trying to write this story without having Jace be her rescuer. I know that it might end up that way, but we don't need a guy to sweep up and save us. I am going to try to make it like that, but I don't know how it will go.**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Now that the first season of the show is over what was your favorite part of the show? Mine was definitely AU Jace seeing a demon. Lol. Priceless.**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter!**

Clary stepped into the court house, her head felt fuzzy. The stress was getting to her. She shook her hands out, and tried to calm down. She was ready for this divorce to be over with. Alec opened the court door opened for her, and she followed him inside.

"We will now look at Velrac VS Morgenstern." The judge called out, signaling Clary and Alec to sit at the table. Sebastian was brought out a few seconds later with his lawyer by his side. Clary clutched her hands together under the table, feeling the scrutiny of his gaze. His words buzzed through her mind. Alec explained to her that she shouldn't look jittery. He told her to hold her hands under the table. _Well I cared about parts of you,_ rang in her mind.She bit her lip, inhaling a deep breath. "Please start your opening statements. Remember that this is a divorce case, so there will be no jury. The decision rest solely on me," the judge explained.

"Your Honor, before we begin, I request that counselor Lightwood be removed from this case." Lilith got to her feet before Alec could begin his opening statement. Clary felt her pulse speed up even quicker because Alec said that he would say his statement, and then Lilith would say hers, and then they would begin their arguments. Not only had Sebastian ruined her life, but now he wanted to get rid of her lawyer. One of the only people she trusted. She felt like she needed to scream, but that would most likely get her in trouble. So she stewed. Her blood boiled with frustration.

"Why on the earth would we do that?" The judge looked oddly at her.

"His client is currently living with him, and they might be romantically involved," she countered, looking slyly at him.

"Your honor, this is ridiculous. Everyone knows that I am not only gay, but currently in a relationship with reporter Magnus Bane." Alec got to his feet, seeming just as angry as Clary was. "My client is living with me because she is my friend. She didn't feel safe living at home where her husband attacked her." He shot over to Lilith, who seemed overwhelming frustrated with his response. Clary was glad, but she felt like something was off. She couldn't place it. Something didn't feel right.

"Counselor, I would sit down if I were you." The judge sneered at Lilith. "If you continue to throw out insulting claims, I will have you removed from Mr. Morgenstern's case," he threatened. "Now, Counselor Lightwood, please begin your opening statement.

"We would like for the prenuptial agreement between Sebastian Velrac and Clary Morgenstern to be considered null and void. Miss Morgenstern has been through a whirl wind over the past few months, and all of it was a result of her husband. He still has not been convicted of murder, embezzlement, and prostitution-"

"Objection! This is slander" Lilith shot up to her feet.

"Overruled. Considering that all of these directly affected Miss Morgenstern. Please continue, Consoler." He nodded at Alec, who inhaled a small breath. Lilith sat back down begrudgingly.

"Even though he has not been convicted, he has been found guilty of attacking his pregnant wife. She gave up everything for Sebastian, and he hurt her. Physically and mentally. He is most likely going to spend the next 45 to 60 years in prison. There is no reason that Miss Morgenstern shouldn't receive everything in the divorce," he explained, sitting back down.

"Your Honor, Mr. Velrac has yet to be convicted, and Mrs. Velrac willingly signed this document-" Lilith began.

"Miss Morgenstern," Alec corrected, which made Lilith throw him a nasty look.

"Miss Morgenstern," she bit out, "willingly signed a prenup, and this document is legally binding. She should not receive anything from Mr. Velrac," she explained, before sitting back down.

They started speaking pretty much gibberish. Clary kept her eyes forward, but things started to unfocus. She could feel her heart beat faster, too. She assumed it was just because she was a little tired, and the stress had been getting to her. Her head began feeling cloudy, which was beginning to get frustrating. She felt her neck fill up with heat, as the room started swaying back and forward. She didn't understand what was happening, and she didn't know what to do.

"Clary?" Alec whispered after a few minutes. "Clary?" he repeated. She looked over at him, and she felt her entire body sway side to side. "Are you okay?" he asked softly, putting his hand over hers.

"No." She closed her eyes, shaking her head. She felt like she was beginning to swing, but she didn't know how to stop it.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"I feel sick. I think I need to go to the doctor..." she whispered, gripping her stomach.

"Your Honor!" Alec stood up quickly, seeming fairly distressed. "My client is not feeling well because of her pregnancy. Could we reconvene another day?" he requested respectfully.

"Darling, are you okay?" the judge asked, looking over at the girl.

"I just feel really dizzy," she murmured, getting to her feet. Her calf tightened as she stood up. She winced heavily when her side hit the ground. The blood rushed to her head when she the ground, making her black out.

OoOoO

Clary blinked her eyes open, and there were bright florescent lights. She looked next to her and saw Isabelle. She groaned quietly, bringing the hospital blanket up to cover her eyes. She was so embarrassed that she was here. She fainted in the middle of the courtroom, which was overwhelmingly humiliating. She was glad that her friend was here with her though. She didn't know if she could handle waking up in the hospital alone, especially after she went to her first ultrasound alone.

"Hey, there." Izzy smiled softly at her, putting her hand over Clary's.

"Hi," she murmured, squeezing her hand. Isabelle didn't say anything in response, but she didn't need words of consolation. She needed her friend to physically be here, which was what Izzy was doing.

"Miss Morgenstern, I'm glad you're awake." The doctor walked in with a clipboard in hand. "How are you feeling?" she asked, clicking her pen.

"Groggy." She rubbed her head, feeling the IV in her arm. "What happened?" she asked, adjusting to a more comfortable position under the covers.

"You were dehydrated. Not enough to do a lot of damage, but when you're pregnant, you need to drink more fluids than normal. We think your leg cramped up and with the shock of the fall and stress in courthouse made you pass out. You should be fine to go home tomorrow. We want to keep you overnight just to be sure that nothing else went wrong," she explained before exiting the room. Clary sighed, putting her free hand over her face. She couldn't believe that she'd fainted because of dehydration. She had been so careful about all her food, and then today, with going to court, she'd just totally spaced on drinking a glass of water with her breakfast. She felt her eyes water, making her sniff heavily. She'd been working so hard to keep everything together, and she couldn't remember to drink water. She didn't want to cry, but she couldn't stop it. Her hormones were raging, and they overwhelmed her.

"What's wrong?" Iz asked softly.

"I'm so tired of crying." Her voice cracked, as she choked back sobs.

"Hey, everything is okay." Isabelle moved his chair even closer, gathering both of her hands in hers.

"No, it's not." She shook her head, inhaling a deep breath. "There is just so much bull crap going on, and the one thing I needed to really take care of is my baby, and I forgot a vital piece of my health, which was water. How do I forget to drink water?" she exclaimed, as she cried into her hand, trying not to look like a complete slob. She hated this situation. She never thought she would be pregnant and abandoned, and she determined that it was the worst thing she had ever experienced in her life.

"You were stressed about the trial. It happens. Everything is going to be fine," she assured her, getting to her feet.

"No, it's not," she sobbed, shaking her head. She felt her friends arms awkwardly wrap around her, and she rested her cheek on her shoulder.

"Everything is fine," she breathed, as she shifted over, so she could lay down next to her best friend. She engulfed her in a warm hug, and Clary propped her head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, gripping onto her waist.

"It's okay," she murmured back.

"Thank you for coming," she breathed, drawing away from her slightly. She rubbed her eyes, trying to make the stinging go away. She hated crying because of the way it made her eyes feel.

Isabelle snuggled with her best friend for what felt like hours, but it was just what Clary needed. She didn't realize how badly she needed affection until now. It'd been months since anyone had held her, and she missed it. She put cuddles on her list of wants.

There was a soft knock, as the door cracked open. Clary was too tired to look up, so she left her face in the crook of Isabelle's neck. She knew that Izzy would take care of anyone who walked in.

"Jace, I didn't know you were coming," she said quietly, adjusting slightly.

"Alec told me what happened at dinner." He let the door close behind him, as he stepped inside. "How she doing? Is she awake?" He padded over to the chair next to the bed.

"Clary?" Izzy maneuvered her head to see her best friends face, and Clary looked up at her. "Do you want to talk to Jace?" she asked, rubbing her arm lightly.

"Sure." She nodded faintly.

"I'm going to get some dinner. I'll be back in a little bit." She crawled off the small hospital bed, leaving the cramped hospital room.

The room was then overcome with a silent tension. Neither of them knew what to say. Clary rolled on her side to face him, knowing that she probably looked like absolute crap. Her makeup was smeared everywhere, her eyes were red and puffy, and her hair was a ball of red mess. His eyes rested softly on hers, and the longer he looked at her like that the more frustrated she felt.

"I don't need your pity," she whispered after several minutes.

"I don't pity you," he stated calmly.

"It's in your eyes. The pity." She sighed, snuggling into her pillow. "I have enough self-pity. I don't need it from you, too." She huffed, pulling the blanket to her chest.

"I don't pity you." he repeated. "I'm worried about you," he breathed, shaking his head slightly.

"We've only had 4 lunches," she scoffed, rolling onto her back.

"Does that mean I'm not allowed to be worried?" he teased, grinning faintly.

"I don't know." A small smile appeared on her face. She liked the idea that he was concerned about her.

"Well, I am worried." He grinned fully this time, making her smile. "So the least you could do is thank me for coming by." He chuckled, glancing down at his hands.

"You didn't bring me anything, so what do I have to thank you for?" She snickered to herself, as she moved back to her side to face him.

"For being in my presence, of course!" he mocked, scooting the chair closer to the bed.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes, a ghost of a smile on her lips. "You know, you didn't need to come here in a suit. You could have gone home and changed." She saw that he was in slacks and a button up, which made her wonder if he came straight here once he found out.

"I always wear a suit." He chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "But if you want me to go casual, how about I take you out on Friday?" He smirked in a way that made her blush.

"Okay, but it better be something fun," she grunted, as she tried to get comfortable. "I've been in the hospital all day. I need to do something fun this weekend, or eat some ice cream." Her body felt overwhelmed with the need to eat ice cream, which kind of frustrated her because she wasn't supposed to eat ice cream. Stupid preggo diet.

Jace grabbed the remote off the side table, and began flicking through channels. Isabelle ended up coming back hours later, finding the two of them fast asleep after hours of making fun of the horrible tv shows that were on. Clary faintly remembered him kissing her head lightly before leaving the room.

OoOoO

Clary felt for the first time like everything was alright. Even though she was in the hospital, she felt like she was finally learning to not worry about everything else around her. She felt so in control of her life for the last decade, now that everything was spiraling out of control, it had taken its toll on her.

"Clary, I'm so sorry I wasn't here yesterday." Her obgyn walked in with a distressed look across her face. "No one paged me, or else I would have come in to check on you!" She exclaimed.

"It's okay, Helena." Clary smiled faintly at her. "I told them not to page you. It didn't seem like an emergency," she assured her doctor.

"Okay," she sighed, flipping through her chart. "They think it was dehydration with a leg cramp?" she hummed, tucking the clipboard against her stomach. "Now that you have been pumped full of fluids how are you feeling? Do you still feel kind of dizzy?" she asked.

"I feel much better," she said. Honestly, she still felt like crap, but that had more to do with being in the hospital. She felt gross.

"That's great." Helena smiled at her, as she pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. "If you ever aren't feeling right, please feel free to call." She handed her the paper. "Now, you are free to go. Just let me get together your discharge papers, and you can take a warm shower when you get home." She grinned at her before exiting the room.

Clary reached over to grab her phone to call Isabelle because she left for work early in the morning. She called Alec, and he said he couldn't leave until after his meeting. Clary's chest tightened because both of her friends couldn't get out of work to take her home. She didn't want to ride in a taxi, but it seemed like she might end up having to do that. Then she got a text from Izzy telling her to call Jace. Clary chewed on her lip, as she twirled the device in her hand. Could she really ask Jace to take her home from the hospital? She didn't want to burden him, but who else could take her home?

"Hello?" His voice came over the speaker.

"Hi." She chewed on her lip, feeling extremely awkward for having to ask him to drive her home.

"What's up? Are you still at the hospital?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I- umm… I actually need a ride. Alec and Isabelle can't get out of work, and my car isn't here." She played with her nails, waiting for his response.

"Are you calling me for a ride?" he teased.

"Yes." She looked down at her lap. "Can you please come and get me?" she asked, gulping thickly.

"I can be there in 15 minutes," he said before hanging up.

Clary set her phone on the side table, as Helena walked back in to remove her IV and finish checking her out. By the time Clary was wheeled out of the hospital, Jace was waiting in the front for her.

"Thank you for getting me." She climbed into his passenger seat, as he leaned against the door.

"It's no problem." He shut the door before running around the car to his seat. "I didn't have much to do today, so I figured I could play hooky." He started the car, pulling out of the lot.

 **A/N: So I kind of skipped forward a bit, but I thought following them around on their lunches would be a little boring.**

 **The next chapter is going to be really fun! It is their first 'real' date. I have about half of it done so far, and I am really happy about how it is turning out so far.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed.**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a fluff chapter and I am in love with it. It is so cute. I hope you guys like it!**

Clary chewed on her lip as she tried to get her hair just right. This wasn't drinks. This wasn't lunch. It was an actual date. She grabbed one of her new wrap dress, the easiest thing to wear while pregnant she determined. She was a little scared since she wasn't the one making the plans. She didn't know where they were going, but Jace had promised they would be doing something fun. She took a deep breath, tying the dress around her. Everything's going to be fine, she told herself.

"How do I look?" Clary asked as she walked out of the bathroom, so she could show Alec.

"You look very nice," he assured her, as she inhaled a deep breath.

"Okay, good." She nodded, playing with the fabric.

"When is Jace supposed to get here?" he asked.

"A few minutes." She sat next to him, her stomach fluttering.

"Are you excited?" He grinned at her, knowing she was nervous.

"I don't know." She shook her head slightly. She honestly didn't know if she was excited of not, because she didn't know what tonight would bring. Jace was a pretty decent guy so far, and he made her smile. Right now that was enough for her. There was a knock on the door, alerting her to Jace's presence. She got to her feet, looking down at the green dress she was wearing once more before opening the door.

"Hey." He smiled and held out a single rose.

"Hi." She took it with a smile, biting her lip. For once, Jace wasn't in his typical slacks and button up. He was in jeans, which hugged his hips in just the right way.

"I didn't think you would be wearing a dress. Oh, man..." He chuckled sarcastically, holding his arm out for her. "Looks like I'm going to have to change our plans to fit the gorgeous dress," he teased, leading her out of the building.

"Shut up." She snickered, dumping his arm slightly.

"Well, I actually just decided to change my original plans, so you'll have to bear with me." He opened the passenger door for her.

"You're seriously making up plans as we go right now." She snickered, as he climbed into the seat next to her.

"Yeah, it makes things interesting," he smirked, starting the car.

"So where are we going?" She grinned.

"It's about thirty minutes away, but the drive will be worth it." His smile was genuine, making her heart beat a little faster.

"So you're not going to tell me?" She scanned his face, wondering where they were going.

"Now, where's the fun in that?" he mocked, glancing over at her.

"Okay, fine." She smiled. "Why did you become a politician?" She asked after several minutes of comfortable silence.

"Because most politicians are corrupt, and I thought we needed to change that. I ran a clean race in New York City, and I won," he explained, glancing over at her. "I know every politician claims to want to enact change, but I already have been working on fixing the house. For my party, at least. I've whipped some people into shape, which is the definition of my job." He shrugged with a smile. She nodded in understanding, leaning against the center section. "If you could have any job in the world, what would it be?" he questioned, sliding a hand over hers.

"I would be a painter," she hummed almost immediately. She was surprised at her response. She hasn't painted in years, but she realized that she really wanted to paint again.

"Like houses?" he teased, mingling his fingers with her. She felt her stomach churn with nerves. Good nerves.

"No, like paintings or murals or something." She gathered his fingers in her hand, playing with them faintly. His eyes flicked down to their joined hands, then back to the road. "I haven't painted since college." She shook her head, wishing that she'd never given it up.

"What would you paint?" he murmured.

"Light," she breathed, turning her eyes out the window to look at the sun.

He didn't respond, but she was okay with that. The way he used silence was something she was beginning to respect. He didn't feel the need to fill up every moment with a conversation, which was nice. It gave her time to process and breath. Sebastian never let her breath. He was always talking. He was always moving. Jace sat in the silence, letting the moment soak into his mind. She slid her index finger around his palm, moving into a slightly more comfortable position in her seat. He turned her hand over, weaving their fingers together. She looked out the window, seeing the ocean outside her window. She really wanted to know where they were going, but she didn't ask. She just looked out across the ocean, watching the sun reflect across the water.

The bridge ended, and she looked over at Jace, who was looking towards the road. She used this time to study him. She never really got a chance to look at him. He reminded her of a golden angel. Everything about him seemed bright and light, which somehow comforted her.

"How much further?" she whispered, feeling like she needed to keep the quiet.

"Five minutes," he breathed, playing with her fingers.

"Okay," she murmured.

He pulled into a parking lot, and the building by it looked really run down. Clary was skeptical as she stepped out of the car. Jace took her hand once again, leading her down around a corner, and into a pathway surrounded by vines and twinkly lights.

"Where are we?" she questioned in awe, as she looked around the hall they were in. They arrived at a podium, where a woman was standing.

"Table for two. Something on the outskirts." Jace smiled kindly, following the hostess into an area that opened up into a restaurant. Clary was shocked, seeing candles on the table, lights floating above them, and soft white table cloths. It was so beautiful.

"Where are we?" she repeated, holding onto Jace's arm. There was soft music playing, and she noticed the dance floor in front of the band.

"I found this place a couple years ago when I'd wanted to escape. It's a little shack during the day, but at night they clean it up and make it really nice. Do you hear that?" he asked, trying to get her to tune in her hearing more.

"Is that the ocean?" She looked around, trying to find the ocean. She turned around to see the sand and the ocean right behind her.

"Here is your table." The hostess set their menus on the table and walked away from them. Jace pulled her chair out for her, and she sat in it.

"This was a whim plan? I find that really hard to believe." She snickered, setting her napkin in her lap.

"Well, originally, I was going to take you to a movie or something, but when I saw you, I knew we needed to come here. I'd been trying to think of something fun to do, because you'd asked for fun, and I couldn't think of anything." He shook his head with a faint grin.

"So you didn't know what we were doing tonight?" She snickered.

"No, is that a bad thing? I feel like that should be a bad thing." He chuckled, playing with his glass.

"It would be a bad thing if you didn't come up with a good idea." She smirked.

"I guess that's true." He grinned slightly. She smiled lightly, as they ordered food.

"I'm going to ask you this, but please don't get worked up." She murmured, playing with her cup. "I understand that you think I'm brave, nice, and whatever, but you're actually willing to help me raise my baby. In 5 months there is going to be baby coming out of me. I am going to get fat and even crankier. I just feel like you don't realize what's coming."

He leaned forward in her seat, making her face heat up. "Yes, I'm okay with helping you with your baby." He grinned faintly, placing his hand over hers.

"Really?" She furrowed her brow at him, feeling like he was crazy.

"I know you don't believe me, but I am in this for the long haul." He gazed across the table at her. "Dance with me." Jace got to his feet and held his hand out to her.

"Really?" She snickered, placing her hand in his.

"Yes." He smiled, as he helped her to her feet. He brought her to the little dance floor, pulling her close to him. She bit her lip, looking up at him. This was the closest she'd been to him, and it made her heart pound in her chest. He held her gently against him, placing his hand on her waist. They swayed slowly in circles, and she realized what this probably looked like from the outside. A loving husband and wife who were expecting. She gulped heavily, glancing around the room. "Relax," he breathed into her ear. "None of these people matter. Close your eyes. They aren't here," he whispered, rubbing her back lightly.

Jace continued to confuse her, but she closed her eyes anyways. She let her mind get lost in the music and the movements, and she let her cheek fall onto his chest. He cradled her neck lightly, as she listened to his heart beat. She hummed quietly to the iconic Elvis song. It'd been so long since she'd heard it, but she was lost in the words. "Like a river flows," she sang softly, "surely to the sea..." She held onto his shirt lightly, burrowing against him. "Darling so it goes. Some things are meant to be..." She smiled faintly. "Take my hand, take my whole life, too... For I can't help falling in love with you." The words filled her chest, giving her hope that maybe she would find happiness again.

Clary froze when Jace lips pressed against hers. She flinched away from him less than a heartbeat later. She wasn't prepared for a kiss. She didn't expect a kiss, which name made her feel silly. Why wouldn't he want to kiss her? He had been actively pursuing her for three weeks, and now they were on a real date, dancing. Why not? It was a perfectly opportunity, but she'd flinched away like he had the plague.

"That was stupid. I shouldn't have done that," he muttered seconds later.

"No, I just- I wasn't ready for that," she stammered, looking up at him.

"I shouldn't have done it." He shook his head, seeming embarrassed.

"No, no, really it's okay." She gripped his shirt, inhaling a deep breath. "I haven't been kissed by another man in over a decade. I just wasn't prepared." She bit her lip, glancing down at his. "I'd be willing to try again..." She trailed off, feeling her pulse quicken.

"You're sure?" He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and she nodded in response. He didn't waste any time. He gently slanted his mouth against hers. It was softer than she'd expected, but she really liked it. He cradled her neck, deepening the kiss ever so slightly. She whimpered quietly, her body melting against his. She drew away, placing her head back on his chest. She felt his cheek rest against her head, and she forced back a big smile.

OoOoO

Clary flinched awake, and couldn't recall where she was. She shifted uncomfortably, peeking an eye open. She realized she was in a car with Jace. She rubbed her eyes, stretching her arms out.

"You're awake!" he teased quietly, resting his hand over hers.

"How long have I been asleep?" she yawned.

"Fifteen minutes." He shrugged, pulling off an exit.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep. This is really embarrassing." She blushed, forcing back a small snicker.

"It's fine. If you didn't fall asleep, I never would have known you snore." he mocked.

"I do not!" she exclaimed with wide eyes.

"You do," he snorted, smirking ever so slightly.

"Well, it's because this seat is uncomfortable." She crossed her arms, trying to find a comfortable position.

"Whatever." He chuckled, pulling into her lot. He put the car into park, and she starting shuffling to gather her purse. She inhaled a deep breath, gathering the courage to kiss him again. She wanted to so badly. She awkwardly leaned over the center section, placing her lips against his. He smiled against her mouth, weaving his fingers into her hair. Her stomach rested awkwardly against the center section, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She sat back down in the seat, grinning widely. "Um-" Jace cleared his throat, as he gripped the back of his neck. "I was wondering if I could go in with you," he murmured.

"Oh." She bit her lip, feeling a pool of heat form in her lower abdomen. She wanted to bring him in with her. This evening had been so amazing, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Izzy had told her to get under a man to feel better. But that's not the kind of person she was. She wanted to be with a man she loved deeply, and she couldn't be like that. She would be giving up her own morals that she'd held for so long, which with everything happening, she couldn't do.

"Um… I don't have to. Nevermind. Forget I asked." He shook his head, as his cheeks turned pink.

"I- just- I would, but I don't believe in sex before marriage. I'm assuming that's what you meant by come inside." She tucked some hair behind her ear, as she gathered he hands in her lap. "It is honestly nothing against you. I need the commitment. I mean Seb broke the commitment, but I would rather have the commitment and be with a man I love then to have a fling and things not work out. I know I have obviously already had sex, and I would love to have sex. My pregnancy hormones make me super hor-" She paused, feeling her cheeks set on fire. She almost said that her pregnancy makes her horny. What was she thinking? "Anyways, I'm the kind of person who waits," She stated quietly.

"I get that." He looked over at her. "Sorry for making the end of our date super awkward." He put his hand in his hair, shaking his head.

"It's fine. Really. I had a great time tonight." She put her hand on his elbow, smiling softly at him.

"Yeah." He heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry." He murmured, looking straight ahead.

"Walk me to my door. Don't let the night end like this," she suggested, climbing out of the car.

"Wait!" Jace scampered out of the car to walk next to her. He rested his hand on her lower back, as they climbed up the steps to the apartment door. She stopped in front of her door, pulling her keys out.

"So are you going to kiss me before I go in, or stand there awkwardly?" she teased, smirking heavily.

"Yes, I'm going to kiss you." He laughed, leaning down to brush their lips together once again. This kiss was much different from the other two. It was more desperate and heated. He pulled her hips against his, making her gasp. He curled his head slightly, deepening the kiss in the most delicious way possible. She wrapped her arms around his neck, arching her back slightly. His teeth bit down on her lip every so lightly, making her moan and her toes curl. He released her lip, pecking her mouth lightly a few more times before releasing her. "Good night." His warm breath washed over her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"Night." She smiled, holding onto his belt loops. "I'm really having second thoughts about bringing you inside." She giggled, really liking how those jeans fit him.

"Then I better go before you attack me with your pregnancy hormones." He chuckled, backing away from her.

"That was a low bow!" She snickered, as she unlocked the door.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He grinned, stepping into the stairwell.

 **A/N: I hoped you guys liked it. They are so cute. I don't know if I said this in the last chapter or not, but Jace is in his early 30's and Clary is 30. I would have had them be younger, but you have to be 25 to be in the house of representatives and you need to be there a while to be elected into a leader status, which Jace is in.**

 **What did you think of their date?**

 **Was the awkwardness ok? I felt like their first dated needed a level of awkwardness in the physical aspect because they don't really know each other boundaries yet.**

 **Please review! I love hearing your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a super fluffy chapter and it is shorter than most, but I the ending is worth it. I also wanted to write some stuff surround Clary's pregnancy and her new relationship.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Clary sat in the diner that wasn't too far from her home. Jace meets her here for lunch when it is raining outside, and she hadn't seen Jace all weekend. She was surprised about how excited she was to see him because she was never this excited to spend time with Sebastian. It has been like this for three weeks since their first date together, and she was so happy that it that excitement was still there. Their dates had gotten a little less awkward since then, which she was grateful for. She found herself growing very fond of Jace.

"Hey." He slid into the booth across from her, unbuttoning and removing his suit jacket.

"Hi." She smiled, leaning against the table. "Are you still driving me to my appointment? I hate to ask, but you know my car broke down." She sighed, biting her lip.

"It's no problem. I cleared most of the early afternoon, so everything should be ok." He assured her, as he glanced over the menu.

"Thank you." She grinned, playing with her glass.

"It's no problem." He assured her.

OoOoO

Clary smiled, brushing her lips against Jace's. They had been seeing each other a month and he officially gave her a stomach so full of butterflies she didn't know what to do with herself some times. She's been feeling a lot of butterflies lately, which made her heart soar. They were in the parking lot of the hospital killing some time before they had to go inside.

"Thanks for driving me. My appointment will probably be about a half hour." She chewed on her lip, forcing back a faint grin. She was excited to see another ultrasound of her little boy.

"Can go in with you?" Jace offered, turning his car engine off.

"You want to come?" She raised her eye brows in surprise, feeling her hand subconsciously reach for her stomach. She noticed that holding her swelling tummy had become a nervous habit. Jace is different then she thought he would be, but she was glad for it. He was someone who wasn't involved with her past that she could spend time with, which was really helping her move on from previous events in her life.

"Yeah," The side of his lip tugged upwards, making her pulse race. She was shocked that he wanted to come, but at the same time it made sense. He was very supportive of her pregnancy, which always kind of surprised her.

"Alright," she grinned, climbing out of the car.

As they approached the build, Jace tangled their fingers together. This is the first time someone has come with her to the hospital, and it felt really nice. She had been hesitant to take someone with her, but he was had driven her and they were getting along really well. She figured why not. She went to the desk, filling out the usual paper work. Jace leaned over and would ask a few small questions, which would make her grin. He honestly didn't know anything about pregnancy from what she could understand.

"Clary, we are ready for you." The nurse smiled at her, and the couple got to their feet. Jace followed a step behind her, letting her lead the way. He knew he was here as an observer. She realized that he didn't want to push her in any way at this appointment because she isn't use to someone coming with her. "Slip out of your shoes and step on the scale." She hit a few buttons on the machine before letting her step on it.

"I'll hold these." Jace picked up her flats, figuring that she probably wasn't going to put them on for a little while.

"Thank you." She blushed slightly, stepping up onto the scale.

"Who is that?" The nurse whispered so Jace couldn't here.

"We are kind of seeing each other." She bit back a smile, glancing back at him. The nurse made an impressed face, as she scribbled down her weight onto her clipboard. She took them to a room, and Clary hooped up on the examination table. "Roll you shirt up." She asked, grabbing a measuring tape from a drawer. She unrolled the little tap, stretching it across her belly. Jace watched curiously as the nurse measured most of her body to see how much growth there has been. Clary felt a little subconscious, but she felt a little better when he took her hand in his. "Dr. Blackthorn will be in shortly." The nurse exited the room, leaving them alone.

"What does it feel like to have a baby in your stomach?" He circled his thumb over her hand, looking at her with awe. He hasn't looked at her like that before and it made her nerves churn through her body.

"I don't really know how to explain it." She snickered, playing with his fingers.

"It must be a fascinating experience." He looked at her stomach with awe.

"It is. It's wonderful." She breathed, shaking her head in awe. He smiled, kissing her hand lightly. She felt her stomach flutter again, as Jace played with her hand.

"Hi, Clary, oh, who is this?" Helen grinned at Jace, shutting the door behind her.

"This is Jace, my…" She trailed off, remembering what they were supposed to be casual.

"Boyfriend." Jace spoke up a second later, seeing her distress.

"Boyfriend." She repeated, making her chest warm.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were seeing someone." She snickered, sitting on the stool next to the examination table. She squirted the jelly stuff on her stomach before sliding the wand over her stomach to take the ultrasound. "There's the heartbeat." She pointed out, setting the wand in place. "Oh, I think he's kicking. Do you feel that?" She looked over at her.

"Really? I don't feel it." She furrowed her brow slightly, looking down at her stomach.

"The can feel like gas or like you have a nervous stomach at first." She explained, pointing at the little limb that was moving.

"Oh." She smiled widely, wanting to place her hand over her stomach. She couldn't now, but she was going to the second this goop was off of her belly. "I just thought that I was getting butterflies." She looked at her tummy.

"No, that's your baby boy kicking." She grinned. "Everything looks healthy. Here is the picture of the ultrasound." She handed her the picture, and Clary gave it to Jace to hold, as she wiped the goo off of her stomach.

"I have a question if it's not too weird for me to ask." Jace spoke up.

"What?" The doctor asked, holding the clipboard to her chest.

"Well my mom growing up always said that if a woman had heartburn a lot while she was pregnant their baby would be born with a full head of hair. Is that true?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"That can't be a thing?" Clary laughed, looking over at her doctor. "Is that a thing because I get heartburn all the time?" She snickered, placing her hand on her tummy.

"Yes, it actually is true." Helen grinned at them. "But a baby with a head of hair is adorable, so you have nothing to worry about. The nurse has your release forms at the desk."

"My baby is going to have a big head of black hair." She rubbed her tummy, sitting up.

"Not red?" Jace cocked his heat to the side, looking at the image he handed her.

"Sebastian had dark hair." She sighed quietly, looking over at him. "And his parents both had dark hair, so the chance of my baby having light hair is slim to none." She pulled her shirt down, hopping off the examining table.

"That is disappointing." He wrinkled his nose at her, placing his hand on her lower back, as they made their way out of the room.

"Yeah, but it's ok. I like dark hair." She shrugged, scribbling her name on the release forms. "So are you going back to work after this?" She asked curiously, as they went outside.

"Eh," He wrinkled his nose, looking at his watch. "I mean I won't be able to get anything else done today, so probably not. Why? Is there something you want to do?" He opened the car door open for him.

"I just wanted to hang out." She shrugged her shoulders, buckling her seat belt.

"Ok." He grinned at her. "I'm going to steal some sweats from Alec when we get to your place." He smirked, driving off.

"Smart." She teased, settling in her seat. "My back hurts." She grumbled, trying to get comfortable in her seat.

"Do you need some heat on it?" He offered, getting to her apartment.

"No, I think I need to lie down." She inhaled a deep breath, shifting in her seat.

OoOoO

Clary wasn't sure how they got into this position, but she really enjoyed it. Jace was lying between her thighs at eye level with her tummy. They hadn't gotten very far intimately, but she felt very close to him in this moment. He ran his hands over her enlarged stomach, and she watched him with a faint smile. She needed this. She imaged Sebastian being the man to do this, but Sebastian would never look at her like that. Jace's eyes were bright with awe, making her grin widely.

"Have you thought of a name?" He asked, kissing her stomach lightly.

"I was thinking of naming him after my brother." She hummed, weaving her fingers into his soft hair.

"You don't talk about him a lot." He murmured, looking up at her.

"It hurts to think about him. I've been moving on, but it's still kind of hard." She sighed, playing with his locks, as he spoke to her. He nodded in understanding, tracing his fingers over her skin. "I still don't understand why Sebastian killed him." She huffed, feeling frustrated.

"I don't know." He breathed, pressing his lips lightly to her tummy. "We don't need to talk about it right now, but if you want to talk to me you can." He offered kindly.

"Thank you." She tugged at one of his curls, grinning at him. "What happened to no labels?" She teased after a few seconds of silence, remembering his deceleration in the hospital.

"You looked like you were panicking. I thought I would throw it out there." He suppressed a smile, resting his nose against her stomach.

"I don't know if I like it." She snickered, bending her knees slightly. Surprisingly, this position was even more comfortable.

"Well, it's too late now." He laughed, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"So what? We are official now?" She bit her lip, as he laid next to her.

"Do you want to be?" He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, kissing her lightly.

"Sure." She smiled, brushing her lips against his again. He inhaled a deep breath, slipping his hand through her hair. She whimpered quietly, moving her mouth rhythmically against his. She inhaled a sharp breath, as he slid his hands over her hips. She drew away from him, holding onto his arms lightly. He circled his thumb across her skin, looking brightly into her eyes. "I wasn't expecting that." She breathed with a smile, pecking his lips lightly once again. She's never been kissed like that before.

"Neither was I." He rubbed her side lightly. He hesitantly leaned over to kiss her, sliding his hand over her body. She whimpered quietly, tilting against his mouth. It felt so foreign to be in bed with a man again, but it felt so nice to be like this with someone. She also knew that Jace wouldn't try to push her, which took a lot of pressure off of her. Jace's tongue slipped between her lips, moving it expertly in her mouth. She moaned loudly, which was kind of embarrassing. She drew away from him, blushing heavily. "That was cute." He teased, putting his lips back on hers.

"It was?" She questioned, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, it means I'm doing something right." He chuckled, sticking his tongue in her mouth again. She giggled quietly, as he put his hand into her hair. It's been a long time since she has laughed this much, which was making her extremely happy.

"Could you stay the night?" She asked quietly, feeling her shoulders drop slightly.

"Yeah." He nodded, resting her forehead against hers.

She laid on her side, and Jace laid behind her, wrapping her arm around her waist. She inhaled a deep breath, as she reached out to turn off the light. She settled back down amongst the blankets, and Jace's body was warm against her back, which she found to be overwhelmingly relaxing. She hasn't been held properly in years, so she sunk into this feeling. She slid her hand over his, closing her eyes. She couldn't get comfortable on her side, but she couldn't sleep on her back. She shifted uncomfortable, making a wincing sound.

"Is your back still hurting?" He whispered from behind her, settling her hair around her head.

"Yeah." She grumbled, glancing back at him.

"Lift your knee up." He urged softly, as he ran his hand down her leg. She did as he said, flinching heavily when something slid between her legs. "It's just my knee." He kissed her cheek lightly, as she relaxed her upper leg against his. She sighed in relief, squeezing his hand lightly. "It takes pressure off of your back; when I'm not here get a nice thick pillow to put there." He explained, snuggling under the covers.

"Thank you." She murmured, closing her eyes.

She couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. Jace's entire body encompassed her, making her feel safe and secure in his arms. This was a new side of Jace that she hadn't seen, and it made her more excited to get to know him more. The man who almost never took off his suit, laid across her bed in his friends sweats, while he talked to an unborn baby that wasn't his. He has to go to work with tomorrow, but he still decided to stay the night. She bit her lip, smiling to herself. She heard Jace's breathing slow, as his grip around her waist loosened, and she felt darkness slowly surrounded her, lulling her to sleep.

OoOoO

A phone awoke Clary. She heaved a sigh because she didn't want to move, but she thought it might be important. She stretched her arm to answer her phone, bringing it to her ear.

"You are receiving a call from Sebastian Velrac. This call maybe recorded. Would you like to accept this call?" The voice over the phone spoke.

Clary slipped out of bed, as she got to her feet. She looked over at Jace before striding out of the room. She held the phone closely to her ear, debating about answering the call. Why would Sebastian call her? She felt her body bounce with nerves, crossing her arms over her stomach. Should she answer? She furrowed her brow, beginning to let her curiosity get the best of her.

"Do you accept this call?" The voice repeated.

"Yes." She hated herself for agreeing, but she did.

"One moment please."

Clary chewed on the inside of her cheek, while she waited for his voice. "Clary?" Sebastian's voice came over the phone.

"What do you want?" She snapped, suddenly feeling overcome with frustration.

 **A/N: Sorry guys, leaving you with a cliff hanger, but I won't make you suffer completely. I am wrapping up a one-shot for Jace and Clary with a possible affair involved and for anyone who guesses what Sebastian is calling about will get a look at it before I post it. :) Now I am not quite done with it. It will take a day because as I said not quite done. I just have a little bitty part to write, but I promise you guys will get it.**

 **So why did Sebastian call?**

 **I love Jace with her baby right now, which is part of the reason I wrote this fluffy chapter. I feel like Jace hadn't really realized what exactly he was getting into until now.**

 **Also does anyone have a guesses about why he killed her brother? I am just curious. I feel like it's obvious, but it is my idea. I will tell you she doesn't find out why he killed him until the last chapter. I actually already have that the final scene written and it is intense!**

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. I think you are going to enjoy it!**

"What do you want?" She snapped, suddenly feeling overcome with frustration. How dare he call her? Why does he have the right to call her?

"What do I want?" He scoffed. "You collapse in the middle of court with my child in your belly, and I don't hear anything about what happened." He exclaimed, obviously feeling excluded and undermined. "I got sick of waiting."

"I didn't think my child concerned you after you decide to try to murder it." She sneered, feeling anger boil over in her chest.

"Is my baby ok?" He repeated, sounding overly frustrated with her.

"I don't have to tell you. I'll see you in court tomorrow." She hung up, inhaling a deep breath. She set her phone down on the coffee table, running her hand through her hair. She could feel her blood pressure spike just from talking to that monster. She needed it to go down for the baby. She needs to stay calm she told herself, as she inhaled a deep breath. She sighed heavily, leaning against the door frame.

"You ok?" A gravelly voice came up behind her, as a big hand rubbed over her arms. She could feel the tension that built in her shoulder slowly dissipate away from his touch, bringing her lean into him for comfort.

"I'm fine." She exhaled an exhausted breath, slanting back against Jace's firm body. He brought his arms around her, and she rested against him, feeling his heart beat against her back. She closed her eyes, feeling safe in his embrace, which surprised her. She knew then that she was falling for him. She knew it was bad idea because she met him only a few months ago, but he was here. He has done nothing but support her. She began to wonder if she should just fall, let him be part of her life for good.

"Come back to bed." He kissed her ear lightly, urging her back to her room.

"Ok." She breathed, following him back to her bed. She slipped under the covers, lying on her back. Jace was lying on his side facing her. He kept his eyes fixed on hers, and she refused to look away. He was beautiful. She resisted the urge to gently touch his face. She wanted to run her finger along the curve of his cheek, as he leaned into her fingers.

"Was that Sebastian?" He asked softly, breaking the silence.

"Yeah." She turned her body to face him better, and she kind of wished he was holding her now.

"How did you two meet?" He asked curiously, tucking his hand under his cheek.

"In college, he was rich and good looking." She murmured, remembering the prince like features he had as a young man. She worshipped him when they first started dating. She lost touch with all of her friends quickly. They got married quickly. Everything happened so quickly. "I wasn't very popular in high school, so when this gorgeous, amazing, guy asked me out, I couldn't say no." She ruffled her hair, shaking her head. Jace turned his eyes down at her words, processing the things that she said. He didn't respond for a long time, which made her feel a little nervous.

"Well I think you're beautiful, and honestly you are too good for him even before he committed whatever crimes he had done. He controlled you, and used you to get where he is. He looks shady, but he had a sweet innocent looking girl on his arm. You carried him through his political career. You deserve better than that." He breathed, playing with the slope of her torso

"You think I'm beautiful." She looked up at him under her lashes, feeling slightly astonished. She felt a little silly for only paying attention to that part of his carefully thought through speech, but she felt like a whale these past few months, making her feel ugly and fat. She had spent hours standing in the mirror, staring at her growing stomach, and this is the first time someone had called her beautiful in what seemed like eons.

"I think you are probably one of the sexiest people I have ever met." His hand cupped her hip, sending a jolt of heat down her stomach. She forced herself not to pounce him even though she really wanted to. _No sex before marriage. No sex before marriage_. She was not putting her morals aside because he made her feel alive for once in a long time.

"Really?" She smiled brightly, tangling her legs with his. She felt her heart pound with excitement, as he ran his thumb along her hip.

"Yes," He leaned down to kiss her lightly, as he brought her closer to him. He grinned against her lips, making her giggle. He drew away, glancing down at her chest. "Your breasts are wet." He scooted back a little bit, pointing at the wet circles on her shirt.

"What?" She squeaked, clambering out of bed, as she ran to the bathroom. Was she leaking breast milk?! She whipped off her shirt, staring at her breast in the mirror. She slid her finger over the nipple, seeing a yellowish fluid. Jace leaned against the bathroom door facing away from her. She blushed heavily, realizing that she left the car door open.

"Everything ok?" He asked softly, keeping his eyes at the wall behind her.

"I'm leaking." She huffed, crumpling her face into her hands. "This is so embarrassing." She fished for her shirt, slipping her shirt over her head.

"It's natural. You are with child. It is to be expected, if I knew you would react this way, I wouldn't have said anything." He came up behind her, resting his shin on her shoulder.

"It's ok." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Let's go back to sleep." He encouraged quietly, taking her hand. "Or you are going to be too tired for court tomorrow afternoon." He explained softly, knowing that would get her into bed.

OoOoO

Clary and Alec arrived at court, and even though Clary fainted the last time she was there she felt more confident this time. She wasn't spiraling like she was before, which automatically made her feel better about the hearing. Jace also helped a lot last night. He spoke to her in a way that no one else had while he touched her swollen belly like it was life. He was the only one that had taken the time to touch her like that.

Alec held the little partisan open for her, and she slipped through it, taking a seat at the table. She inhaled a calming breath, resting her hand on her belly for comfort. Her baby deserved to enter a world without his father in it to torture him. Alec stood next to her, shifting through his papers. Clary glanced over at the side door, as Lilith and Sebastian strode out. They sat at the opposite table, and for the first time she didn't feel like crap when she looked at him. She knew he wasn't going to get out of this. She knew that she was going to win.

"We will now begin Morgenstern VS Velrac divorce case. Miss Morgenstern, are you feeling better?" The judge asked, looking sympathetically at her. Her fainting spell might have actually helped her case she realized, knowing that it made her look even more like a victim. That's how she needed to play it because that's what she was.

"Yes, sir," She stood up, soothing her skirts down. "I am doing much better. It was nothing major, and I am feeling great today." She smiled at him before taking her seat again.

"I'm glad to hear that." He grinned at her, inhaling a deep breath. "Now you two may begin."

"My client has inquired to know the medical information involving Miss Morgenstern's pregnancy because it Mr. Velrac's baby. He has the right to know these things." Lilith explained, resting her hands against the table in front of her.

"Since Sebastian forcefully impregnated her, I feel that it is perfectly fair for her to keep these things to herself. She wants to sever all ties with Mr. Velrac for all the cruel things he had done to her like switching out her birth control with a placebo. He has controlled her life for their entire relationship, and she wants to be free of him." Alec rested a hand on her shoulder, turning his eyes to the judge. He was good at this. The first time they were in court she was so out of it she didn't notice Alec's counter arguments or anything.

"He is still the father." Lilith brought up again. Clary hated that he was her father's baby.

"A father who endangered its health by attempted to murder the woman who was carrying it." He clarified, standing firm.

"He has every right to know his child!" Lilith exclaimed loudly. The right? The right? Sebastian assaulted her, and he has the right to know her baby. No. No. He doesn't.

"He has no right!" Clary yelled, pushing out of her seat. White hot rage filled her vision, bursting over the dam into every part of her body. "Sebastian you were the worst thing that ever happened to me! You never loved me. You forced me to get pregnant. You killed my brother! You cheated on me with whores. You lied constantly. You have controlled my entire life, and I hate you. This baby has nothing to do with you not anymore. You screwed me, provided me with your seed, and now I am done with you." She didn't hear the judge screaming for her to calm down and to sit. The gavel was being banged loudly, but she didn't care.

"Please I was the best thing the ever happened to you. You would be nothing without me. I gave you everything you could have possibly needed and more. At least I'm not trying to fill this void by fucking a carbon copy of the person who tricked me! You are a fool. You made it too easy for me." Sebastian shouted deafeningly, looking furious as she huffed with fury.

"You don't know anything about me! You only wanted to use me, and I am sick of it, I am sick of you, and I wish you were dead!" She screamed, feeling like she was going to tear her hair out with frustration.

"I will have order in this court!" The judge yelled. "If either of you say one more thing, I will hold you for contempt." He threatened, glaring at the two of them. Sebastian flipped the table, making Clary flinched heavily. She held her hand over her heart, feeling it pound heavily in her chest.

"Screw you!" Sebastian stated, seeming overwhelmingly angry. "This whole thing is ridiculous. You are the most annoying needy women I have ever been with, and I was good to you for 10 years. I never hit you, I never raped you, and I never withheld anything from you. You didn't deserve anything I gave you." He snarled at her, clinching his jaw.

"Officer, please take them down to the cells." The judge boomed.

"What?! I didn't say anything! I'm pregnant you can't put me in a cell with him. He tried to kill me." She exclaimed with disgust, as an officer came up behind her.

"We have more than one cell. I have never seen such outrageous behavior before. You should be ashamed of yourselves." The judge scolded them, as they were escorted out of the room together.

Thankfully, the two cells were empty, so they were alone. She paced back and forward for a few second before sitting on the bench in the cell. She glared at the bars surrounding her, knowing she didn't belong here. She shouldn't have yelled like that, and the only excuse she could think of was that her hormone shifted or something. She has never had an outburst like that before, which scared her. She wasn't an angry person. She didn't know what to do with herself now.

Clary huffed with crossed arms, as she sat down on the bench. She hated that she had to spend even more time with Sebastian then she had to. Now they were stuck next to each other for who knows how long, and she just wanted to leave. She wanted to be done with him, but she still had two trials and this disaster to deal with. She ran her hand over her stomach lightly, scratching where she felt the baby's movements. At least this little guy still seemed happy. She tried to calm herself down because stress wasn't good for baby Jon's development.

"You never said if the baby was ok." Sebastian spoke up after several minutes of tense silence.

"He's fine." She muttered, starting at her enlarged stomach.

"It's a boy?" He questioned, glancing over at him. She nodded silently, dropping her head back against the wall. She played with her fingers, beginning to feel overly frustrated with herself for over reacting in the court house. Her face felt hot with anger and disappointment, and she couldn't get it to go away. "Good carry on the family name." He stated quietly, obviously wanting to talk to her. If he wanted to talk, she had some questions at ask.

"I'm not letting you take his name too." She bit out. "Why did you switch out my birth control?" She asked, looking over at him.

"I knew you were going to leave. I couldn't have that, now could I? It would ruin my career. I switched it out two weeks before you filed for a divorce because we were still screwing around then, and it stuck. I knew you wouldn't leave after that." He shrugged, yawning heavily.

"You could have asked me about wanting a baby. I probably would have said yes." She huffed, running her fingers through her hair. She wanted a child for years, and Sebastian always said no. He always said that they needed to wait just a little bit longer.

"You were about to file for a divorce. You wouldn't have agreed. I knew the second you were unsure about us because you started spending 5 days a week with Isabelle." He explained, looking up at the ceiling.

"I always hung out with Isabelle." She exclaimed, furrowing her brow at him.

"Not that much." He snorted, crossing his arms.

"I really want some goldfish with cheesecake ice cream." She mumbled, feeling her stomach grumble. Sebastian didn't respond, and she was glad for it. They were done talking, probably forever.

They reminded in silence after that. She felt her eyes begin to water because she was so tired of the fighting. This is the first civil conversation they've had in months, making her realize it was always like this. It was always stiff and quiet. Tears slipped down her cheeks when she realized that the only reason she was with him was because she thought Sebastian was the best she could do. She inhaled a sharp breath, wiping her eyes. She thought everything he said was true until recently, making her breath catch in her throat. She didn't want to cry in front of _him_ , but she couldn't stop it. She was happy that Sebastian didn't say anything about it.

"Clary Morgenstern, you are free to go." The guard unlocked her ceil, holding it open for her. She inhaled a deep breath, rubbing her eyes in attempt to compose herself before having to face anyone else. She stepped outside, seeing Alec there.

"Hey." He looked sympathetically at her, holding his arms out for a hug. She held onto him, resting her head on his chest. "You shouldn't have done that. I had the judge where I wanted him, and we could have been done today." He breathed, rubbing her back.

"I know. It's these stupid hormones. I'm angry one minute, sad the next." She grumbled, releasing him.

"Let me take you home." He rested his hand on her back, leading her out of the court house. Alec huffed, pulling his phone out of the pocket. "What?" He asked before grinning widely. "Really? What changed?... Ok, I'll meet you tomorrow 8 am at my office." He hung up, smirking heavily. "Sebastian settled. He's giving you everything. He said he wanted his son to have everything he needs in life." Alec looked proud of himself for winning the case, but now Clary didn't want his money. She wanted his money because she didn't want to work to support her baby, but she didn't want it knowing that he gave it to her out of pity. Even though he said it was for the kid, Clary knew it was because she fainted and cried in front of him.

"Great." She bit out, stepping out into the sun.

 **A/N: So she won the divorce case, now for his trial! I seriously love writing this Sebastian the anger the passions. It is awesome. I know none of you know Sebastian's motives yet, but I love them. I have the last scenes written, and it is powerful and crazy. I don't know how long it will be till the end, but I am excited for it.**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you guys like this chapter. I feel like for a modern couple that this chapter is pretty realistic.**

Clary stepped into the apartment, slumping against the door. Alec was already moving around the kitchen, but she needed a minute to collect everything. So much has happened in the last few hours, and she is over come with sleepiness. She inhaled a deep breath, ruffling her hair. She felt a weight lifted off of her shoulders because of the divorce. She still had his actual trial to testify in, but she could do it. She felt like she was becoming herself again, like she was getting free. She pushed off the door, sitting at the kitchen island.

"What do you want to eat? I'll make you anything you want. I think you deserve to cheat on your pregnancy diet today." Alec clapped, slinging a dishrag over his shoulder. She did deserve a treat. She deserved to give into her craving today.

"Mozzarella sticks in some sort of onion sauce, drizzled with chocolate." She grinned deviously, as she propped her elbows against the counter. She could feel her stomach calling for cheesy, onion, chocolately goodness.

"Interesting choice, but your wish is my command." He laughed, turning to the fridge.

Clary chewed on her lip, thinking about the night before. She remembered Jace speaking and kissing her pregnant belly, and she started to smile. Last night was so perfect. She couldn't believe she was officially dating Jace, but she was excited about it. It was new and exciting, which is something she wanted to explore more. She wanted to see him more. It's been so long since she was someone's girlfriend, which made her uneasy. What was the code of conduct for dating now? "Would it be weird if I called Jace and asked to see him again tonight?" She asked, feeling her cheeks heat up. She hasn't spoken to Alec a lot about dating his best friend, but right now he was the best person to talk to about him.

"He spent the night last night, didn't he? He was fumbling around in the dark this morning." Alec snorted with amusement, tossing the dish rag to the counter, as he piled supplies onto the counter.

"Yeah." She grinned even wider, biting her lip. Alec probably assumed they fooled around, or maybe he didn't. Sebastian never stayed the night, so she didn't know how to handle roommates the day after.

"Did you two..." He trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows, as he made a horrific gesture.

"No!" She exclaimed with laughter, putting her hand on her face to hide the embarrassment. "You know I'm not like that." She felt like her face was on fire from the slight humiliation.

"You're no fun." Alec chuckled, dumping chocolate into a bowl above boiling water.

"I'm plenty fun." She rolled her eyes teasingly, having heard the same little speech from Isabelle earlier that week. "The sad thing is I'm super horny like all the time. My hormones are all over the place." She groaned, putting her face in the crook of her elbow.

"Just have sex with him. Get all that frustration out." He shrugged, stirring things together.

"I don't want to have sex with him because my baby wants me to have sex. I want to have it with him because I love him and because we got married or something." She huffed, leaning back in her seat. Jace was a perfect specimen, and she knew he had to be good at it. He was a player for years, which shocks her. He doesn't act like that at all with her.

"Ok, I get that." He nodded in understanding.

"So is it weird if I call him to hang out tonight?" She groaned, heaving a sigh.

"I don't see why not?" He shrugged, looking over her with soft eyes. "How are things going on your side?" He questioned quietly, probably knowing everything dealing with Jace's side of their budding relationship.

"I think things are going great." She blew out, shaking her head with her lips curled slightly upwards.

"But..." He raised an eyebrow at her, wondering if there was a downside.

"I'm worried that this is getting too serious too soon." She sighed, shoving her hand in her hair. "I'm just worried he's going to end up like Sebastian, trying to control me." She murmured, feeling her heart heavy in her chest.

"Jace isn't controlling you." Alec stated plainly.

"I just feel like it's so soon to be in a relationship with him, and I'm worried that I'm going to let him take advantage of me because I am in a vulnerable place. I literally just got divorced today." She exclaimed, not knowing how to deal with this new relationship.

"Jace would never take advantage of someone, and you have been fighting everything all on your own. If he had been controlling he would be speaking for you, which he doesn't do. He lets you do things yourself and if you need him he'll come." Alec explained.

"What does he say about me?" She breathed, wanting to know what he told other people about her.

"He talks about you all the time. I've never seen him like this. He was a dog before he met you and then he just stopped." He shrugged his shoulders, bringing his eyes to hers. "He worships the ground you walk on, and I'm not sure if he has processed you being pregnant yet, but I know at the end of the day he really wants a family." Alec smiled, watching her expression.

"I think he processed that last night." She smiled to herself, flashing back to his mouth her stomach.

"That's good. I think you should call him. Spend as much time as you can with him before the baby comes. Once he comes everything is about him, so enjoy freedom while it last." He turned around; fiddling around with the pots he had on the stove.

"I haven't thought about that." She inhaled a deep breath, realizing that she had four months until everything was about Jonathan. "How is everything with Magnus?" She changed the subject, glancing over him.

"It's good." Alec grinned, placing her mozzarella sticks on the table. "He asked me to move in with him last night." He grinned, scooping some chocolate sauce out of the pan, drizzling it elegantly over her cheese sticks.

"What? That's amazing. What did you say?" She exclaimed with excitement.

"I said I would think about it. It's a big decision." He poured the onion sauce into a bowl, pushing her food in front of her.

"What's holding you back?" She asked curiously. Alec and Magnus had been together for what seems like forever, and they were so sweet together.

"My lease isn't up for another six months, and well your here." She mumbled, playing with the countertop.

"Don't stay here for me. I'll be fine." She exclaimed, dipping the sick in her onion sauce. She didn't want to hold Alec back from the man he was in love. Even though her love life was complicated, it doesn't mean that Alec couldn't be happy.

"You're sure? You've had such a rough time, and I don't want to abandon you." He inhaled a sharp breath, wanting to be there for his friend.

"You wouldn't be abandoning me. You were kind enough to let me stay here. I'll be ok." She assured him with a smile. She could move into the master bedroom, so she can make her room into a nursery for little Jon.

"How about I wait until my lease is up and then I can sign it over to you?" He suggested, sitting next to her.

"Deal." She grinned, bumping into his arm.

"When are you going to call him?" Alec asked curiously, taking one of her cheese sticks.

"Well, it's only the afternoon. I'll call him a little while later. He's probably in meetings." She pointed out, chomping down on her amazing cheese sticks. They were delicious, and she had never been more grateful to be living with Alec.

OoOoO

Clary flopped on her back, holding her phone above her, as she flicked through her contacts. She still felt a little nervous about calling him so soon, but Alec was right. She needed to enjoy her freedom with him while it lasted. It just made her a little nervous because she didn't know dating etiquette anymore. What was to be expected when it comes to these things? She clicked his name, bringing the phone to her ear. She had to take a jump. She had to let herself fall.

"Hey there," Jace voice was rather chipper, making her smile.

"Hi," she bit her lip, feeling her heart thump with excitement. "Are you free later tonight to hang out?" She asked, as her cheeks fill with heat. He always asked her out, so she felt like she was going on a limb asking him out.

"Actually, I'm not." He sighed, sounding a little disappointed. "I have this formal dinner with some people from my committee that I'm in, and then I have to go to back to New York this weekend, so I can meet with my Constituents." He explained.

"Oh," she stated quietly. The warm feeling in her chest disappeared, and she closed her eyes. She felt disgruntled because she built herself up only to get turned down. Of course he was busy. He has a life, and they just started seeing either other. It's not like he can blow his responsibilities off to comfort her.

"If you want to come to the dinner with me you can." He offered, hearing that the let down in her voice.

"No, I can't be around that crowd yet." She murmured, sighing heavily. "Besides all they would do is talk about me and what happened in court." She grumbled, remembering the way Sebastian flipped over a table. She felt like that was her lowest point so far because of her outburst. She couldn't believe she had gotten thrown in the courts cell. It was so humiliating.

"What happened in court?" He asked, sounding heavily concerned about her.

"I totally blew up at Sebastian, and he yelled back then filled a table." She huffed, shaking her head. Other than when Sebastian attacked her he was never violent, so when she saw these eruptions, it terrified her. "They threw me in their cells, and then Sebastian kept asking me about the baby, and then I cried." She sighed, rolling into her side and propping a pillow between her thighs.

"I am sorry. I have another meeting to get to, but I promise I'll FaceTime you once I get to New York. Ok? I really want to hear about your day." He spoke softly, which touched her heart.

"Alright, what time would that be?" She bit her lip, feeling herself get excited. He wanted to FaceTime her to hear about her day, which made her so happy.

"Probably 11? Is that alright?" He guessed.

"Yeah, sounds good." She pursed her lips, attempting to keep from smiling widely.

"Good, I'll talk to you later." He hung up the phone, and she groaned loudly. She slapped her pillow to her face, heaving a sigh. She was glad he was going to FaceTime her, but she really wanted him to actually be here. She inhaled a deep breath, feeling her chest drop. She felt overcome with sad emotions, and she didn't understand why.

"You don't need him to hold you when you're upset. You're fine. You're your own person." She told herself, as she sniffed heavily.

She felt tears running down her face, and she growled at herself. Why was she crying? Her day was rough, but she got over it. Why was she crying now? She a sob choked out of her, as her emotions overwhelmed her. She rubbed her eyes, curling into a ball. She couldn't stop it anymore then she could in the cell earlier that day. She knew she wanted Jace here, but that couldn't be why she was crying. Stupid pregnant hormones. She felt pain in her gut, making her grumble in frustration. The baby moved into an awful position, and she gasped. Now she had to pee. She huffed, climbing to her feet. Jonathan was being a little butt now wasn't he. Today had been frustrating enough, and now her babe is was acting like he wanted to kill her.

OoOoO

Clary blinked her eyes open, seeing that her phone was ringing. She quickly looked at the clock, seeing that it was 11:03. She slapped her hand to her face, fishing for her phone. She fell asleep. She flicked the light on, as she answered it. "Hey." Jace smiled before furrowing his brow. "You were asleep, weren't you?" He asked, seeming a little disappointed. "I didn't want to wake you. If I would have known, I wouldn't have called. You need your rest." He pouted at her, as he climbed onto his bed.

"It is ok." She rubbed her eyes, and attempted to flatten her hair. She felt like she looked hideous, but she probably looked worst last night. "I wanted to talk to you." She smiled sleepily, trying to find another comfortable position.

"What do you want to talk about?" He laid on his side, propping his phone the best he could against something.

"I don't know." She murmured, pulling the covers to her neck. "Tell me stuff I don't about you. I feel like I'm always talking." She whispered, curling under the covers.

"Where do you want me to start? That's really broad." He teased with a smile.

"Your childhood?" She questioned softly, biting her lip.

"My dad was a thug and my mother was crazy. I spent most of my time at the Lightwoods, and they pretty much adopted me at 10. It's kind of odd we didn't meet sooner." He chuckled, propping his arm behind his head.

"Yes, it is." Her cheeks became pink when she realized that it was weird that they hadn't met sooner.

"What else is there?" He hummed. "I played football growing up."

"Boring!" She laughed. "Something interesting." She encouraged with a faint smile.

"Hmmm... I hate ducks." He wrinkled his nose, as he revealed a fear of his.

"Ducks? Why?" She snickered, ducking her head against her shoulder. She laughed heavily, turning her head into her pillow. He hates ducks. What is that about?!

"I don't know. I look into their eyes, and they seem dead inside." He squinted his eyes, pursing his lips along with it. He looked so silly like that, which just made her giggle harder. Her sides were starting to hurt by now, so she tried to calm herself down.

"Well now you look dead inside." She joked, soothing her blankets down.

"I look totally lively." He gave her a suggested look, making her laugh even harder.

"You are an idiot." She snorted, shaking her head at him.

"I'm amazing." He countered, sending her an air kiss. She pecked her lips at the screen, making Jace grin at her.

"How was your dinner? Who all was there?" She asked, as her giggles subsided.

"The usual people." He shrugged, sighing heavily. He obviously was bored the entire time, which made her wonder how it would have gone if she went with him.

"So Adlertree, Starkweather, and- oh… It was a woman. Maia?" She offered. "Along with their wives and husband, of course." She grinned deviously, knowing that she was right. She had dinner with him more times then she could count, and they were the dullest people ever.

"You're good. Is it just me, or did it seem like Maia and her husband were a little…" he winced, gritting his teeth. "Tense." They were awkward to be around, and you couldn't help feel bad for her husband. It was obvious that he adored her, but she just didn't return those feelings.

"I never really knew her very well, but I know that she isn't in love with her husband anymore." She sighed, inhaling a deep breath. She felt bad for both of them, especially now that she was going through this divorce with Sebastian. If Sebastian and her had separated sooner, much sooner, they might have been happy.

"That's too bad." He murmured before they fell into silence. She was glad he woke her up for this because everything was so simple. She felt at ease and relaxed. "You're originally from New York aren't you?" He changed the subject to a much happier one.

"Yeah, my mother lives there." She smiled, realizing that she probably should call her soon.

"Do you want me to bring you to New York the next time I go?" He offered shyly, knowing that it was a big jump for a budding couple. Going away together was a big deal, and normally that's when couples screw around, which is something they won't be doing. It made her a little nervous because he might have certain expectations. She knew he probably didn't have those kinds of expectations, and she was just being paranoid.

"I would like that." She breathed, feeling her heart contract in her chest. She was excited to go home, and see some of her old friends.

"Sounds good," he murmured with a grin. "How's Jon doing?" Jace asked softly, curling under his blankets. The way he said Jon made her so happy. He said it with such endearment it made her so glad that he cared about her baby.

"He was being a little pain in my butt today." She looked at her stomach accusingly. "He sat in uncomfortable places, made me have very dramatic food cravings, and made me cry multiple times." She snickered, shaking her head slightly.

"Don't cry." He pouted at her, nuzzling under his covers.

"I'm not crying now." She laughed, shaking her head at him. "I have already cried in front of you more times than I would like to count." She snickered, slipping further under the covers.

"I like it when you cry." He whispered, and then his eyes widened. "I didn't mean that I like it when you cry, but I like being there when you need a shoulder. I guess." He blushed heavily. "You know what I mean." He put his hand on his face, seeming a little embarrassed.

"I get it." She nodded, feeling her eyelids get heavy.

"I think I'm going to let you go. We need some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow though?" He suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good. Good night." She bit her lip, as she hung up. She smiled at the phone before setting it on the side table.

 **A/N: What did you guys think?**

 **Thanks to everyone who has read, followed, favorited, or reviewed my story. I love seeing your guys interest my work!**

 **Please review! I love hearing from you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! I am going to be taking a break from writing for a while. I am going out of town to watch my baby cousins, and I feel like my writing hasn't been very well lately. I think it's a pretty good time to take a step back. I probably won't post another chapter until the end of august because I will be gone until then.**

 **Please enjoy the next chapter of Backstabbers Never Die!**

Clary was sitting on a yoga mat in her Lamaze class with Isabelle sitting behind her. Most of the women had a husband or a boyfriend, and Clary had her best friend. She would have invited Jace, but she didn't think that they were close enough for him to be in the room when she gave birth. Izzy wrapped her arms around Clary's belly, resting her cheek on her shoulder.

"Now, breathe in and out. Now partners it is your job to help create a relaxed and calm environment for the mother." The instructor showed the class how to inhale and exhale to keep from getting winded during labor. Clary repeated the exercise, closing her eyes. The first half of this class they explained what giving birth was like and what to expect, which made Clary terrified to give birth. The relaxing techniques they learned immediately after that really helped calm her down.

"I don't get why we have to be taught to breath." Izzy muttered, sighing quietly. Clary shushed her, attempting to pay attention. "Are you seeing Jace tonight? He just got back didn't he?" She whispered with a smile.

"Iz, this is almost over, and I really need to listen. Shh." Clary put her finger to her lip, turning her attention back to the instructor.

"Now, labor can last a long time, and it is important to move around. If you stay in bed in those stirrups the whole time, you'll feel even more uncomfortable and even more stressed. Walking around the room or bouncing on an exercise ball it can advance birth and relieve pain." The woman explained, as she got to her feet. "Until next time, keep practicing those exercises with your partners, and I will see you next week." She grinned at them.

"Now you can talk." Clary glanced back at her friend, who was now standing.

"Here, I'll help you up." She held her hands out, and Clary took them, pulling her to her feet. "Let's go get some lunch." She smiled, leading the way out to the car. Clary hated driving now because she felt she was steering across her stomach. Isabelle drove them to a little café, where Clary got a sandwich.

Clary didn't realize how painful the whole process of giving birth might be. She knew it wasn't going to be pleasant, but she didn't realize that her entire cervix would be expanding. She kind of just wanted to keep little Jon inside of her now.

"So are you seeing Jace tonight?" Izzy asked, leaning against the table, which broke her scary thoughts.

"No, he gets in a kind of late, so I figured we would just get together with him tomorrow for dinner." She shrugged, ruffling her hair. She missed Jace. His trip had gotten postponed five days because of a political emergency, so she hadn't seen him in days.

"That's no fun." She wrinkled her nose at her, playing with her food.

"What about you? How's your love life going?" She snickered, changing the subject.

"I met someone." She sighed happily.

"Of course you did." Clary teased, winking at her.

"No, like I really met someone. I mean I met him a while ago, but he just asked me out the other day. I didn't even know he was interested in me like that, and he didn't even try to get into my skirt. At first I was offended, but he said he wanted us to get to know each other before we took that step. We've been on like 5 dates, and, I don't know, I haven't felt like this before." She explained with a small smile across her face.

"Really?" Clary bit her lip, knowing that Isabelle only really felt lust for guys.

"Yeah, I do want to get him in bed though." She smirked heavily with a glint in her eyes.

"Of course you do." She laughed.

OoOoO

There was a soft knock on the door late at night. Clary paused the TV, setting down her box of fancy chocolates. She waddled towards the door before peeking her head out to see who it was. She was mortified when she realized it was Jace, and promptly slammed the door in his face. She had a face mask on, she was covered in sweat from a hot flash, and her hair was sticking in every which direction. "Clary?" His voice was muffled, as he knocked again.

"I wish you would have called. I look like a disaster." She leaned against the door, feeling absolutely humiliated. No one had seen her this trashed before. She only let herself look like this because she knew Alec was staying at Magnus' tonight.

"I don't care. I've been in New York for a week and a half, and I missed you." He murmured, rasping his knuckle against the wood. "I can go if you want, but I really wanted to see you."

"Promise not to laugh." She sighed quietly, turning the handle. She knew her face was red under her mask, and her hot flash had made things even worse. He smiled faintly, leaning down to kiss her lightly.

"You look a little rough, but you are still in incredibly sexy." He smirked, cupping her neck lightly. She met his eyes, feeling like they widened with surprise. Whenever he calls her sexy, her stomach does a flip. She doesn't get it either. Cute, yes, but sexy?

"I'm going to wash this off of my face real quick." She scurried to the bathroom, quickly scrubbing her face. She couldn't believe that he saw her like this. She felt super embarrassed even if he said she was sexy. He was probably just appeasing her because he felt bad for her. She stared at herself in front of the mirror, and hated how she looked right now. She could see the layer of sweat on her skin with her hair sticking every which direction. She slid her hand over her stomach, feeling overwhelming fat. She huffed quietly, walking back into the living room. She sat up on the couch with him, tucking her legs under her. She picked up her chocolates, pressing play. She could feel Jace's gaze on her.

"What are you watching?" Jace asked, slinging his arm over her shoulders.

"Just Friends. The only funny part is the brothers though." She shrugged her shoulders, leaning against him. It felt good to be held by someone again. She missed his arms coiled around her, keeping her secure and safe. She picked up one of her chocolates and bit it before dropping it back in the little box.

"I thought you aren't supposed to eat chocolate?" He questioned, looking curiously at her. Clary stared at the box, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She felt horrible. She sniffed heavily, as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I didn't mean to make you cry. I just thought you weren't supposed to have caffeine or something." He rubbed her back, hugging him to her when she started sobbing.

"I feel awful. I am hot. I am tired. My back hurts. Today has just sucked, and I thought chocolate would make me feel better because it used to make me feel better. Now it just gives me heartburn, and I am still eating it." She cried into her hands, gasping for breath. "I am so sweaty. I feel like I'm on fire. If I wasn't pregnant I would take an ice bath or something because it is like I am covered in flames." She dropped her hands, gazing pathetically at him. Jace got to his feet, and Clary's head fell. She thought that he was finally done with her. She has so much baggage to deal with; she didn't understand how he could be interested. She heard him open the fridge, which made her realize that he wasn't leaving. He placed something cold on her neck before tugging the pony out of her hair. She sighed softly when he pulled her hair up into a pony tail.

"You're ok." He kissed her head. He walked around the couch, sitting next to her. He pulled her into his lap, keeping her close.

"Thank you." She rested her head against his chest, as he rubbed her arm.

"I missed you." He whispered, kissing her temple. She snuggled into him, nuzzling her head into his neck, as she closed her eyes. She listened to his heart, as she let herself calm down. She had been getting all worked up, but now it was all released and she could relax.

"What was happening in New York?" She questioned softly, wanting to know about him.

OoOoO

Clary woke up early the next morning, and Jace's arms were coiled around her. He held her protectively, which made her smile. He was still fast asleep, and she turned in her arms to face. She traced her fingers along his cheek, making his squeeze his eyes shut slightly. She smiled, sliding her nail down the curve of her nose.

She was a mess last night, but he made it all better. She found herself being much happier around him, which surprised her. She was happy without him. She didn't need him to be happy, but she found herself smiling a lot more when he was there. He always knew what to do to make things better. He told her how to help her back. He put an ice pack on her neck. He called her beautiful when she needed it the most.

He worked hard, and he was a good person. She felt like that was kind of rare these days. She needed to do something for him because he has done so much good for her. She curled her fingers to his chin, feeling the stubble that appeared. She wondered what she should do for him. She pursed her lips when she realized that they never did anything that he really wanted to do. They just went out to meals really. She was going to have to figure out some things that he liked because he deserved to be given just as much as she gave him.

"Clary, why are you touching my face?" His eyes were still closed, making her blush slightly.

"Because you have a very handsome face." She whispered, pecking his nose lightly. He smiled sleepily, pulling her closer to him. "Thank you for coming last night." She breathed, rubbing his arm.

"I needed my dose of baby kicks." He placed a hand on her belly, making her snicker quietly.

"You've never really said how you want to be involved with my baby." She muttered, glancing away from him.

"I don't really know." He murmured, slipping his hand under her t-shirt onto the skin of her stomach.

"That's ok." She breathed, sliding her fingers over his. "I was just curious if you wanted to just help or did you want to be like his dad." She felt a little vulnerable talking about it, but she needed to know before the baby came.

"I don't know." He kissed her lightly. "I just feel like I need to be around a little more, you know? I feel like the second I say that I want to be your baby's dad everything changes, and we aren't ready for that." He whispered, moving his hand to cradle her cheek. "I mean it's only been a few months." He circled his thumb gently across her skin, looking at her with kind eyes.

"I understand." She nuzzled into his hand, feeling slightly disappointed by his response.

"I have to go soon." He sighed, glancing over at the clock.

"Right, you have work." She murmured, as their eye contact broke.

"Yeah." He exhaled a long breath, seeming like he didn't want to leave. "I'll see you tonight at 7 for our date. Good luck meeting with attorneys today." He slanted his lips against her own, making her body drift closer to his. His hand slid down to her hip, squeezing it lightly. She whimpered softly, wanting him to kiss her into oblivion. He is so good at kissing. "Bye." He bumped her nose lightly with his before climbing out of her bed. She watched him grab his things and head out the door. She rolled onto her back, staring up the ceiling.

OoOoO

A few hours later, Clary was sitting in the defense attorney's office. She was one of their lead witnesses in Sebastian's trail, which made her overwhelmingly nervous. Alec went with her because he is still her attorney, and he was worried that they would badger her. "Alec, what's something that Jace likes to do? I want to do something for him, but I don't know what to do." She asked, pursing her lips. She knew that it was time to work, but she had some free time before the lawyer came in.

"I don't know. He's a pretty basic guy." He shrugged, leaning back in her seat.

"That isn't helpful." She muttered, crossing her arms.

"He likes boats. He used to have one, but then it got destroyed in a storm." He explained with a faint smile. "I sued the crap out of the harbor for not properly storing it."

"Sebastian had a boat, which means I have boat." She bit back a grin, knowing that it was a perfect idea.

"You know everything is going to be fine with the trail." Alec placed his hand over hers, making her relax a little bit. "You don't need to do this if you don't want to." He assured him.

"No, I need to." She took a shaky breath, feeling her stomach churn.

"Lilith is a vicious lawyer. Remember when she threatened you. I just don't want her to get you to accidently say something that would get him off the hook." He explained.

"I can handle Lilith, and you'll be sitting at the table that day, won't you? You can object." She said hopefully, as the lawyers walked in.

"Yes, your lawyer can be on the panel when you are being questioned." The defense attorney walked in, sitting in front of them. Clary felt her baby do flips in her belly, which just confirmed her nerves. "Now, we are going to need to prep you. We have a lot of questions to go through today. Are you ready to start?" He asked, moving a paper in front of her.

"Yes." She nodded, inhaling a small breath.

"When did Sebastian begin disrespecting you?"

"I mean, I guess he always did. There was never really a specific time, and I let him get away with a lot of things because I didn't think I could do better than him. I realized that he was disrespectful about a year ago, but it's always been there." She explained, feeling foolish for not noticing sooner.

"All we want you to say is that he was always disrespectful, but you noticed it a year ago."

"He was always disrespectful, but I only noticed it a little while ago." She repeated, feeling her stomach churn a little.

"Good." The lawyer smiled at her.

OoOoO

Clary pulled at her jeans and t-shirt, as she stared in the mirror. Today had been such a long day, and her body felt needy. She wanted to be filled up so bad, but she wasn't married anymore. She was with Jace, but they had a long discussion about sex. They both agreed that they should wait. Now she wants him so much, and she wants to feel completed. She tried to shake that feeling off, but it wasn't going away. She ran a brush through her hair when there was a knock on the door. She felt tense and frustrated, and she knew how it could be relieved.

Clary opened the door, slamming her lips against Jace's. He didn't even hesitate, as he picked her up to set her on the table by the door. Alec's things clattered to the ground, but Clary couldn't bring herself to care while Jace's tongue was thoroughly shoved down her throat and vice versa. She moaned heavily when his hips landed in the space she wanted filled up. She gripped his hair tightly, keeping him firmly against her body. His hands played with the hem of her shirt, which made her draw away. She lifted her arms up, letting him remove the piece of cloth before planting his lips to her neck. She whimpered, letting her head fall back against the wall. He felt so good. She clawed his shirt off, pulling his mouth back to hers, as she held onto his back tightly before fumbling with his belt. Once it was free, she slipped her hand into his pants.

Jace's hips rolled into her hand, as he shuttered, dropping his head on her shoulder. She grinned deviously, liking the way he began to uncoil, but then he took a few steps back, staring at her with bewilderment. "What?" She chewed on her lip, wondering why he drew away from her. He looked like he was enjoying himself.

"You just..." He trailed off, putting his hand in his hair. "I thought you wanted to wait." He murmured, inhaling a deep breath.

"I-I know, but I just I want to have sex so bad right now. It was like everything in my body wants sex. I am so turned on all the time, and I want you inside me." She whined, shrugging her shoulders.

"Clary," he looked sympathetically at her. "It's just your hormones." He picked up his shirt, walking back over to her.

"I know, but I really want to. Why can't we? I don't see why it matters." She hopped down from the table, spreading her fingers across his abs.

"You specifically told me you wanted to wait, and I feel like I'm taking advantage of you if you only want to have sex because of the hormones." He held her cheeks in his hands, as he looked down on her. "I want you because you want me, because you love me, like you said before." He kissed her head lightly, hugging her to him.

"Why are you being so difficult?" She groaned in annoyance. She knew she was being irrational, but all of her nerves were on fire and full of want. "I throw myself at you, and you don't want to do it." She drew away from him, heading straight to her room. She slammed the door behind her, knowing that she sounded like a child. What was she doing?

"Clary?" He knocked quietly, leaning against the door.

"What?" She snapped, sitting with her arms crossed on the bed.

"Open the door." He spoke softly. She sighed quietly, creaking the door open slightly. "You are beautiful and amazing and super pregnant. I don't want to take advantage of you." She didn't respond. "Are you mad at me?" He murmured, sounding disappointed.

"No." She huffed, feeling angrier at herself now. She cased her eyes down, as her face filled with heat "I think I should spend the night alone tonight. I am feeling really worked up, and I don't want to snap at you again." She murmured, biting down on her lip.

"You sure?" He questioned softly.

"Yeah, can we do dinner tomorrow?" She suggested, scratching her tummy lightly.

"Of course. I guess I'll be going." She hated hearing the hurt in his voice, but she knew that she was all worked up. She didn't want to fight with him. Now she definitely needed to do something with her. He was so patient with her, and she didn't deserve him.

 **A/N: I just realized that we don't know all that much about this Jace. I will be remedying that because now their relationship is kind of shifting. She is officially divorced, and she doesn't need to do a bunch of stuff for the trial so I am going to try to focus on them.**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **Please review! I love hearing from you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm backish. It still might take me a little while to write chapters because I just got back to school, but I am now actively working on them. I'm hoping to do one once a week, but we'll see how things go.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Clary inhaled a deep breath, feeling nerves in the pit of her stomach. She hasn't been gripped by stress like this when it involved Jace in a while, which made her even more anxious. Last time they tried to get together she pretty much attacked him, but she also realized that she didn't know all that much about Jace. They have been going out for a few months, and she realized that after all this time the focus of their relationships had been on her because everything about her life right now was a mess. She didn't even know that she had overshadowed him until the other day. When she decided that she wanted to do something for him, she had no idea what to do. She had to go ask Alec what he really liked to do that wasn't eating and watching TV.

"I think I figured out where we are going, but I don't know why we are going there." Jace grinned, as they pulled into the parking lot at the docks.

"Well, in the divorce, Sebastian gave me all of his property, and before we got married, he bought a sail boat. I thought it might be nice to have a romantic dinner on the docks." She smiled, letting the blush fill her cheeks.

"It will be more then nice." He chuckled, climbing out of the car. She leaded the way down the docks, carrying a tote bag with the food. "Let me get that." He took the bag from her, grinning faintly at him. She couldn't believe how nervous she was. She was trying to shake that feeling, but it wasn't working. It was going to be so hard to bring up what she wants to talk about if she is filled with this much anxiety.

"Thanks." She inhaled the fresh air, looking up at the stars. Before she realized it, she was stumbling towards the edge of the dock.

"Woah, there." Jace laughed, just barely saving her from tumbling into the cold water.

"I've been stumbling a lot lately." She sighed, shaking her head. "I almost fell in the shower today, so I decided to switch to a bath." She snorted quietly, stopping at her boat.

"A bath sounds more relaxing anyways." He took her hand, assisting her onto the boat.

"It was now that I think about it." She smiled at him, sitting at the small table on the deck. She took the tote bag from Jace, pulling out the warm sandwiches she prepared. She wasn't the greatest cook, but she could make a decent sandwich. "It had to be kind of a cool bath through because if you take a bath with really hot water while you're pregnant it can mess up the baby." She sighed disappointedly. They lapsed into a silence that probably wasn't uncomfortable for Jace, but it was uncomfortable for her. She cleared her throat, getting the courage to speak. "So, the other night, again, I want to apologize for attacking you. I don't know what came over me." She shook her head, feeling incredibly embarrassed by her actions.

"It's alright. If it was any other time, I probably would have taken advantage, but I know that you're pregnant and I know that messes with your hormones. I wasn't sure if it was you that wanted me, or if the baby was making you think that you wanted me. I just didn't want to cross that line." He explained, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Thank you, for not taking advantage, but that night I also realized that I don't know all that much about you. Like I know mostly surface level things about you, I don't really know you." She felt like that was horribly worded, but he nodded in understanding setting his sandwich down.

"I-" He shook his head, obviously looking for the words. "I don't feel that way at all. I feel like you know me very well. I mean why else would you have brought me here?" He turned his eyes around the boat, and then back to her.

"Alec told me to bring you here." She informed him, glancing slightly away from him. "I feel like everything we do is about me, and when I wanted to do something for you, I didn't know what to do." She admitted, feeling guilt settle in her stomach. She wished that she was making everything about her sooner, but she hadn't. Now she needed to learn to correct things. "I was just hoping, maybe, you could open up a little more. I'm at a point in my life where causal isn't an option. I'm having a baby in a few months, and I don't even know if you're going to be there for me or him." She inhaled a deep breath, seeing his face harden slightly at her words.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked bitterly, keeping his eyes forward.

"No, I just want to know where you are." She whispered, feeling intimidation run through her.

"I don't really know how to answer that though." His tone and expression changed quickly into something softer. "Sorry, if I seemed a little angry, I was caught off guard." He murmured, playing with his fingers.

"It's ok." She released a small breath, gulping thickly. "I know that you aren't sure where you stand with the baby, but we are a package deal. You said before we started seeing each other that you wanted a kid, so I just assumed that you were in feet first if we ever started seeing each other. When I asked the other night, I thought you were going to say that you wanted to be my son's dad and that you wanted to be in a serious relationship with me." She explained her expectations, feeling incredibly vulnerable because he could reject her in this moment.

"It's not that I don't want a child or that I don't want to be committed to you. I just feel like it's too early to tell where I stand. You just said that you don't feel like you really know me, but you want me to be like a father to your child that doesn't make sense." He said as kindly as he could. His words still hurt a little, yet she knew that they were true. She was not only thinking ahead of herself, but in her mind she was building Jace up to be someone that he might not be.

"Tell me more about yourself then." She encouraged, inhaling a small breath. She felt a little crushed inside knowing that the relationship they built over the last few months was just a honeymoon phase. They were in a happy place with one another, but now it was time for that happy place to shift into real life. It isn't that real life isn't happy, it's that her life, currently, was an absolute disaster. Jace's life seemed so composed and easy, which is why he gave her a sense of security, but he didn't talk about his life all that much. She had no idea where he was coming from, and she didn't understand what his intentions were because she didn't know enough about his life to know what truly motivated him.

"That's so vague. I don't even know where to start." He shook his head, seeming fairly distressed with the situation.

She didn't know how to say that she wanted to know literally everything about him. She, honestly, found him to be a very curious person because it seems like he went from a player to a commit boyfriend to a pregnant woman almost overnight. That isn't something that happens normally, so she's wondering what changed in his mind for him to want her so much.

"What about your childhood? How did you end up living with Alec and Isabelle as a kid?" She asked curiously, beginning to eat her food.

"Well, my step-father died when I 10, and their parents were my godparents." He explained, heaving a small sigh. She felt her chest drop. She couldn't imagine going through a loss like that. Her father had died before she was born, but she never got the chance to know him. She didn't have to deal with his memory because he was never there.

"I had no idea." She shook her head, feeling a little bad for asking. "You said that thing about your mom growing up when you took me to my appointment."

"She died when I was around 6." He explained softly. "She always said that when she was pregnant she had an insane amount of acid reflux, and that I came out with head full of hair." He grinned faintly at the memory, keeping his eyes on the horizon. Clary remained quiet, knowing that she needed to let him talk for a while. "I haven't talked about her in a while." He murmured, taking a steady and intentional breath. "She killed herself when I was 6 because her ex-husband died, and she still loved him." He bit his lip, shaking his head. "It wasn't fair. She had a son and a husband who loved her, but she couldn't stand the death of a man who left her. I didn't fully understand why she died until I was a teenager, and a large part of that is why I haven't settled down, why I haven't been in a serious relationship. I felt like to have someone love you it means you destroy them. My mother's love killed her and my step-father was never the same after she died." He looked over at her, putting his hand on her enlarged stomach. "A few years ago, I started feeling different. I didn't feel content anymore, and I wasn't sure why. I was doing all the things I loved, campaigning, screwing, and drinking. It wasn't enough for some reason, and I didn't know why. Later on, I caught myself staring at married couples and babies." He shook his head at himself, dropping his hand from her. "The thing I had been avoiding for two decades was what I wanted."

"That must have been hard to accept." She murmured, looking at him with soft eyes.

"It was." He nodded in agreement, sighing heavily.

"Keep going. I want to know everything." She smiled, wanting to hear even more. She slid her hand over his, squeezing it lightly. He took her with the good and the bad, and now it was her turn to take him as he was. She needed to break through the layers of false perfection to know the man underneath.

OoOoO

It seemed like hours had gone by, and they were still talking about life. The conversation was more serious then she expected, but she really enjoyed it because she was learning so much. She felt like she was beginning to absorb more about his wants and needs, which was her goal of this evening. She needed to know his expectations if they were going to move forward at all, and she knew she caught a glimpse of those tonight. She felt like she could understand his motivations now, and that was something that scared her.

"It's starting to get cold." She murmured, rubbing her arms. The sun had vanished not too long ago, and the suns heat had faded away. Goosebumps had risen on her skin, making them feel prickly and uncomfortable.

"Here." He shrugged his suit jacket off, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Thank you." She smiled sheepishly, slipping her arms into the sleeves before pulling the cloth around herself. She felt so small in his large jacket, which made her smile. She wasn't feeling all that small sometimes because she had inflated so much over the last few weeks. She felt like she was getting as wide as she was tall, and she did not enjoy that in the slightest.

"No problem." He leaned down, brushing their lips together lightly. She bit her lip, as he drew away from her, feeling her stomach fill with nerves. There were times like these where he just made her blood pound, and she loved getting that feeling. It filled her with the feeling that she was being pursued by a man who wanted her for her. Her spike of excitement, also excited Jonathan in her belly. She giggled quietly, placing her hand where the baby's limbs were hitting. "Is he kicking?" Jace grinned, noticing her perking up. She thought it was extremely cute that he could tell when the baby was kicking just by her facial expressions.

"Yeah, he's been getting like that whenever I get excited." She scratched her tummy lightly, trying to sooth in heat that had formed in her stomach. She didn't want to attack him again, so she was trying to keep her hormones at bay.

"What are you excited about?" He knew what she was excited about, but he wanted her to say it.

"You're mouth." She breathed, feeling herself float closer to him.

"Oh, I had no idea." He smirked, letting himself drift closer.

"Don't tease me." She inhaled a sharp breath, as his lip crushed against her own. She cupped his neck lightly, holding him against her. His hand found her hair, making her whimper against his lip. She almost ripped his clothes off the other night, but that felt nothing like this. Her heart was in her throat, as she opened her mouth to him. There was something else entirely that made him feel so much more inviting, and she likes to think it was because he opened up to her. He showed her a new side of himself. One that was vulnerable and willing to be open to her. She wanted to draw closer to him, but she felt the baby move into a place that made pain shoot through her.

"I'm sorry the baby shifted." She drew away, wincing quietly, as she tried to adjust herself into a less painful position.

"It's ok." He assured her, pushing her hair away from her face. He looked at her in a way that she hadn't really experienced before, and she didn't know if it was a good look or a bad look. Right now she honestly didn't care because it seemed like it was full of affection and care. "I should get you home." He pushed himself to his feet, offering her his hands.

"Already?" She breathed, letting him help her to a standing position.

"It's late, and we both have appointments in the morning." He touched her cheek lightly, sending a shiver down her spine. She let her eyes fall shut, as she leaned into his hand, feeling the warmth against here skin. She didn't want to move in that moment. His hand fell away from her face, and she sighed softly.

"Can you stay the night?" She questioned, not wanting this evening to end in the slightest.

"Sure." He smiled, taking her hand. He led the way to the car, watching her every step because he didn't want her to fall. He helped her get her pregnant body into the car, which can always be a little difficult, and drove them to her home.

 **A/N: What did you think?**

 **Over my long break I realized that I hadn't developed Jace all that much in the story, so you guys don't really know what his motivations were. I am going to try to correct that, and I hope this chapter helped you learn a little bit more about Jace. I'm excited to see how their relationship is going to develop from here.**

 **Also for those of you who read Poison & Wine I have decided to delete that fanfiction. I had not done enough ground work to make the story how I wanted it, and it fix it I would have had to rewrite it, which is something that would have been very long and complicated. If you would like to read the ending please PM me and I will send it to you because I already have it typed up.**

 **Thank you so much for waiting for me! I don't take breaks that often from my writing, but it was so good for me. I was able to get a fresh perspective for this story, which is how this chapter came to be.**

 **Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys, college has been super busy, and I've been slowly working on this story. I hope you guys like it!**

Clary never felt like she was in bliss. She was in a half awake state, loving the feeling of man holding her. He was curled against her back with his hand resting on her stomach, and she never wanted his warmth to leave her body. She knew he didn't consciously put his hand on her belly, but she felt like it was affection towards her baby. She hadn't been able to fall completely asleep because the baby was rambling against her mid-section, but she found herself relaxing against her boyfriend.

She was so happy about how the night went. She learned so much about Jace, which is something she so desperately wanted. She hated how much that she wanted Jace to be her man and her baby's father. She knew that wishing for those things could end horribly for her, yet she couldn't stop herself from thinking that way. She grew up wanting the perfect family with a happy father and mother, who had an adorable baby together. That dream was nearly impossible right now, but being with a man that makes her happy and loved her baby, that's the next best thing, right?

A cramp shot through her lower abdomen, making her groan softly. "Ow, ow." She winced, pushing herself into a sitting position. "Ow." She held her stomach, not understand what was wrong. She was only 7 months pregnant. She couldn't be in labor, could she?

"You ok?" Jace grunted softly, rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know." She furrowed her brow, placing both hands on her stomach.

"What is it?" His voice was rough with sleep, as he forcibly pushed himself into a sitting position.

"It was kind of like a cramp." She murmured, feeling another twinge across her belly. She whimpered, closing her eyes. She scratched her stomach lightly, trying to figure out what it was.

"Do you think you're in labor?" He rubbed her back, seeming very concerned. She melted against his side, loving that he was there for her. She had been dealing with her pregnancy thing completely alone, which is something she never expected to do in her life, but tonight he was here with her. She had someone to take care of her immediately, instead of them cleaning up the aftermath.

"I- I don't know." The pain receded, as she inhaled a small breath, shaking her head. "I don't think it is. Can you look up what contractions feel like?" She pushed herself up, trying to settle against the head rest comfortably.

"Yeah." He grunted, as he reached for phone on the bedside table. "Ok…" He trailed off, typing into his phone quickly. "It says on google that labor contractions usually cause discomfort or a dull ache in your back and lower abdomen, along with pressure in the pelvis. Contractions move in a wave-like motion from the top of the uterus to the bottom. Is that what your feeling?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck, as he glanced over at her. He looked so sleepy, which made her feel a little guilt for waking him.

"I think so…" She gritted her teeth, scratching her stomach lightly. "Can you look up the difference between Braxton hicks and labor?" She felt another wave of agony, and she groaned in discomfort.

"Alright let's see… blah, blah, blah… Braxton Hicks starts around the groin and the abdomen, while labor tends to start at your back and move forward." He explained, setting his phone to the side.

"I don't think I'm in labor." She stated, heaving a sigh of relief.

"That's good. If you keep having them, we can go by the hospital." He laid back down, drawing her into his arms. She laid on her side, inhaling a small breath. She could feel his warmth begin to seep into her again, as she tried to relax.

"Ok." She nodded, wanting to fall asleep. Her sleepiness was overcoming her, but Jonathan was being a little stinker. He has been more active at night lately, which was driving her up the wall. She was forced to sleep well into the day, and it was beginning to drive her mad.

"Are you alright?" He stroked her cheek lightly, sending a shiver down her spine. The way he touched her sometimes made her feel like the most precious thing on this earth.

"I haven't been sleeping well." She sighed, yawning heavily. "I've actually been mostly awake all night." She shook her head in frustration, running her hand through her locks. "I was really comfortable before so I didn't mind, but then I got those contraction things." She exhaled an annoyed breath, shaking her head.

"That's no fun." He slid his hand down to her arm, squeezing it in a way that felt reassuring.

"Yeah." She murmured, as he tangled her fingers with his. She smiled looking at their hands, as he played with her fingers.

"Do you want me to stay up with you?" He offered, drawing her attention back to his face.

"No, you have work in the morning. I can sleep throughout the day." She explained, looking at their joined hands.

"You sure? You have Sebastian's arraignment tomorrow afternoon." He breathed, gazing into her eyes.

"I'll be ok." She nodded, scooting closer to him.

"Alright," he breathed, inhaling a small breath. "Good night." He kissed her lightly, letting his eyes fall shut again. She knew when he fell asleep because his hand went slack in hers. She smiled seeing his features soften. He appeared much younger when he was sleeping. His features weren't as sharp or as suggestive. She rolled onto her back, trying to find a comfortable position, as she closed her eyes. Throughout the night she had two more contractions, but they eventually stopped, leaving her baby boy to pitter against her stomach. If she wasn't so tired, she would love her baby's activity, but she needed rest yesterday.

OoOoO

Clary stood in front of her mirror, looking over her outfit. Her baby bump was much larger then she realized. She had been wearing loose fitting clothes, so now that she was wearing something form fitting she could see it as it's real size. She avoided the mirror most days, and it looks different when you look down at it compared to the front. She thought for being as wide as she was tall that she looked pretty good. She inhaled a sharp breath, feeling the nerves wreck her body.

She was so worried that they wouldn't convict him. She had been too scared to say out loud, or even to admit it to herself because if she said it, it might happen. She shook that thought out of her mind. He is going to get sent to trail, and he is going to get sentenced for life. She learned during her interview that they had been gathering evidence against her husband for a while, so they had enough support to put him in jail.

She got a text from Izzy, telling her that she arrived in the parking lot, and she quickly gathered her shoes. She awkwardly crouched over, attempting to slip her heels on. She deflated slightly when she realized that she could no longer wear her favorite shoes. She had bought some bigger shoes, but she was still disappointed. Her feet were killing her today. She had been standing a lot more than normal today, and she would probably be standing a while longer.

She hurried out of the house, climbing into Isabelle's car. Clary could no longer drive because of her big belly, but she could get into the passenger's seat. "Hey, I'm sorry I can't stay during the arraignment." Isabelle pulled out into the street, gritting her teeth slightly.

"It's ok." Clary shrugged, groaning quietly when she felt the baby sit on her bladder.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I just peed myself a little." She grumbled, shifted uncomfortably. She always cringed at those pee pad commercials before she was pregnant, but now she lived off of them. Jonathan liked to squish her bladder all the time, and those pads kept her from wetting herself fifty times a day.

"Gross." She wrinkled her nose, continuing to drive.

"Everything has been so gross lately." She rolled her eyes in annoyance, heaving a sigh. "I'm sweating all the time, I had a long fart for about an hour while I was getting ready, and I had Braxton-Hicks last night." She grumbled, running her hand through her hair.

"Well you look gorgeous." Her friend assured her with a smile.

"It took a lot of effort." She snorted, chuckling softly. "I got ready for a solid 5 hours today."

"5 hours?" Isabelle raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"I attempted to shave today because I am wearing a skirt. I didn't realize how much hair was on my legs. I went through two razors today, and I could hardly reach my ankles, which are incredibly swollen by the way." She shook her head, resting her hand on her belly.

"Poor thing." She breathed, shaking her head.

"You're telling me." She murmured, leaning back in her seat.

"Yeah, but the end result was worth it." Clary grinned, as they pulled in front of the courthouse.

"Alec is court today dealing with another case, so you guys are going to meet in the lobby to leave." Izzy explained, unlocking the car.

"Got it." She climbed out of car, walking carefully up the steps.

She could feel her heart pounding in her ears, as she entered the courthouse. This place would determine her ex-husbands fate. He had done terrible wrongs not only to her, but to this country. He was going to put away for a long time because he was a bad person. She hated that she had even married him. Everything that he had done made her feel like their entire relationship was a lie. She loved him for almost a decade before she learned the truth. He never cared about her. He only cared about himself.

She stepped into the courtroom, sitting behind the prosecutors table. She didn't want there to be any indication that she was siding with the slim ball of her ex-husband. She played with the rim of her dress, inhaling a sharp breath. She told herself to calm down, as the door opened. Sebastian came out in his power suit.

She pursed her lips, feeling memories boil up in her mind. She bought that suit for him while he was on a campaign trail, and she surprised him with it for his winning speech. He repaid her in the most satisfying way possible. He had never made her feel like that before, and now that memory was bitter in her mind. She wondered why he actually did that for her. Was it because he loved her? Or was it because of the material object she bought him?

Sebastian smirked at her, sliding into seat. He obviously knew what was running through her head. She used to like that he could read her mind, but now it sent cold chills down her spine. He was the worst.

The judge came out, and she carefully pushed her body into a standing position. He waved his hand at them, telling them to be seated, as he put his glasses on. "Now, we have Velrac VS the People." He sighed, looking up at them. "How do you plead?" He looked over at Sebastian's lawyer, Lilith, who got to her feet.

"Not guilty." She stated, propping her hands against the table.

"Really?" The judge raised his eyebrow at them in confusion.

"Yes, my client was brainwashed by the majority leader, and this file proves that." She handed one to the judge and the other to the defending lawyer. The judge flipped through the paperwork, heaving soft sigh.

"Objection, your honor, this file should have been submitted before the hearing. This is obviously just a ploy to combat all the evidence we have been collecting since before the majority leader came into his position." The lawyer countered, seeming overly frustrated.

Clary bit her lip, knowing that he was going to try to pull something like this. She was so frustrated. Why couldn't he just take his failure in stride, instead of making trying to pin his crimes on others. He got caught, so he should pay the price. She felt like she was so blind for not seeing his shifty nature sooner. She tangled her fingers together, watching the lawyers going back and forward for a few minutes before the judge slammed down the gavel.

"Silence!" He rolled his eyes at the lawyers, glancing between them. "I will not allow this into evidence at this moment, but if you get a court ordered psychiatrist to look into his physiological state. I might allow it." He explained setting the file aside. "The trail will start in one month. Next case." He dropped the gavel again, making her flinch slightly. She pursued her lips, as Sebastian got to his feet. He buttoned his jacket, like he always did before holding his hands out to be handcuffed. He looked so slicked. He always looked slick. She hated it.

She got to her feet carefully, beginning to head to the door. "Clary!" Lilith's voice sent a stutter down her spine, making her freeze into place.

"What?" She snapped, walking up to the rail.

"Sebastian said he wanted to see you." Lilith cocked her head to side, staring at her stomach.

"I don't want to see him." She crossed her arms, feeling subconscious.

"Well," A cold smile spread across her face, as her eyes lifted to Clary's. "I don't understand why he wants to see you, but he does." She shrugged, clicking her tongue loudly. She was eyeing her as if she was her competition, and something clicked in her mind.

"You're sleeping with him, aren't you?" She furrowed her brow, wondering where this coyness came from.

"That would be against my ethics." She bit her lip with a glint in her eyes.

"But I guess that isn't stopping you." She challenged, glaring at her.

"He's very good. I'm surprised you left him. I would have stayed with him just for sex if I was you." She snorted, shaking her head.

"He's using you. He probably just slithered into your bed to motivate you to work harder, and after the case, he's going to drop you like a fly." She sighed softly, taking a step back. "But he's not my problem anymore." She held her hands up, walking away from her. She hurried outside, making her way to the lobby. Her stomach tightened slightly, and she huffed in frustration. It felt kind of like the Braxton-Hicks she had the night before, but it was much more mild then the night before. Well maybe she was over reacting last night. She carefully sat down, adjusting side to side, as the cramp subsided.

She released a breath, propping her head against the wall. Relief flood through her system when the fact that he was going to trail settled into her veins. He wasn't going to get away with the brainwashing stuff unless he was able to brainwash his therapist, which she didn't think he had enough time to do that.

"Hey there, have you been waiting long?" Alec strode over to her, offering her a hand to get up.

"No," she shook her head, letting Alec pull her to her feet.

"Good, tell me how it went." He led her out to his car.

 **A/N: Sorry that this took me longer then I thought to post. Thanks so much for reading. If there is anything you guys want to see just let me know.**

 **Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey there guys! I'm feel like I am nearing the end of this story. It has a few more chapters for sure, but I am definitely leading to the end of this story.**

 **I hope you guys like it.**

Clary sat on the bed, resting her feet on the ottoman. It hurt to walk, it hurt to sit, and it hurt to lie down. She was in constant agony, which was driving her mad. She was super cranky, but she had to rely on people right now. She had to try to be nice to her friends, who were being so helpful. It is just so hard to do when she's so uncomfortable all the time.

Clary shifted slightly, grumbling in frustration, as Alec walked inside their apartment. "Hey there." Alec grinned, setting his mail on the counter.

"Hi." She murmured, turning the tv down.

"You still feeling crappy?" He asked, dropping next to her, as he pulled at his tie.

"You have no idea." She heaved a sigh, running her fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry." He pouted his lips slightly, kicking his feet up with hers.

"I'm wet like everywhere. I'm sweating like a stuffed pig, my breasts are leaking, and I'm peeing myself every five minutes." She grumbled, heaving a sigh.

"Is Jace coming today?" He picked up the remote, quickly moving the topic away from the fluids leaking out of her body.

"I don't know." She shook her head, resting her hand on her stomach. "I'm surprised he is still coming around." She murmured, putting her face in her hands.

"He likes you. Of course he is still going to come around." Alec nudged her softly, scanning over the news headlines.

"I'm a fat pregnant mess." She fought the quiver in her lip, hugging her stomach.

"You are a glowing beacon of life." He smiled at her, putting his hand over hers.

"I'm a mess." She raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if he was serious.

"You're right. You're a mess." He laughed, making her roll her eyes teasingly at him.

"Thank you for agreeing." She rolled her stiff neck around, releasing an irritated breath. She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. She was glad her friend was home with her. "I was so mean to him yesterday when he was taking care of me. I felt even worse yesterday then I do today. I feel so bad." She put her hand on her face, inhaling a deep breath.

"Did he do anything wrong?" Alec asked quietly, squeezing her hand.

"No, I just I really wanted him to have sex with me because I read that I can help with the pain, and I was hurting so much. I was having on and off Braxton-Hicks, shortness of breath, and mood swings. I just knew it would make me feel better, but he kept saying no and I just got so angry. He didn't say anything, but he was so frustrated with me." She shook her head, chewing on her lip.

"Sex makes pregnancy feel better?" Alec raised an eyebrow at her, wondering if it was true.

"That is what the internet says, and it makes sense. It can reduce pain, boost immunity, and can increase my mood obviously." She looked over at him, knitting her brow together slightly. "Why do you want to have sex with me? Because I didn't think I was your type, but if your down, I just might take you up on it." She laughed, nudging him with a devious smile.

"Nope, definitely not my type. It was just curiosity." He chuckled, shaking his head. There was a knock at the door, and Alec went to get it. Jace strode into the room, which surprised her. She didn't think he would come around today after her pregnancy melt down the day before.

"Get up and put your slippers on. We are going out." He stated, tossing her the slippers.

"What? No. I feel like trash. I'm not going out in public." She bit out, feeling annoyed by his command. He can't just come in here and boss her around like that.

"Yes, you are. Now put your shoes on." He crossed his arms, seeming very serious.

"I don't think so." She scoffed. She couldn't believe he was giving her attitude like this.

"I will carry you to the car if you do not come willingly." He threatened, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Fine." She snipped, awkwardly reaching down to put her slippers on before following him out the door. Her ankles were killing her, as she waddled to his car. "Where are we going?" She whined, holding onto her back to keep from toppling over.

"You'll see. Trust me. You need it." He opened the car door for her, helping her inside. She sighed in relief when she was off of her feet. He climbed in next to her, starting the car.

"Tell me where we are going?" She snapped, feeling incredibly annoyed that he forced her to get up.

"I'm taking you to a spa for a day for pampering, so stop snapping at me." He sighed, gripping the steering wheel.

"I don't want to go to spa." She groaned, dropping her head back against the chair.

"The benefits of a massage are almost the exact same benefits from having sex. You've been incredibly tense lately, and while I would love devouring you, you only want to have sex to make yourself feel better not because you want me." He explained, making her purse her lips. He was right. She didn't want to have sex because it was him. Honestly, she wanted to have sex with just about anyone right now because she knew that it would make her feel better. "If the massage and the other stuff I bought don't make you any feel better, then fine I'll have sex with you because I can't fight you forever about this. I want to have sex so bad, and it is physically painful for me to say no when you are literally begging me to screw you." He released a soft breath, as he pulled into the parking lot.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, closing her eyes. "You've been so respectful about my boundaries, and now that I am crazed by my hormones, you are still doing that." She propped her elbow against the arm rest, closing her eyes for a second. "I'm just so tired of hurting." She breathed, feeling her eyes begin to water.

"I know you are. This should help that, ok?" He rubbed her arm lightly, trying to encourage her.

"Ok," She nodded, ruffling her curls. "Could you help me in?" She asked, looking over at him.

"Of course," He climbed out of the car, hurrying over to her side. He assisted her out of the car, and she inhaled a deep breath. Her ankles were killing her, as she took a step.

"Can you put your arm around me like this?" She moved his arm in a way that would support her back, which gave her some relief. He helped her inside and to a chair before checking her in. She clasped her hands together, wondering how she got so lucky. He didn't take advantage, he cared about her, and he tended to her needs.

"I have a meeting to get back to, but I'll pick you up when you're done." He kissed her head, cupping her neck lightly so she would look up at him. "I'll see you later." He stroked her cheek lightly, leaning down to peck her lips.

"Yeah, later." She grinned, sliding her hand over his. "Bye." She breathed, as he headed towards the door.

"Clary Fray." A lady walked up to her, smiling brightly.

"Can you help me up?" She held her hand up, and the lady took it.

"So your husband mentioned that you were in some pain?" She asked, leading her down the hallway.

"He isn't my husband." Her cheeks flushed, as they entered a room.

"I'm so sorry. I just assumed." She shook her head, picking up a clipboard.

"It's ok." Clary assured her, leaning against the massage table. "I am in a lot of pain actually. My ankles are constantly aching, my neck is stiff, and my lower back is killing me."

"We will take special care of those areas." She grinned, setting the clipboard aside. "You can disrobe lie on your back on the table. You can cover yourself with that blanket, and I'll knock before I come in."

Clary took a deep breath, stripping out of her clothes before carefully climbing onto the massage table. The table was warm underneath her, and she melted against it. The massage therapist came in, placing something warm behind her neck. She hummed, as she started to massage her shoulders. She closed her eyes, letting herself relax. She hasn't really relaxed in weeks because she had been so uncomfortable.

What seemed like hours later, the massage therapist covered her breast with a towel before rolling the sheet to her hips. Clary suppressed a moan, as the therapist began massaging around her stomach. She didn't realize how ache it was. "I didn't realize I was so sore there." She murmured, taking a steadying breath.

"A lot of women don't." She hummed, working around her stomach. "Roll to your side." She encouraged quietly, as she turned onto her side. Fingers worked expertly on her back, making her feel overly calm. She could feel herself fall asleep, but she forced herself to stay awake because she wanted to enjoy this massage. She could sleep later.

"I'm not going to spend as much time on your feet because after your mud bath you have a pedicure where they will take special care of your ankles." Her massage therapist explained, as she covered her back up with the sheet. "There is a robe hanging right here. If you can out it on, I will be waiting outside to escort you to the mud bath." She stepped outside, leaving Clary alone. It took her a long while to get to her feet because she felt calm for the first time in a while. She couldn't believe that Jace had bought her all of these things.

She stepped out into the hallway, following the massage therapist down the hall. They entered a room with a single tub filled with thick sludge, along with a shower in the corner. She peered over the railing, looking into the tub. "It looks gross." She snickered, sticking her finger in it.

"I know it does, but I promise it is incredibly rejuvenating." She grinned, standing by the door. "Do need any help getting in?" She asked.

"I should be able to get in just fine, getting out might be another story." She teased, resting her hands against the tub.

"I will leave you to it. I'll come back when you need to get out." She backed out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She slipped out her robe, stepping into the tub. She carefully lowered herself into the mud, and it felt cool against her skin. She rested her head back against the tub, letting herself close her eyes once again.

OoOoO

 _When she opened her eyes, she realized she was dreaming. Jace had just woken up and was gazing at her. He sighed happily, kissing her softly. She stroked his hair, as she drew away from him. He had bits of gray in his hair, while crow's feet had found his way around his eyes. He was still beautiful._

 _She sat up slightly when she heard children screaming. She furrowed her brow slightly just before three boys busted into the room. They climbed up onto the bed, jumping onto them. She realized that they were her kids. The oldest had dark hair, while the others had bright blonde. She bit back a smile, gathering the oldest boy in her arms. She kissed his head, as he struggled out of her arms, and jumped towards Jace, who caught him in the air._

" _Ok, ok, we are awake." Jace chuckled, ushering the kids off the bed. "We are going to get cleaned up. Jonathan go turn on some cartoons." He ordered, climbing out of bed._

" _Yay!" The middle child tumbled out of the room, almost tripping over himself. She giggled quietly, slipping out from under the overs. Just as she was about to follow the kids, Jace grabbed her hand pulling her into the bathroom._

" _We have thirty minutes before downstairs goes to hell." He chuckled quietly, kissing her neck softly. He shut the door behind them, tangling their lips together once again. He shimmed her shorts off, lifting her up onto the edge of the sink._

" _Oh," she gasped, holding onto his arms. It didn't take her long to realize that her underwear didn't exist, which sent a shiver down her spine. He pulled her right up against him, making her stomach churn with heat. "Don't we need to get cleaned up?" She teased, brushing his hair away from his face._

" _We can do it tomorrow morning." He laughed softly, pressing his lips to her neck. She smiled widely, slipping off the counter. "Where are you going?" The way he looked at her made her heart melt. He gazed at her like she was his sun, and it made her soul yearn even more for him._

" _Taking a shower. You're welcome to join me." She smiled deviously, peeling her shirt off. He tugged his shirt of his head, quickly following her._

OoOoO

Clary inhaled a sharp breath, when there was a soft knock on the door. She shook her head, recalling the heavenly dream she was just in. She never imaged a life quite like that, but she wanted it. She wanted it so bad. The door opened, and the massage therapist poked her head in.

"Your treatment is done. Are you going to need some help up?" She asked respectfully.

"I think I will." She nodded, grabbing the sides of the tub. The woman assisted her out of the tub, leading her to the shower. "Again rinse off as long as you like, put the robe on when you're done, and I'll take you to your foot massage/pedicure." She explained, leaving her once again.

Clary stepped under the stream of water, scrubbing the clay like dirt from her skin. She shuddered wondering how hot her dream would have been if she had not been disturbed. She shook those thought from her mind because she couldn't think like that. She needed to control her sexual frustration for the moment being.

OoOoO

When she walked back into the waiting room, Jace was there talking on his phone. She glanced at the clock, seeing that she had been here for almost 5 hours. It didn't seem like that long, but she guessed that she needed this time to recuperate. Jace got to his feet, hanging up his phone. "How do you feel?" He asked, holding the sides of her tummy.

"I feel a lot better. Thank you for this. I never would have thought of it." She hugged him, feeling small in his embrace.

"Could we go get some food? I'm really hungry." She held her stomach, looking up at him.

"Yeah," he put his arm around her, as they made their way to his care. "What do you want to eat?" He questioned, holding the door open for her. "Mexican." She smiled, inhaling a small breath.

"As you wish." He bowed dramatically, making her snicker.

They made their way to a restaurant, and they settled in minutes later. She ordered half the menu, which was probably excessive, but leftovers are always good. She couldn't help but think about her dream. She hadn't let herself image that far into the future with him, yet now that she had, she wanted it so bad.

"Jace?" She cleared her throat, feeling a little awkward to bring this topic up.

"Yes?" He took a sip of his beer, leaning against the table.

"What do you image your future like?" She asked, scanning his face.

"I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders, playing with a chip in the salsa.

"Yes, you do." She stated, crossing her arms.

"I mean, I already told you what I want, I want a family." He shrugged, trying to understand what she meant.

"Yeah, but like, what would your typical day off look like?" She wanted to know if it looked virtually like what she dreamed.

"I don't really know how to explain it." He murmured, shaking his head. "But it feels warm, and bright, and happy." He smiled the same smile he made at her in her dream. Her stomach clenched, knowing that the look wasn't for her, but for the future. She yearned for such a happy future. "Why?" He cocked his head to the side, wondering why she asked.

"I fell asleep during my mud bath, and I had this dream that we were married with three sons. It was a few years in the future obviously, but I just- I would love for that to become a reality. It was so amazing." She breathed, absentmindedly running her finger over the rim of her glass.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow at her, making sure it is really what she wants.

"Yeah." She nodded, inhaling a small breath. "Obviously not right now. I don't think I'm ready for that, but I don't know in the future, maybe." She smiled hesitantly, assessing his mood.

"Yeah, maybe." his face split into a grin, as he glanced bashfully away from her.

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Now I feel like they are actually moving forward with their lives together. Jace is so sweet, and Clary is so hormonal! Lol. She's a mess though because of her pregnancy. It can be a gross experience sometimes.**

 **What has been your favorite part so far?**

 **What did you think?**

 **Please review! I love hearing from you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! I know you're going to love this chapter. I love it for sure.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Clary took a deep breath, building up the courage to walk into the capital building. She hadn't been there in over five months, and she never thought she would go back. Now she was here, holding a basket of fresh cookies to give to Jace. He said he would be working in his office today, and she wanted to do something to thank him for giving her such a wonderful day earlier in the month. She was ready for the future with him, and they were moving forward.

She walked up the stairs, making her way to Jace's office. It felt so odd to be in these halls again. She walked by some people, and they smiled and waved. She never thought she would see half of these people again, but here she was waving to people she used to interact with daily. She walked up to his office door, pausing heavily in front of it. That room, it was a room she spent a lot time in before everything went down. She knocked on the door softly, and he beckoned her inside. She cracked the door open, poking her head in. He hadn't looked up from his papers, so she drifted inside shutting the door.

"Clary," He smiled, getting up from his chair.

"Hey," She grinned, feeling heat rise to her cheeks. The office felt different. It always felt a little heavy with Sebastian in there, but it seemed so much brighter now. Jace came over, hugging her gently. "I'm surprised you came down here." He leaned against his desk, seeming genuinely happy to see her.

"I made you some cookies, and thought I should surprise you with them to say thanks." She offered him the basket, which he took. "You really have been extremely good to me. I don't deserve it." She shook her head, taking a seat in one of his chairs.

"Yes, you do. You are a strong woman, who deserves everything." He spoke kindly, as his gaze softened at her. "I have some time before I need to make a phone call, do you want to grab some lunch?" He asked, pushing off the desk.

"Sure, can you help me up? There is no way I am standing on my own right now." She snickered, running her hand through her hair. "And I am paying for food because you spent too much money on me last month." She declared, as he assisted her to her feet.

"Ok." He chuckled, resting his hand on her back, as they made their way out the door.

OoOoO

They went to a nearby restaurant, and Clary found herself dwelling on her worries, as they looked over the menu. She was so nervous about tomorrow. She was finally testifying against Sebastian, and she knew Lilith, his lawyer, would bagger her. She chewed on her lip, holding her stomach lightly. She knew that she needed to remain calm for the baby.

She was terrified about everything right now, which wasn't helping. She was scared about birth. She was scared about testifying. Most of all she was scared to take care of her son. She never imaged being a single mom, but that's what she was. Even though she was dating Jace, she knew that it wasn't the same. He still wasn't sure about laying claim to her son, which she understood. It wasn't his kid, so she was technically alone with her child.

"You seem far away. Where did you go?" Jace murmured, picking up her hand.

"I'm just spiraling." She shook her head, leaning back in her seat. She squeezed his hand softly, feeling reassured that he was here for her in this moment. "A lot of things I've known are coming are all coming at the same time, and all of them are very scary." She breathed, feeling her chest drop.

"Testifying?" He questioned, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Yeah, but also having the baby and being a mom. It's all just overwhelming." She played with his fingers, keeping her eyes on their joined hands.

"You'll be alright. You're a survivor." His lip pulled up ever so slightly.

"I know I'll be ok. I just wish I could skip through everything. I wish it could be over already." She sighed, shaking her head.

"If you skip over the bad parts, you can't appreciate the good parts." He explained, kissing her hands.

"You're right." She said softly, releasing his hands, as she reached for her glass.

"I know I am." He smiled at her.

"I'm just so nervous." She groaned, putting her face in her hands.

"Do you want me to come?" He asked, scanning his eyes over her.

"No, you have work, and I have to talk about just Sebastian being despicable. I don't want to associate him with you at all." She released a breath, leaning back in her chair.

OoOoO

Clary walked into the courthouse with Alec, as she wringed her hands. She felt like she was going to throw up, which wasn't making this whole ordeal any easier. She stepped into the courtroom, and sat behind the lawyers table. Alec was going to be second chair, so he could watch her back. She was incredibly thankful for that. It made her feel just a little bit less alone.

Sebastian was escorted in with Lilith in tow. They sat at their table, and Lilith send her a glare. The next few minutes by as a blur, as Clary mentally prepped herself to go on the stand. The judge and the lawyers were going back and forward, doing the formalities, which was incredibly boring.

"Ok, call your first witness." The judge stated, leaning back in his chair.

"We call Clarissa Fray to the stands." The lawyer stated, getting to her feet.

"Objection!" Lilith got to her feet.

"What?" The lawyer that was prosecuting her ex-husband was obviously confused.

"Since my client was previously married to the witness, I request that she be removed from the witness list on the grounds that a wife cannot testify against her husband." Lilith stated with a smug look on her face.

"Your honor, they are no longer married. This rule no longer applies to this situation. If anything, she if a victim of his, and she has agreed to testify against him." The lawyer exclaimed.

"I agree, that was a stretch. Ms. Fray please make your way down." The judge ordered.

Clary pushed herself awkwardly up into a standing position before waddling to the stand. She could practically feel the jury sympathizing for her condition, which was definitely good for their case against Sebastian. She sat in the chair, feeling an uncomfortable pain in her stomach. She rolled her eyes. Stupid Braxton-hicks.

"Can you describe the night that Mr. Velrac attacked you?" The lawyer walked around the table, clasping her hands together.

"I was putting away laundry, like I did most nights, and I found a shirt stuffed in the back of his drawer. I picked it up, seeing a shirt covered in blood. Sebastian got home almost immediately after I found it, so I asked him about it, and asked who's blood it was because it was a lot. It didn't take me long to put together that he wasn't home the night my brother went missing. When I asked him if he killed Jonathan, he attacked me." She inhaled a small breath, looking at Sebastian who shifted uncomfortably.

"and how did he attack you?"

"Um-" She cleared her throat, knowing that she was going to ask this question. She just didn't realize that it would be so hard to talk about in front of everyone. "He pinned me on the ground, while he choked me." She cleared her throat, trying to relax a little. Sebastian looked down, pursing his lips.

The lawyer raddled off more and more questions, and she answered them the way they told her to. The lawyer said her closing statement, as she sat down. Clary inhaled a sharp breath, feeling pain radiate through her lower stomach. She felt it move down her legs, making her wince loudly. _No, not right now._

"Ms. Fray I asked you a question." Lilith snapped, getting her attention when the pain subsided.

"Sorry, could you repeat that." She felt a little panic in her chest because she knew that these pains were from labor. She never had a Braxton-hick's contraction that went down her legs before, and that was supposed to be a symptom of labor.

"When did my client begin acting strangely?" She questioned, stepping out from behind the table.

"When did he turn into an abusive husband?" Clary asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"When did you notice his behavior change?" She was obviously annoyed by her statement, and that was exactly why she said it.

"Four years ago." She stated, sucking in a breath, as her entire lower body tightened.

''When he took over the position as party whip?" Lilith clarified. Clary held onto her stomach, trying to catch her breath. She needed to pull herself together to finish testifying. "Ms. Fray are you avoiding the question.

"No, I'm sorry." She stammered, trying to straighten herself out. "Yes, it was after he became party whip.

"So it was after he began to spend time with the majority leader?" She cocked her head to the side, crossing her arms.

"They interacted a fair amount before he was picked to be the party whip." She gasped, doubling over.

"Are you ok, Miss Fray?" The judge asked, leaning over.

"I'm fine." She corrected herself, inhaling a deep calming breath.

"She is obviously in labor you honor. She should be escorted to a hospital." Lilith stated, sounding incredibly annoyed.

"No, I'm fine. The contractions are far enough apart that I'll last a while. I want to finish." She looked over at the judge, silently begging him to let her finish. She didn't want to give birth before she did everything that she could to get Sebastian a life sentence.

"Please continue." The judge sighed, forcing Lilith to continue. Clary answered the new few questions without any issues, but then she got another contraction. She held her hand up, doing what her Lamaze classes taught her.

"Your honor, please, this is a distraction and it is pulling the juries sympathy. They aren't even listening to what she is saying anymore." Lilith was obviously done with this interaction. "We can continue this after she recovers from birth." She explained, moving back to the table.

"No!" She exclaimed loudly, groaning in pain.

"What do you mean no?" Lilith raised an eyebrow. "Are you planning on giving birth in the courtroom?"

"I will not give birth to my baby until I finish this. I want to be done with this part of my life, and I want to move on. I am stuck in this phase of my life because you were stupid enough to plead not guilty, so, no, I am going to continue to testify because I am over this." Clary was on the verge of yelling, as she heaved a sigh.

"You heard her." The judge shrugged, seeming mildly scared of her.

"No further questions." Lilith sighed, seeming unsatisfied. "I would ask her more, but in this state anything she says will only hurt my client because her condition is a distraction." Lilith bit out, sitting down.

"Ok, I think we'll call it a day. We'll reconvene tomorrow at noon." The judge hit the gavel, as Alec ran over to her.

"You're really in labor?" Alec asked, pulling her to her feet.

"Yes," She nodded quickly, as they began hurrying to his car.

"Oh, my gosh." He exclaimed, pausing just outside the courthouse. Oh my gosh was right. She was terrified. He left her right out the street, so he could literally run to his car. She crouched over, feeling another contraction rip through her. She propped herself on the nearest thing she could find, which was a trash can. Alec parked in front of her, hurrying to her side.

Through her breathing technics she could vaguely hear Alec calling Isabelle and some other people. She moaned, feeling her entire body tighten up, as her legs clenched. The pain subsided, and she dropped her head back against the head rest.

"Isabelle told me to tell you to do your breathing technics." Alec said, as he pulled into a stop light.

"I know." She nodded, exhaling a forcibly calm breath.

"I don't know how you women do this." Alec shook his head, seeming a little frazzled by her state.

'I don't know how we do it either." She gripped the arm rest tightly, bracing herself.

They arrived at the hospital, and in a flurry she was stripped, placed in a hospital gown, and laid in bed. She hated being on display like she was, but she didn't really have a choice now did she. She never imaged being alone in a situation like this. Isabelle was supposed to be here the whole time. She wasn't prepared for Isabelle to not be here when the doctors pulled on their gloves to check how far she was dilated. She hated being alone right now. She squeezed her eyes shut, beginning to cry. Her doctor left, and she curled up in a ball, sobbing into her stiff clinical pillow. She knew Isabelle was coming she reminded herself, but she was so exhausted. She was so tired on her own.

She was so scared of everything that was coming. She was ready for Sebastian to be behind bars, but she knew for now that free of him. If he got out, she would leave the country, change her name, she would do anything if that meant protecting her son. He was everything to her, and she would survive. Jace was right about that. She would always survive and thrive.

"Clary?" Isabelle stepped into the hospital room with her, immediately going to her. "Oh, sweetheart." Isabelle climbed up into the hospital bed with her, sitting behind her like they always planned. Clary leaned back against her still crying heavily, as she squeezed her hands. "You're ok. This time tomorrow all the pain will be gone, and you will have a beautiful baby boy." Isabelle cooed, soothing her hair down.

"It's not the labor." She sniffed, looking up at her friend. "It's everything else." She shook her head, rubbing her hand over her face. "I just want everything to be better and happy." She wiped at her face, taking deep breaths.

"I know." She pulled at Clary's hair, securing it in a bun. "And it will be. Give it a few more months. Sebastian will be in jail, my brother will confess his undying love, and you will have a beautiful son." She encouraged, kissing her head.

"I don't want to wait months." She winced loudly, holding onto her stomach.

"I know you don't, sweetheart." Her best friend squeezed her hands, assuring here that she was there. "I'm here. Jace is out in the waiting room with Alec." She explained before sounding off affirmations about her.

She didn't feel so alone anymore, which made her cry even harder. She held onto Isabelle tightly, as more pain shuttered through her. She sniffed heavily, grounding herself in her friend. Isabelle encouraged her up, walking her around the room. She sat on the birthing ball, as she gripped onto the pole her IV was attached to.

"Jace just texted me. He wants to say hi. Is that ok?" She set her phone aside, sitting beside her.

"Umm… I don't know." Her cheeks flushed, as she bit her lip.

"Do you want to see him? If you don't want to, then I can just say no." Isabelle smiled lightly at her friend, which didn't help her make her decision.

"Ok, he can come in, but only for a little bit." She said, feeling a pit of nerves in her stomach.

"Alright." Isabelle snickered at her, typing on her phone quickly. Clary inhaled a small breath, seeing Jace timidly standing in the doorway. "I'll give you guys a minute." She grinned, striding out of the room.

"Hey there, how are you doing?" He asked, stepping in front of her.

"I am in agony, but I'll be ok." She bounced on the ball, trying to help with the stiffness in her body.

"Well I'm sure you are doing an amazing job." He stood in front of her, inhaling a breath.

"Could you held me walk across the room a little bit?" She held out her hands, and he took them. They didn't talk after that. They remained silent, as they wandered around the room. She was glad for it though because honestly she didn't know what he could say right now. She was just glad that he was here, helping her through this, even if it is only for a few minutes. He made her feel safe. The doctor came in, and Jace walked her to the bed.

"I'm just going to get Isabelle." He took a step towards the door, and she inhaled a sharp breath.

"Can you stay while I get checked? I don't like being alone during this stuff." She looked desperately at him, feeling nervous. "You can stand at my head." He took her hand, taking a step closer to her. She looked up at him, and there was that look. The look from her dream, but now he was looking at her when he had it. She closed her eyes, as the doctor examined her.

"You are close to giving birth. We'll move you into the other room soon and you can give birth to your boy." She smiled, leaving the room.

"Thank you for staying." She kissed his hand before letting it go. "Can you get Izzy now?" She breathed, seeing him steadily move towards the door.

"I'll see you later." He grinned, walking down the hall. Clary smiled to herself before falling into yet another contraction.

 **A/N: In the next chapter there will be a little baby boy. I'm super excited. I feel like there is about 4 more chapters left in this story. that it isn't for sure. It might change. It just depends on how the next few chapters go. I am super excited for the end. The last two chapters I already have planned out and they are amazing.**

 **What has been your favorite part so far?**

 **What did you think?**

 **Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry that this took me so long! School has been crazy lately, but I hope you like it.**

She cried heavily, feeling exhaustion claim her body. She could hardly place where she was the pain was so intense. Her body convulsed, as she collapsed back against whatever was behind her. She vaguely remembered Isabelle sitting behind her, squeezing her hands, as she breathed encouragements in her ear.

"I can't do this." She sobbed, feeling her forehead get towel off. She collapsed against her friend, letting her muscles go slack, but they tensed back up when contraction shot through her.

"Yes, you can." The doctor encouraged. "Just a few more pushes!" She promised before ordering a few of the nurses around.

"No." She shook her head, feeling her insides tremble.

"Come on, Clary. Don't you want to meet your son?" Isabelle spoke softly, squeezing her hands tightly.

Clary went slack, as squeals entered the room. She panted heavily, running her fingers through her hair. She couldn't believe she was done. She saw the doctors take her baby, and panic set through her. "Where are they taking him?" She stammered, feeling herself quake.

"They are doing a quick check up, and then they will bring him back." Isabelle assured her before climbing out from behind her. They laid her son in her arms at last, and she couldn't believe he was in her arms. She sniffed heavily, feeling a different kind a tears stream down her cheeks.

"He's so beautiful." She put her forehead to his tiny head, breathing in his adorable sent. He was a little boy. She drew away slightly, seeing a head full of thick black hair. That silly wives tail was true. She couldn't believe it. She laughed quietly, stroking the babe's head, taking in every second she could. Jonathan squirmed in her arms a bit before settling against her once again.

She never wanted to put him down. He was her everything, and she was so glad that he was here. She ran her finger against the smooth skin of his cheek, which he leaned into. She cradled his body against her, holding him as if he were made of glass.

"Clary, is it ok if we take him for all of his checkups, so you can deliver the placenta." The doctor asked, standing next to her.

Clary didn't want to let him go, but she needed to get the placenta out of her body and her son needed to get looked at by the doctors. She nodded silently, handing him off to a nurse. Her body felt empty when he left her, which sent a pang to her heart.

OoOoO

A short while later, she was transferred to a private room, which had a fold out bed, a couple of comfy chairs, and a table. Her son was brought back into her, and she held onto him greedily. She had asked to have no visitors for a few hours, so that she could try to breast feed and get to spend quality time with her son before everything got a little crazy.

"You are so cute." She murmured to him, kissing his little hands. She couldn't believe that she made this beautiful creature in her womb.

The nurses explained how she needed to attempt breast feed, and to page them if she was having issues. Clary felt oddly nervous about the whole ordeal. It sounded a lot more complicated then she originally imaged. She adjusted into position, moving through the latching steps, as she tried to help him get her nipple in his mouth. She wrinkled her brow at the thought, feeling like that was a weird thing to do, but she did it anyways.

He latched on, and she tried to not whoop with excitement because she didn't want him to fall off, forcing her to start over. He didn't seem to be doing anything though, which was weird. She stroked his hair gently, cradling the babe against her.

"Ow!" She flinched heavily, seeing that he was beginning to feed. "Ow, ow, ow." She cringed, wondering if she was doing this right. She hit the call button, wincing heavily, as her baby mutilated her boob.

The nurse came in, and Clary described the feeling she was having, as they baby breast fed. "It is normal for a little pain. Can I get a closer look? He might have latched wrong, which is very possible." She explained, leaning over her. Clary leaned her head back, giving the nurse room to examine her. Clary had learned over the last day with the nurses and the doctors that she had zero privacy when it came to her breast and genitalia, which was extremely uncomfortable. "He isn't latching quite right." She hummed, maneuvering her breast around in the baby's mouth. "There we go. It will probably still hurt, but hopefully less. You can always buy guards later on once you get it down. It keeps the baby's mouth away from the skin, but still allows for him to get milk." Clary nodded in understanding, putting that on her to get list. "If you are having any other problems, you can meet with a lactation specialist."

"Ok, thanks." Clary sighed softly, still feeling twinges of pain.

OoOoO

Isabelle knocked on the door lightly, smiling faintly, as she stepped inside. "How are you doing, little man?" She snickered, kissing Jonathan's little head. "You asked for me?" She raised her eyebrows slightly, wondering what she wanted.

"I feel disgusting. Could you help me shower? I have to have someone with me, and I don't want some random nurse in there with me." She explained quietly, feeling a little awkward about her best friend seeing her naked.

"Are you sure you are comfortable with that?" She murmured, also appearing to feel awkward.

"All of my propriety went out the door when I spread my legs in a room with 20 people." She laughed faintly, pushing herself into a sitting positon to place Jonathan in bassinet. "Are you ok with that? I mean I can get some nurse, but they are so clinical." She sighed, pressing the call button. "Jace is coming by later, and I don't want to look like complete trash." She ran her hand through her knotted hair.

"Yeah, it's fine." Isabelle shrugged her shoulders, as Clary reached for her brush. "I mean you owe me so much, but I don't mind helping."

"Thank you for basically being my husband these past few months." She got to her feet, hugging her friend tightly.

"You would do the same for me." She returned the gesture, making Clary's eyes water. She wouldn't have survived without her best friend, and there was nothing she could ever to do to repay her the kindness she showed her. She went to Lamaze classes, ultrasounds, check-up, and witnessed the birth of her son. Clary knew that she was probably an inconvenience for her, but Isabelle never complained or ditched her.

"I would in a heartbeat." Clary released her, inhaling a small breath, as she tried to calm herself.

A nurse came into the room, relieving Clary of baby duty. They went into the bathroom, and Isabelle watched over Clary as she showered. After her shower, Isabelle brushed her hair carefully before putting her hair into a braid.

"How are things with Jace?" Isabelle asked, draping the braid over her shoulder.

"We are good. I think." She mumbled, inhaling a nervous breath. "We didn't really talk that much when I was in labor. I don't really know what that means." She shook her head, putting her hand to her face. "I felt like it was comfortable silence at the time, but what if he didn't talk because he doesn't want this anymore." She shook her head, groaning quietly.

"I don't think he would be visiting if he wasn't still interested with you." She rubbed her back, trying to assure her.

"Maybe." She muttered, still feeling like it was too good to be true. It's just so hard to believe he is going to stick around. He probably got scared while she was in labor, and he was going to wait until she was in recovery before dumping her. She couldn't blame him honestly. Who wanted to raise some other guys baby? Especially when the baby's father was a psychopath? She shook her head at herself, feeling like their relationship was now hanging on strings.

OoOoO

Alec and Jace came in a while later with broad grins on their faces, and Clary felt a little more overwhelmed then she would have expected. Isabelle smiled swearing up and down that Jonathan looks just like her, despite his hair color, which made Clary grin. "How can you even tell he's a baby?" Clary asked, adjusting him in her arms. All she could see was the black hair. It was beautiful hair, but she didn't know how he looked like either of his parents.

"I just can." She stated, brushing her index finger across his smooth cheek.

"Tonight Magnus is coming over and we are going to finish setting up the nursery stuff in the living room." Alec explained, which jogged Clary's memory of the fact that the apartment is totally unprepared for a baby.

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot about all of that stuff. I am so sorry." She exclaimed, feeling her nerves grip at her once again. She didn't want to admit it out loud, but she was worried about going home. She liked the bubble she was in right now, and going home meant she had to leave that bubble. She would have to face that fact that Sebastian was still on trial and that she had to do all of this by herself. Alec would be there, but she is the one responsible for Jonathan, not Alec.

"It's ok. A lot has been going on lately." He assured her with a small smile.

"Yeah," She murmured, not wanting to think about her life outside these walls just yet.

OoOoO

Clary's eye fluttered open, and they found her way to the chair next to her. Jace was in the seat, holding Jonathan. She must have been exhausted because the last thing she remembered was that she was talking to Alec about where she wanted the crib. She must have fallen asleep mid-conversation. She wondered how long Jace had been waiting there for her to wake up.

"Hey there," He smiled, noticing that she was conscious once again.

"Hi, how long have I been asleep?" She questioned softly, rolling to her side.

It was then that Clary realized that she probably looked like a train wreck. She could feel her crazy hair, the dry sweat, and the uncomfortable diaper she had to wear. The diaper was the worst. She got to miss out on her period for 9 months, but then she has to blead for like a month afterwards. Jace looked perfect, as always, but he never seemed to mind what she looked like, which made her feel a little better about looking like crap.

"An hour. I'm glad you put me on the list to hold him before you fell asleep." He murmured, looking back down at the baby. "A nurse came in and helped me hold him correctly." He assured her, but she wasn't worried about that. She knew that he was a competent adult. "He's- he's amazing." He shook his head in awe, rocking the chair he was in back and forward.

"Yeah," She grinned sleepily, liking the image in front of her. She wished so much that Jace was her baby's father instead of Sebastian, but without Sebastian, Jonathan wouldn't exist and Jace probably wouldn't have been interested in her. She realized her fears from earlier were hormonal induced paranoia because Jace looked so happy to be holding her son.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm all in." He turned his eyes back to her, and she didn't quite understand what he meant.

"What?" She furrowed her brow slightly, not wanting to read into his words, not wanting to get her hopes up.

"You've been wanting to know what I want to be in your life and in his, and I want you two to be my everything." His deceleration made her eyes widen slightly, as his word settled in her heart. "I'm not proposing right now, but it is definitely coming. I love you, Clary, and I love your son, even though I just met him." He whispered, playing with the baby's small hand.

"Really?" She sniffed heavily, feeling tears form.

"Don't cry." He furrowed his brow sympathetically at her, wanting only to see her happy.

"I'm so hormonal right now." She sniffed, fanning at her hot face. "I cried when Alec handed me a stuffed animal, remember?" She laughed quietly, wiping her eyes.

"I don't want you to say it back unless you mean it." He broke his eyes away from hers, seeming hesitant about hearing her say it back.

"Jace, I-" she began speaking without really knowing what to say.

"Clary, I just- you said it yourself your emotional right now, and I don't want you to say it just because I did. I want you to take a few days and really think about it." He seemed mildly embarrassed, and Clary didn't really know how to react. Jace didn't get embarrassed, or if he was, he never acted like it.

"Ok." She nodded in understanding, snuggling back against the blankets.

"Do you want him back?" Jace asked about to get to his feet.

"No, no, you keep holding him." She smiled, knowing that Jace would be a great dad. She was so excited for what was to come. He practically proposed to her tonight, even though it wasn't official. He was committing himself to her for life, and it made her so happy. That dream she had not too long ago could come true, and she couldn't wait until that day came.

 **A/N: Hey guys we are getting super close to the ending I feel like it will be two to three more chapters. What are some things you guys want to see before the ending? I could use some ideas.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry about the long wait for this. I have had it typed up for a while, but it has been taking me forever to try to edit it. Now it isn't perfect. I just got tired of reading the same four sentences. Thanks for all the reviews. I think you'll like the end of this chapter!**

Clary giggled violently when his lips trailed across her neck, when his nose nuzzled hers. She turned his face, giving him one of the sloppiest kisses against his mouth. He moaned softly, moving to straddle her hips, as he fingers went into his lush hair. She ran her hand down his lean back, making her groan with want. "I really wish I wasn't wearing a diaper." She panted, letting her tongue go and explore his mouth.

"Please talk dirty to me." Jace laughed, moving his mouth to the skin on her neck.

"You are so weird." She snickered, angling her neck for him.

"I never said I was normal." He cupped her cheeks in his hands, planting his lips on hers once again. She held onto his bare waist, trying not to get completely lost in him. It was a very easy to abandon everything and just worry about the man that was over her, the man that loved her. When they got home from the hospital, Jonathan had cried for hours, which broke her heart. He finally dozed off, and Clary laid him in the crib successfully. Jace had grabbed her hand, tangling their lips together the second the baby was all tucked in.

Clary pulled away from Jace when Jonathan's cries came over the baby monitor.

"We should get him." She was huffing for breath, looking towards the door.

"I can get him." He kissed her once more before climbing out of bed.

"Good that means I can catch my breath." She stretched her limbs across the covers, hears Jonathan's screams get closer. Jace handed the baby to her, sitting next to her. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" She patted his back lightly, sticking her pinkie into the baby's mouth. He started sucking on her finger for a second before he started to scream again. "Why do you think he's crying?" She asked Jace, settling back against the head board. He shrugged his shoulders. "Seriously, why do you think he's crying? If you want to be his dad, you need to know how to take care of him." She explained quietly, handing Jonathan over to him. Jace cringed slightly, which made her a little nervous, but he needed to know how to be a dad. This is the only way he can learn.

"Well, he isn't hungry because you fed him thirty minutes ago. His diaper isn't full or we would smell it." He adjusted Jonathan in his arms, cradling him against his chest. "He might be cold?" He suggested, feeling hesitant about his idea.

"He could be." She agreed, unwrapping Jonathan from his blanket.

"Why are you taking his blanket off if he's cold?" Jace asked, as Clary laid Jonathan across Jace's chest and draped a blanket over the babe's body.

"You can heat him up with skin to skin contact." She smiled, as Jonathan's cries slowly subsided. She baby nuzzled his cheek into Jace's chest, making her sigh with happiness. They looked so adorable together. "He also probably wanted some attention." She kissed Jonathan's head, lying next to him, which was snuggled against Jace's torso.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about this, but what are you planning to do if Sebastian walks free?" Jace asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"You're right, I don't want to talk about that." She stiffened, rubbing Jonathan's back lightly.

"What are you going to do?" He murmured, playing with a lock of hair.

"I'm leaving the country." She let out a small sigh, shaking her head, as she sat up. "I could be in the same country as him if he's not in jail. He's too dangerous. I can't let him anywhere near Jonathan." She placed her hand on her baby's back, silently promising to protect him from his father.

"I understand." He rubbed Jonathan's back lightly, turning his eyes to the now sleeping baby.

"Will you go with me?" She asked softly, biting her lip.

"I don't know." He blew out slightly, shaking his head. "I want to." His gaze found hers again, and she could see that he wasn't sure.

"I understand." She huffed, putting her hand to her face. "I need to be able to not worry about Sebastian. I wish trails didn't take so long. He deserves to be in prison, why does it take 6 months for him to get put there." She laid next to him, wrapping her arm around his thick bicep.

"I don't know." He kissed her forehead, moving his arm around to put his arm around her. "I helped give the DA the evidence against him for the embezzlement. There is more than enough to convict him." He explained, tangling their hands together. She sighed heavily, not wanting to think about her ex-husband.

"I know." She looked up at him, kissing him lightly.

She pushed those thought out of her mind, focusing on her nuzzling baby. He was her life force right now. He kept her sane through everything because she knew that she had to be strong for him. He is a defenseless little boy, and she needed to protect him from the evil in this world. She needed to do for him what she couldn't do for her brother.

She wished that Jon could see her son. They didn't always get along, but they were family. She was so scared about what had happened to him for months, and she was completely crushed to hear the man that she brought into their family had killed them. The worst part was that Jonathan hated Sebastian. Jonathan tried so hard to get her to not marry him, but she did anyways. She should have listened.

"Are you ok?" Jace breathed, pressing his lips gently to her head.

"I'm fine." She inhaled a small breath, not wanting to drudge all of this up now. She had been holding back everything dealing with her brother for months, and now that her little boy was here and named after him, it was hard to not think about him. It was hard to not think about how she blamed herself for his death.

"You're not." He stated quietly, urging her to talk to him.

"I'm just thinking about my brother. I wish he was still here." She stroked Jonathan's little head, wondering if he would grow up to look like her brother.

"You never talk about him." Jace craned his head slightly, trying to see her face without disturbing Jonathan.

"I know. I've kind of been avoid talking about him. It's just hard." She exhaled a long breath.

"Yeah." He agreed. "I'm here when you are ready to talk about it." He assured her, making her chest lighten.

"I know." She smiled faintly at him, sitting up. "We need to move Jonathan." She murmured, as his little hand grasped onto her fingers. "He might get a fever soon."

"A fever?" Jace furrowed his brow slightly.

"Skin to skin contact with someone other than the mom for more than 30 minutes can give a baby a fever." She carefully tucked the blanket around Jonathan, pushing herself into a sitting position.

"Interesting." He hummed.

OoOoO

Clary set the baby tub in the sink, feeling a little nervous to give Jonathan's first bath. Jace had gone to work, leaving her alone in her apartment with Jonathan. She made sure the tub was safe before scurrying over to the baby. She gathered Jonathan in her arms, kissing his temple. She tested the water for the third time, making sure it wasn't too hot for him. She stripped off his onesie, and she placed him in the tub.

"There we go." She cooed, rubbing his little belly. She saw his lips curl up slightly, as she scooped up the water in her hands, getting his shoulders wet. "I wish I could see you open your eyes." She smiled, squirting some soap into her hand before scrubbing it with him. "I hope they are green." She breathed, wanting some part of him to be here.

He splashed his hands in the water, making her giggle softly. He was so cute. She couldn't get over how adorable this baby boy was. All the pain, and labor, and the blood was worth it. Her heart swelled, watching him squirm around. He hit his fist against the water, causing a big splash, a he moved his head around.

She gathered him out of the tub, quickly toweling him off before he got too cold. He was so tiny. She couldn't get over it. She kissed his little feeties before rubbing him with lotion before getting him dressed. She looked back at her baby boy's face.

She saw that his eyes were open, and she gasped with relief when she saw the green. She put her forehead to his, feeling herself relax so much. He wasn't all Sebastian's. He was hers too, which made her so happy. All she wanted was his eyes, and she got them. She held him in her arms, squeezing him as tightly as tightly as she could to his body.

OoOoO

Clary rolled out of bed at 4 am when Jonathan started screaming. She crawled out to her feet, shuffling across the room to pick up her baby boy. She patted his back, bouncing him slightly, as she made her way to the rocking chair. She pulled down her tank top, trying to get him to latch. He was currently cluster feeding, which was driving her crazy. She has gotten a full 10 minutes of sleep tonight.

"Come on," She groaned, trying to get him to eat.

"Clary, seriously, I have a deposition in the morning." Alec poked his head into her room, ruffling his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry. He's not eating. I checked his diaper and obviously doesn't want attention because I'm holding him." She muttered, adjusting Jonathan's jaw. "Could you help me?" She felt slightly defeated.

"Yeah, what do you need?" He walked into the room, touching Jonathan's head lightly.

"Can you shove my boob into his mouth." She wrinkled her nose, looking up at him. "The nurse helped me at the hospital, and said if I had issues to do that." She explained, knowing it was extremely awkward. She was just glad it wasn't Jace. He hadn't seen her breast yet, and she didn't want the first time he saw them to when he was shoving her nipple into her infant son's mouth.

"Will it make him stop crying?" Alec sighed, moving around her.

"Yeah." She nodded, looking up at him.

"Ok." He hesitantly grabbed her chest, doing what she explained to do. Jonathan finally latched on, and Clary exhaled a relieved breath.

"Thank you." She looked up at him, starting to rock back and forward in the chair.

"No problem. Never thought I would touch a woman's chest, but, hey, life is full of surprises." He snorted, making his way out of her room.

"Good night." She called after him, relaxing against the chair. She didn't like how breast feeding felt, but she was so tired. Jonathan was even more exhausting when he was out of her belly then when he was out. She stroked his head lightly, humming softly. His hand came free from his little blanket, and he held onto her, which made Clary smile more then she thought it would.

OoOoO

Clary had gotten into a routine over the last week. Jace would come over after work, and he would get started on dinner and watch the baby, while she would jump in the shower. When she got out, they would eat together, and Jon would be on his tummy for a little while. Lastly, Jace would take Jonathan, holding him in random places in front of the tv. She would take a breath, clean the kitchen, and make tea.

She wiped off the kitchen counters, seeing Jace lying on the floor with Jon on his belly. She smiled lightly, loving the image in front of her. Jace adored her son. He didn't need to come over every night, but he did anyways. He brought over a few suits and pjs, so he could spend the night and help her. She didn't deserve him.

Her heart warmed so much whenever he took care of him. It made her so happy to know that Jonathan would have a father in his life, and she was so happy that she wouldn't be raising him alone. She sighed happily before gathering her mug. She shuffled back into the living room, climbing on the couch.

Jace's face was turned to the television, while his hand circled Jon's back. Her baby was nuzzled up against him and fast asleep. "Jace," She murmured, trying to force away a grin.

"Hmmm…" He hummed, turning his head to her.

"I love you." She breathed, smiling faintly. She saw his lips curl up, and he reached up to squeeze her foot because he couldn't reach her hand before he turned his gaze back to the television. She bit her lip, loving the lazy smile that was sprawled across his face.

 **A/N: They are in love. I love them so much. We have a few more chapters left, so this are going to get a little crazy soon. You have been warned.**

 **What has been your favorite part so far?**

 **What are you doing this holiday break?**

 **Does anyone have any idea how this is going to end? I'm curious what peoples thoughts are**

 **Please review! I love hearing from you!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry this too me so long to post, but I was really struggling to write these last few months. I hope you enjoy it.**

Clary felt like the walking dead. She constantly was taking care of Jonathan, cleaning up after herself, or trying to spend time with Jace. She was attempting to stay awake, so her and Jace could finish a movie. "Go to bed." Jace kissed her head, running his fingers through her hair.

"But we haven't spent any time alone together." She yawned heavily, lifting her head from his lap.

"You just had a baby." He pointed out, pausing for a second. "We just had a baby." He added with a whisper. "Jonathan comes first now. We are second, and I'm ok with that." He explained, playing with her locks.

"It's just been a month. I thought it would settle down a bit, but it hasn't." She whispered, rubbing at her face.

It was a lot more stressful being a mom then she thought it would. Sometimes she just wanted a break, but she was the only one there. She had to keep looking after him, keep feeding him, and keep cleaning him. Jace wanted to help, but she was still holding back. She saw Jonathan as her son, not theirs. She knew that Jace saw him as his son. She just needed more time.

"Sebastian's trial is going to be over in a few days." Jace stroked her cheek, gazing into her eyes. "Isabelle can take Jon for the night, and we could go out to a nice restaurant. You can have a night off." He suggested softly, getting to his feet. "Come to bed." He pulled her to her feet, leading the way to their bed.

Jace lied down, and Clary curled into his arms. The second her eyes closed she was fast asleep.

OoOoO

Clary got up in the middle of the night when she heard Jonathan crying. She stumbled out of bed, picking him up from his basinet, and she brought him to her bed. Clary lifted her top, letting Jonathan start to eat, as she leaned back against the pillows. She sighed exhausted, letting her eyes shut.

Jace grunted slightly, turning his head to look at her. "Hi, baby." He whispered, rubbing Jon's back lightly. He leaned up, brushing their lips together lightly. She smiled faintly, flinching heavily when Jon chewed on her in an odd way.

"I hate breast feeding." She groaned, sighing heavily.

"I'll have to take care of those breast sometime." He whispered in her ear. She inhaled a sharp breath, feeling her hips roll slightly. She scolded herself for her respond. She hoped that after Jonathan was born, her urges would go away, but they were still there. She knew that Jace saw what happened because he was grinning smugly at her.

"Shut up." She hit him lightly, snickering to herself.

"I could take care of them when he's done." He breathed, nibbling on her earlobe.

"That would be so weird." She laughed, shaking her head.

"Would it be though?" He asked, smiling innocently at her.

"Yes, yes it would be." She snorted, flinching again.

"I should just go back to sleep." He chuckled, slipping under the covers.

"Yes, go to sleep." She grinned, kissing his head lightly.

Jonathan finished eating, and Clary carefully climbed out of bed. She laid Jonathan down. She hummed softly, moving the hair out off of his face. She fixed his blanket, knowing she should get back to bed. She couldn't bring herself to leave her son's bedside. She loved to look at him, which sounded creepy when she thought about it. She shook her head, realizing that thought was ridiculous because he was a baby and she was his mother.

She climbed back under the covers, curling against Jace's back. She draped his arm over his waist, snuggling closer to him. He grunted softly before sliding his hand over hers. She settled her head against the pillow, letting herself drift into the land of sleep.

OoOoO

Clary inhaled a deep breath, wrapping the hair around her curling iron. She hadn't gotten herself all prettied up since before Jonathan was born. She felt more empowered then normal. Today was the last day of the trial, and she knew that he was going to be convicted. Alec had been keeping her updated the whole time, which she was extremely thankful for.

Clary was a lot more upset about Alec moving out then she thought she would be. He would be leaving in a week to move in with Magnus, and Clary would have the apartment to herself. Jace pretty much moved in with her, but she didn't know how long that would last. They were both very aroused all the time, which was just building and building.

"You look beautiful." Jace's voice appeared at the bathroom door.

"Thanks." She smiled, looking over at him.

"I can't wait until we are alone." He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck lightly. Her stomach filled with butterflies, as she ruffled his locks. "I want you so bad." He breathed, trialing his lips across his neck. She moaned, sinking back into his embrace. She pulled at his locks, angling her head to the side. He moved the hair from her other shoulder, and he started kissing there.

"You two are disgusting. If you aren't getting ready, get out of the bathroom." Alec interrupted, grabbing his tooth brush.

"Sorry man." Jace slapped Alec's arm before slipping out of the bathroom.

"You two are getting repulsive." Alec rolled his eyes, scrubbing his teeth.

"I'm sorry." She sighed, curling another piece of hair. "We are all over each other like all the time. We can't stop." She shook her head, setting the curling iron down.

"Well keep it behind closed doors until I move out." He smirked teasingly, wiping the toothpaste from his mouth.

"I'll try." She smiled faintly.

"I have a court case until 1, but I will join you at Sebastian's trial right after that." He assured her, leaning against the counter.

"Thanks, Alec." She smiled at him. "You've been a great roommate. Thanks so much for taking me in and doing my case. You've been there when no else has been." She hugged him, knowing he probably felt awkward by the gesture, but she didn't really care

"No problem." Alec grinned, releasing her. "I have to go, but I'll see you this afternoon."

"See ya." She called after him.

"Look who's awake." Jace sang, sweeping Jonathan into the bathroom with her.

"Oh, it's my baby." She gasped, smiling widely. She finished her last curl before taking her son into her arms.

"I thought you would want to unswaddle him." Jace said quietly, pecking her head lightly.

"I do." She hummed, patting Jon's back. She laid him down on the couch, brushing their noses together. Jonathan made gurgling noises, as he stared up at him mother. He seemed so alert and happy this morning. She undid the first side, and his arm shot out stretching. She snickered at her son, unclasping the other side, and he did the same thing.

"Hey, sweetheart, I need to get going." He buttoned his suit jacket.

"Alright," She was too enamored with her son to really notice Jace at the moment.

"I'll try get out for the end of the trial." He pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"Yes, please try to come." She lifted her head to his. He cupped his cheek lightly, brushing their lips together. "I love you." She breathed.

"I love you too." He smiled, backing away from her.

OoOoO

Clary felt her stomach tighten, as she strapped Jon to her chest. She got a special order from the judge to bring her son to the trial, which she was thankful for. She made sure he was hidden from view before she made her way inside. She felt like she was going to vomit.

Today was the day where she was either free or trapped. She had a plane ticket to Australia and her passport was all in order, so if he was not guilty, she was going to be gone faster than he could be processed. She had given Jace a ticket last night, giving him an open offer to join her if things didn't go their way. She asked him not to respond because she knew she would be overwhelmingly hurt if he decided not to show up.

There was a slight falter in her step, as she neared the court house. She could do this. She hadn't seen any of the trial since she went into labor, and she was terrified to step into that room again. She stroked Jonathan's head, making her way up the steps.

She stepped inside the courthouse, seeing the lobby bustling with people. No one paid her any special attention, which she was thankful for. She strode down the hall, sliding her eyes over the doors, finding the court room.

She paused in the door way, inhaling a deep breath, as she held her head high. She sat in the front, playing with her son while she waited. She had to keep him quiet though. If he started crying, she would have to exit the courtroom, which would be embarrassing.

Clary hated that she was sitting alone, but she knew her friend would come eventually. Alec got done with his trial after lunch, and Jace would get out of work as fast as he could.

Clary stiffened when she Sebastian was escorted in. She was nervous about bring Jonathan to the trial because she didn't want Sebastian to have anything to do with her son, but she felt like it would be wrong not to take him. She didn't want him to be away from her, and she couldn't bear to leave him with her friend.

Sebastian's gaze locked with hers before it shifted down. She held her son to her chest possessively, watching Sebastian stiffen. His eyes cast down, as he sat down at his table. She narrowed her eyes, feeling like something was wrong. Her chest thudded anxiously in her chest. Something was strange about his demeanor, and she didn't know what to do about it. All she knew was that it felt wrong.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, checking on Jon before looking back at Sebastian. He wasn't paying them any attention, which made her feel a little better.

The trial started, and Clary listening intently into the closing statements. Lilith's entire closing statement was vindictive and contradictory, making her feel good about how this trail would end. Who could side with someone that vicious? Jonathan made a crying sound, making her quickly get to her feet. Jon gnawed at her breast, and she knew he was hungry.

She sat on a bench, taking out her breast to feed him. She covered her chest with a blanket resting back against the wall, as her baby ate. She wanted to be inside listening to the end of the trial, but she had to feed Jon. He'd more important than a trial.

"Hey there," Alec plopped down next to her.

"Hey," she grinned forcefully at him, taking her eyes away from him.

"You ok?" He asked softly, rubbing her arm.

"Something doesn't feel right." She shook her head, feeling her nerves build up in her stomach.

"You're just anxious." He assured her softly, bumping her lightly.

"I don't know." She breathed, dropping her head against the wall. "I want it to be nerves, but I don't think it is. Something was off about Sebastian. More so than normal, and I don't know what to do about it." She explained.

"He's always off. He's a murder and a psychopath." Alec scoffed quietly, as the door opened. The jury was escorted out of the courtroom, and into the room where they deliberated. The rest of the room filtered out into the lobby, and Clary stuffed herself back into her shirt.

"It was different than that." She rolled her eyes, sighing heavily.

"Right." He sighed.

OoOoO

Clary paced up and down the hall, patting Jonathan's back. He was being a little fussy today, and she wanted to watch the final verdict. They had been deliberating for hours. The only reason that it was probably taking so long was because they were scared what Lilith might do in the aftermath.

"Hey there," a familiar comforting voice approached her.

"Hi," she smiled, puckering her lips. He grinned, pecking them lightly. She blushed faintly, as he stroked Jon's head.

"Can I hold him for a bit?" He asked, holding out his hands.

"Yeah," she laid in his arms, giving her limbs a break after carrying him for hours. She stretched her arms, sitting back down on the bench.

"How did it go?" He questioned, pressing his lips to Jonathan's head.

"I don't know." She sighed, deciding not to tell him something was off. There was no reason to worry him about some random feeling she was having. She was just anxious. It didn't mean anything.

"Are you worried?" His eyes softened at her, patting Jon's back.

"I know I shouldn't be, but I am." She shook her head, running her fingers through her locks.

"You have a right to be nervous." He assured her quietly, sitting next to her.

"I love you." She breathed, feeling her heart warm. His eyes searched her face, and she felt like he was looking right through her, seeing her inner most thoughts. She leaned against him, closing her eyes. He made her feel steady and safe in this moment, which made her happier then she could image.

"The jury is done deliberating." Alec strode over to them. "They are reconvening in 5 minutes." He explained, striding into the courtroom.

"I'll take him back." Clary got to her feet, adjusting him into her baby carrier. Jonathan snuggled against her, as his eyes fell closed. She smiled, kissing his head before they strode into behind Alec. She sat next to her roommate, while Jace sat on her other side. She took a calming breath, scanning her eyes over the jury.

One of the jury members stood up, shifting awkwardly the paper awkwardly in his hands. "We find the defendant guilty." He stated, and Clary released a relieving breath.

Her heart calmed, as she leaned against Jace. She couldn't believe that he was found guilty. She was so thankful to be free. She stood up to leave, but Sebastian moved to stand in front of her.

"Let me see him." Sebastian's hands were cuffed behind his back. "I want to see my son, Clary." He snapped, making her hold her baby close to her chest.

"He's not your son." She straightened up her back, standing firm against the man who destroyed her. Sebastian spit at her feet, but she just walked away. Jace had put a hand to her back, trying to steady her. She stepped outside of the courtroom, and leaned back against the wall. She closed her eyes feeling for the first time in years that she was her own person, like she wasn't tied down by the weight of her ex-husband.

She felt like she could breathe again.

 **A/N: We have two chapters to go! I'm wondering if any of you have any ideas about what's going to happen next. If any of you get close to the real thing, I will send you a sneak preview of one of the stories I am currently working on. I love all of you guys. Thanks so much for reading.**

 **Do you have any questions?**

 **What has been your favorite part?**

 **What's your favorite book?**

 **Please review! I love hearing from you.**

 **If I get 15 reviews, I will post another chapter by the 14th!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys! I couldn't help myself! I love this chapter. Just please don't hate me.**

Clary was nervous about leaving Jonathan with Isabelle for the night. It had been two days since the trial, and Jace had a special evening planned for them. She was excited to spend some time not constantly worrying about her son, but if anything went wrong with Izzy, she would feel like a horrible mother. Jonathan was a couple months old now, which Clary couldn't believe. He still seemed so small, but she knew that he had grown so much.

Clary stuffed the last of Jonathan's things into a diaper bag, sliding it over her shoulder. She could do this. She could leave him just for the night. "You ready?" Jace asked, holding the car seat with Jon in it.

"I think so." She forced a smile, biting her lip.

"Great." He kissed her cheek, leading the way out the door.

Clary followed him, feeling her nerves grip at her. Jace secured Jonathan in his car seat, while Clary climbed into the passenger seat. Jace was doing so good at taking care of Jon, and it made her heart sing. He was made to be a father.

Clary gulped thickly when they pulled in front of Isabelle's apartment. "We can do this another time if you want?" Jace offered, noticing her hesitation.

"No, you planned this whole night and I don't want to ruin it." She slid her hand over his, sighing softly.

"Separation anxiety is normal." He kissed her knuckles, looking thoughtfully at her.

"I know." She squeezed his hands, taking a deep breath. "Let's take him inside." She climbed out of the car, lifting the car seat from its structure, so she could carry her son inside. Isabella was a very capable woman, and she could be trusted with her most precious belonging.

They knocked on Isabelle's doors, which was flung open soon afterwards. "If it isn't my favorite nephew!" Isabelle exclaimed excitedly, taking the car seat from her, as she gestured for them to come inside. "How are you two doing?" She asked with a smile.

"Good." Clary grinned faintly, as Jace tossed the diaper bag onto the couch.

"I'm so excited you two are getting out and having fun. I'm sorry I couldn't watch him after the trial. The boss put me on the late shift that night." She apologized, lifting Jonathan out of the car seat.

"It's ok. It gave me some time to prep for our date." Jace grinned, putting his arm around Clary's waist.

"You two have fun. Don't worry about a single thing." Isabelle assured him, cradling Jon against her.

"So, you need to feed him every 4 hours, even in the middle of the night. He should fall asleep around 7 after you feed him. Until then have him lay on his belly because he spent most of today on his back. When he falls asleep, he needs to on his back though." She explained, feeling even more nervous now.

"Got it. Anything else?" She asked.

"You should have plenty of diapers, the pumped milk is in the cooler section, and if you need anything please call me." She took a deep breath, biting her lip. "Is there anything else?" She asked Jace, gazing up at him.

"He has a couple changes of clothes if he spits up on himself." Jace added, humming softly. "Oh, he has diaper rash right now, so when you are done wiping him, you need to rub on this ointment." Jace shifted through the diaper bag to grab the ointment, so Isabelle would know what it is.

"Gross, but ok." She nodded. "Now get out of here." She teased, shuffling them out of the room.

"Ok, ok, let's go." Clary stepped back towards the door, feeling her heart crunch in her chest. She paused, wondering if she should do this. She loved her son so much. She was nervous about him leaving her side.

"Come on." Jace smiled encouragingly at her, leading her out of the apartment. Clary stopped outside the door, staring at it even though it was closed. Could she really leave her son? "Take your time." Jace murmured, leaning against wall behind her. She glanced back at him, thankful that he was giving her some time.

She never imaged leaving her son with a babysitter would be so hard. She already missed him, and he was less than a few feet away. He was the cutest baby she had ever seen, which made it even more difficult to walk away. She knew that she would see him tomorrow, but she had never expected this to be so hard. She knew that she needed to leave. She didn't want to be one of those overbearing mothers, so she took another step back, taking a shaky breath, as she turned away from the door. "I'm ready." She stated as calmly as she made her way to the stairs.

OoOoO

Clary looked curiously at the window, as they pulled up into a familiar park. She bit her lip, remembering the picnics that they had there when they first started dating. She hadn't been there in a few months. It was a little chiller then normal, but she figured she would be fine.

She went to open the door, but Jace told her he would get it. She smiled widely, as Jace opened the door for her. He held his hand out to help her out of the car. "Why thank you." She giggled, leaning against his arm.

"Your welcome." He kissed her head, leading the way down a path. The sun was beginning to set, which made Clary a little anxious, but she knew that Jace would be there to protect her. She weaved their fingers together, as Jace pulled her through the path. They entered a small clearing, and she gasped quietly.

The entire area was surrounded with Christmas lights, adding a soft romantic hue to the area. There were candles in mason jars scattered about a blanket that was laid on the ground, flickering with gentle flames. She pulled him against her, brushing their lips together. He smiled against her mouth, sliding his hand over her behind to bring her even closer to him. She moaned softly, drawing away from him.

"You are amazing." She breathed, pushing up to kissing him one more time.

"I know." He chuckled, squeezing the flesh of her behind again. She flinched slightly at his touch, but it was purely from surprise. Jace never touched her with wild abandonment before, and she found that she liked it. She took a shaky breath, taking a step back.

"Did you bring food?" She questioned softly, sitting on the blanket. She felt hot. Hotter than normal when they made out, and she never wanted him more. He sat next to her, pulling out a small bag. He grabbed a container, taking out two sandwiches. "Thank you." She inhaled a deep breath, taking a bite.

They ate silently, but they were perfectly comfortable together. He drew her between his legs, letting her lean back against him. He was warm and firm behind her. She sighed softly, sinking against him. He put am arm around her waist, trailing his lips across her neck. She dropped her head to the side, enjoying the feeling of his mouth.

"I love you." He breathed into her ear, nipping at her earlobe. A shudder went through her body, as she squeezed his knee.

"I love you too." She reached one hand up to ruffle his locks.

"I have something for you." He whispered, pressing his lips to her ear once more.

"What is it?" She grinned, turning her eyes up to his.

He slid an opened jewelry box in front of her, revealing a diamond ring. She sucked in a large breath, feeling her stomach drop. He was proposing. He was proposing to her. She knew that this was going to happen, but she had no idea he was going to do this so soon. She was shocked.

"Now," he cleared his throat, hugging her to him. "Will you marry me?" He asked, moving to get on one knee in front of her.

"Yes," she smiled widely, wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him heavily. She tackled him to the ground, straddling his waist. She was surprised at her enthusiasm, but honestly, she was more in love with Jace than she could ever image. He gripped onto her hair, deepening their kiss. She felt like they were trying to swallow each other. She wanted to be impossibly closer to him. He dragged her shirt over her head, sliding his hands over her bare skin. His fingers found the clasp on her bra, expertly removing it.

She sat up, inhaling a deep breath. He hadn't seen her breast before, which made her stomach clench with nerves. These weren't how her boobs normally looked. They were almost raw looking from the breast feeding, and she wished they were back to their normal soft self. One bonus is that they are much bigger than normal.

Jace's hands stroked just underneath them, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. She unbuttoned his shirt, lying across his torso. His heat rippled off of him, as their lips moved sloppily against each other. He propped himself up slightly, getting the last of his shirt off, while she grinded against him. He groaned loudly, squeezing her behind once again. She moaned loudly, as he flipped her onto his back.

"I love these boobs." Jace massaged his fingers over them, dipping his head down to do a lot more than that. Clary let her eyes fall shut, while Jace worshiped her chest. It had been so long since anyone really appreciated them.

"I want to be with you with every fiber of my being." He breathed, kissing between her breast. His breath gathered around her skin, warming her even further. She closed her eyes, imaging what it would be like to be that intimate with him.

"I do too." She whispered, playing with his hair. "I'm just not quite ready." She murmured, as he propped his head against hers.

"Ok." He brushed their lips together gently, sinking further between her legs. Their pants kept them separated, but she wanted them gone just as much as he did. She was not going to give up her convictions for this though.

He sat up right, running his hand through his lock. She appreciated the way his muscle coiled when he moved. She panted heavily, propping her hand behind her head. They both tried to catch their breath, while they stared at each other.

"Where did the ring go?" He furrowed his brow, looking around their heap of a blanket.

"I don't know." She breathed, propping herself up slightly. In all the excitement, she must have knocked the ring out of Jace's hand.

"Crap," He muttered, moving away from her. He searched the ground, trying to find the expensive ring, while she pulled on her shirt. "It's right here." He cheered victoriously, crawling back over to her. "Give me your hand." He smiled widely, kneeling in front of her.

She held out her left hand, and he slid the ring onto her finger. The weight felt comforting on her hand, as she gazed at the diamond ring. It was beautiful, but not over doing it. She grinned broadly, turning his eyes back to his.

He cupped her neck lightly, crushing their mouths together again. She snickered against his lips, as they fell to the side. Their legs lazily tangled together, while they enjoyed each other's presence.

OoOoO

They arrived at her apartment building, and they walked down the hall together. Jace had his hands stuffed into his pockets, as they silently stopped at her door. He cupped her cheek lightly, circling his thumb across her cheekbone. She leaned into his embrace, feeling at ease. She didn't want to have a long engagement she decided. He tangled his fingers together, holding up her hand to see the ring on her finger.

"I can't believe we are here." He whispered, locking his eyes with hers.

"It's just my apartment." She smiled faintly.

"That's not when I meant." He breathed, and she knew what he meant. He couldn't believe they were engaged and in love. "I love you." He bumped their noses together, making her chest warm.

"I love you too." She pushed herself up, so their lips could meet. "Let's go to bed." She started to unlock her apartment door, but Jace stopped her.

"Is it ok if I stay at my place? I just- I really want to be with you, as in have sex, but umm… I know you want to wait, and I'm going to struggle with that tonight." He stammered, shaking his head. "There is nothing stopping us tonight. Jon isn't there. You aren't wearing a diaper anymore." He chuckled, wearing his nerves on his sleeve. He was never nervous. It made her smile though.

"I get it." She looked up at him, feeling slightly disappointed. "Honestly, I didn't know you even had an apartment anymore." She teased, poking his belly.

"I would rather be here with you, but I think tonight I should be at my own place." He sighed, playing with one of her curls.

"I know. Good night." She pecked her lips lightly.

"I can pick up Jon tomorrow, and then come here in the morning before work." He offered, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Thank you. Sleep tight." She kissed him once more before retreating into her apartment.

She shut the door behind her, seeing the emptiness that was her apartment. She knew she probably needed some alone time because she hadn't been completely alone in a while. Alec was staying at Magnus' tonight. She leaned against the wall by the door, slipping off her sandals before striding into the kitchen.

She grabbed a glass, filling it up with water. She needed to cool down a bit in general. She turned around, sipping her drink.

Her heart froze when the light in her living room flicked on. Her glass slid from her hand, and she felt like time stopped, as her eyes locked with Sebastian's. She could see the fury in his eyes, as he cocked his head to the side. She moved her hands behind her back, slipping the engagement ring from her finger to put it in her back pocket.

"Clary," He rose to his feet.

 **A/N: Hey everyone! As I said before, please don't hate me! I had to do this. I have been planning this for months and I am so excited to get to this point. I have one chapter left and then the epilogue.**

 **The more reviews I get the faster I will want to write the last chapter. I wrote this one in a day and a half, so maybe the last one can come just as quickly. ;)**

 **Did any of you think this might happen? Be honest ;p**

 **I love you all so much!**

 **Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys! I have been a roll with this story! Thanks so much for the reviews. Here is the last chapter! The part with Sebastian might be a little triggering.**

 _Her heart froze when the light in her living room flicked on. Her glass slid from her hand, and she felt like time stopped, as her eyes locked with Sebastian's. She could see the fury in his eyes, as he cocked his head to the side. She moved her hands behind her back, slipping the engagement ring from her finger to put it in her back pocket._

" _Clary," He rose to his feet._

Before Clary could think, she tried to run towards the door. She cried out when a hand gripped her hair, slamming her against the ground. She gasped for breath, rolling onto her side, as she tried to right herself. "How are you here?" She wheezed, panting heavily.

"Where is my son, Clary?" He dragged her back to her feet, shoving her against the counter top.

"He's not here." She stammered, never feeling more afraid then she did right now. He shouldn't be here. He's supposed to be in jail. How did he get out? She felt her heart go into over drive, while the rest of the world started spinning.

"Where is he!?" Sebastian slammed his fist into the cabinet by her head, splintering the wood. She flinched heavily, as she crumpled away from him. "Why isn't he with you? You were fucking some douchebag, so you sent him away." He growled, pressing her even more into the counter. She yelped with pain when he gripped her chin heavily.

"I wasn't screwing anyone." She stuttered, seeing the rage in her former husband's eyes. "He's with Izzy. I needed a short break." She gulped thickly, while his eyes scanned over her. "Why do you want to know where he is?" She looked up at him pleadingly, fearing not only for herself, but now for her son.

"I am going to take him, and then leave the country." He snarled, taking a step back from her.

"No," she felt a sob escape her lips, as she grabbed hold of his arm. "You can't take him from me!" She begged, almost falling to her knees.

"You kept him from me." He whirled around on her, yanking at her hair once again.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed heavily, as water slipped down her cheeks. She needed to placate him. She needed to get him to calm down, so she could reason with him or something. "I'm sorry. He made me. I was just so lonely, and Jace was there. I thought he would be like you, but he wasn't." The lies were disgusting on her mouth, as she spoke, but she didn't know what else to do. She was out of options. Sebastian slowly turned around to face her. "I made a mistake Sebastian. Please, please, I always loved you." She whispered, sucking in a breath. He pressed her back into the counter, but this time was different.

"You have always been a silly fool." He cupped her cheek, shaking his head at her. "So reliant on the men around you." He sighed, sliding his hand down between her breast. "So beautiful." He breathed, skimming his nose against hers. "Do you want to come with me?" He asked, lifting her onto the counter. Her stomach dropped, realizing where this was beginning to go.

"Yes." She whispered, as his lips connected with her. She felt sick to her stomach, but she responded anyways. He unbuttoned her pants, yanking them off of her legs. She gaped for breath when his tongue assaulted her throat. She didn't know what to do, but she couldn't do this with him. He was going to rape her, even if she tried to stop him. She knew he would just keep going.

Ice cold fear filled her veins, and she knew she has to do something. She felt around the counter for something to defend herself with. Anything. She needed anything to just save herself, so she could save Jonathan. She let her brother down by marrying this monster, but she was not going to let down her son.

Her fingers hit something cold and metallic. She yelped when Sebastian ripped off her panties, making him chuckle at her. She put her hand around the hilt of the kitchen knife, feeling her heart pound heavily in her chest. He drew away from her ever so slightly to start unbuckling his pants.

This was her only chance. She sunk the knife in his chest, and he gasped with wide eyes. He sunk against her, holding onto her waist to keep himself up right. She felt tears stream down her cheeks, as she hugged him tightly to her. She hated that she was crying over him, but there was still a part of her hear that loved a piece of him.

"I lied. When you asked me if I ever loved you, I lied. I always love you." He wheezed, burying his face into her chest. "I did everything for you. I embezzled so I would have the money to give you whatever you wanted-" He coughed violently, as thick liquid rolled its way down her chest. "I got so lost. The money corrupted me. I never meant to hurt you." He whispered, as he began to slacken. She squeezed him tighter, feeling everything in her body begin to ache.

"You did hurt me." She sobbed, nuzzling her face in his hair. "You killed my brother. Why did you kill him? Tell me." She plead, needing to know why her brother died.

"He found out about the hookers." He rasped, trying to look up at her. "He was going to tell you. I couldn't lose you. I knew you would leave me, and I could lose you." He cried, hugging her tightly. "Finish it. It hurts so bad. Please." He muttered, and she wiggled the knife up and down. His grip slackened, but she kept hold of him. She felt his hot blood running down her body, but she didn't care. She just kept holding him because even though he ruined her life, she still cared about him.

She hated that sliver of a feeling because he was a monster. He took away her brother, he emotionally abused her, and he took away a lot of her choices in life. She thought he was always this horrible person, but he wasn't always like that. He used to be sweet to her. He was patient with her boundaries. He loved her unconditionally. If only he hadn't changed.

OoOoO

She didn't know how long she was there crying and holding her dead ex-husband. After a long while, the tears stopped, and she was frozen in place. Her arms ached at his weight, but she couldn't let him go. She told herself to let him go, so she could call the police. She still kept hold of him. His blood had gone cold, making her shiver fiercely, but she hugged him to herself anyways.

She lifted her head slightly when she heard the door open. "Clary, are you here?" Alec's voice rang through the apartment, and Clary suddenly felt guilt crash over her. She wanted to call out to him, but her voice wouldn't work. "Clary…" He trailed off, stepping into the kitchen. His eyes landed on her, and it look like the breath got knocked out of him. "What happened?" He spoke softly, carefully stepping closer to her.

"I- I didn't have a choice." She looked down at Sebastian's head.

"We need to call the police. Let him go, Clary." He breathed, reaching a hand out to her.

"I can't. I can't." She stammered, shaking her head, as she brought him closer to her.

OoOoO

She couldn't pay attention to anything that was happening around her, so everything seemed to swirl. There were suddenly tons of people in her apartment, circling her, as they took pictures and gathered evidence. A police officer stepped over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. She flinched away from him, glaring over at him.

"Miss Fray, it's all over" The policeman encouraged. "You need to let go of the body." He looked at her with soft eyes, as Clary gulped thickly.

"He took off my underwear." She broke her eyes away from him, realizing that she was bare from waist down. The policeman snapped his fingers at someone, and then he had a blanket in his hand. She loosened her grip, feeling all the more guilty, as someone lowered Sebastian to the ground. The officer quickly wrapped the blanket around her hips. She gripped onto it tightly, as she took a step away from the counter.

"Now ma'am, can you explain what happened?" He asked.

"I just got back from a date, and when I got inside he was here." She looked down at her dead husband. Ex-husband. "He was going to kidnap our son and leave the country. I was trying to stop him, so I begged him to take me with him. After that, he started touching me, and I didn't know what else to do."

"Clary?" Jace stepped into the apartment wide eyed, and with Jonathan in tow. He set down the car seat with her baby in it down, as she approached him. "What happened?" The horror across his face broke her heart, as he approached her.

"Who are you?" The policeman stopped him in his tracks.

"I am her fiancé." He pushed past him, standing in front of her.

"Miss Fray, we have a few more questions for you." The police officer stated.

"She is covered in dry blood and has obviously been through an ordeal. She will go down to the station later this week." Jace explained, touching Clary's face lightly. She leaned into him, needing Jace to take care of her.

"Here's my card. Let me know when she can come." He held the piece of paper out, and Jace took it. "We'll need to stay a while long to gather more evidence, but you are free to leave." He explained.

"I want to shower first." She looked up at Jace, needing to get the blood off of her skin.

"Of course, Alec can you watch Jon?" He glanced at his best friend, taking Clary's hand. He led her into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. When the door clicked closed, she let out a sob. She leaned against her fiancé, as he wrapped his arms around her. "Everything is ok." He rubbed her back slowly, kissing her head. "Let's get you cleaned up." He drew away from her, pulling her shirt over her head.

Her shirt peeled from her skin, the dry blood was all over her arms and her legs. She felt herself begin to hyperinflate, as she looked at herself. She killed someone. She drove a knife into his heart, murdering her first love.

The hot water turned on, filling the room with steam. "Everything is ok." Jace took her hand, leading her to the shower. She stepped under the hot water, feeling the heat pour down her skin. Jace stepped into the shower with her, grabbing a sponge and soap.

"I killed him." She whispered, dropping her head. She knew that she should feel self-conscious or at least a little flustered, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"I know." He cupped her cheeks before taking her arm. He scrubbed the blood from her skin. The pool around her feet was red, which made her start to panic. "It's alright." Jace mused, pressing his lips to her head.

"It's not." Tears streamed down her cheeks, as he crouched down in front of her. "I never wanted him to die." She shook her head, putting her face in her hands.

"You didn't have a choice." He spoke softly, cleaning the blood that covered her legs. It was all around her thighs, but Jace carefully cleaned them. There was nothing sexual about the way he was touching her. He turned her around, moving the sponge around her lower behind before getting back up to his feet. "Move in with me." He asked softly, tangling their fingers together.

"Ok." She turned her eyes to their hands, liking the way that they fit together. "Can we get married next week?" She asked, gulping thickly.

"Yes." He breathed, drawing her into his arms. "I love you." He murmured, kissing her head.

"He's gone." She shook head, taking a deep breath. "He told me why he killed my brother." She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut.

"You can tell me later." He stroked her hair back, cupping her cheek in his hand.

OoOoO

1 week later

Clary found herself dancing with her husband and Jonathan in Jace's little home in New York. She had been a disaster most of the week, but right now she didn't care about anything that had happened a week ago, because she was with the two men that made her happier than anyone else in the world.

Jace's fingers twined with hers, while his hand rested on Jon's back. They swayed side to side slowly, making Clary giggle softly. She savored every breath, every touch, and every blink. She loved them both so much. She pressed her lips to Jon's temple before kissing her new husband's. Jon reached towards Jace, as Jace leaned into them both, humming softly.

"I can put Jon to bed." He brushed their lips together softly, lifting Jon from her arms.

"Ok," She breathed, retreating into their bedroom.

She stepped into the bathroom, taking a calming breath, as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was so ready to be with Jace in every since of the word. She remembered her last wedding night. Sebastian had given her time to freshen up, and she had touched up her makeup, put on sexy lingerie, and shaved her legs for the third time that day.

She didn't do any of that now.

She wiped the makeup off of her face, slipping out of her gown and undergarments, and stared at herself in front of the mirror. She was covered in stretch marks, her breast were swollen, while her face a little blotchy, but she didn't want to be with Jace any other way. She took a deep breath, removing her earrings before striding into the bedroom.

She splayed across the bed, gulping thickly. She couldn't believe she was just going to wait for him to come back naked on his bed. She felt oddly scandalous, as she spread her legs ever so slightly, so she could completely see her when he stepped inside.

Jace got back into the room, and he stopped in his tracks. His jaw dropped at the image before him, stopping in his tracks. She made a whimpering noise, as she teasingly stretched her limbs. He scrambled to remove his shirt, as he stumbled over to her. He flicked open his belt, pulling at the zipper. She had never seen him scurry so much.

She couldn't stop her laughter, as she watched him struggle. "My zipper is stuck." He groaned in frustration, dropping his arms.

"Let me get it." She snickered, scooting to the edge of the bed. She grabbed his pants, pulling his crotch closer than necessary. She loosened the fabric from the metal zipper, pulling it down completely. He got his pants down, and he crawled over her. She scooted back, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He sloppily tangled their mouths togethers. She felt everything hot and tingly, as he ran his fingers along her thighs. Clary bumped her nose into Jace's before sticking her tongue in his mouth. He moaned softly, leaning heavily against her.

"You are the most amazing woman I have ever met." He breathed, tracing her thumb over the hallow of her throat. She shivered against his touch, as their eyes met.

"You an amazing man. I never thought I would love like this." She held onto his hip, running her hand up his spine and into his hair. He dipped his head back down, connecting them lazily with hers. They became one being that had one breath, one heart, and one mind. She sighed happily against his mouth, feeling the butterflies warm her stomach.

 **A/N: I hoped you guys liked it. I felt like I had to write their first time to really to really end this. I love you all.**

 **There is still an epilogue that will be coming really shortly.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Please review!**


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews and the love. I got a review with someone to finish Four Doors, and I am so sorry, but I have tried dozens of times to write the last chapter and I just can't. I didn't want to delete the story from fanficition, but I'm not sure it'll ever get that last chapter.**

 **Here is the epilogue I hope you enjoy it.**

4 years later

Clary's eyes winked open, seeing her husband gazing at her. She grunted softly, as she stretched her limbs before snuggling into Jace's firm body. "The kids are up." He murmured, peppering kisses to her neck.

"We should probably go take care of that." She snickered, beginning to sit up.

"They'll get us soon." He drew her into his arms, holding her body securely against his.

Ever since Jace got a local office in the suburbs, his job was strictly 10 to 4, which meant he spent most of his time at home. She loved that he was home so much because they constantly were spending time with their children. The money she won from the divorce kept them comfortable, so Jace didn't really need to work, but he said he needed something to do. He also kept his job to raise money for the kids college fund.

The door to their room creaked open, and they both closed their eyes, pretending to be asleep. Their small feet bounded into the room, as they crawled on top of the bed. "Wakie wakie!" Their youngest, James, pounced on top of them. He was barely two, which just made her heart melt.

"Mom! Dad!" Jonathan began shaking them, but they kept their eye close, trying to keep their snickers inside.

"We know you are awake!" Will groaned, lying on top of them with his limbs spread wide.

Three boys. She wondered how in the world she got so outnumbered in her own home? She shook her head at that thought, knowing that they were all handfuls, including her husband. As they grew up, they were just going to get more and more rambunctious. Jace informed her that he was a nightmare during his childhood, so she always expected the worst. There was crayon on the wall, sticky hands on the ceiling, and keys in the toilet.

"Alright, go down stairs. Let us get ready." Jace groaned, climbing out of bed.

"Yay!" The kids tumbled off the bed, running out of the room.

Clary crawled out of bed, running her fingers through her hair. Jace took her hand, tugging her into the bathroom with him, which made her smile faintly. She had been keeping something small to herself for a short while, and she figured now was a great time to tell him. His mouth tangled with hers, like it always did during their morning bathroom exchanges. He picked her up, placing her on the edge of the sink, deepening their kiss even further. Clary broke away for air, sliding her hand down his chest.

"What is it?" He panted, peppering kisses across her neck.

"I think I'm pregnant." She wove her hands into his hair, as he drew back from her. He grinned widely, passionately kissing her again. She giggled against his mouth, holding onto his hips. "I still have to take the test." She laughed, slipping off the sink. She reached in the cabinet, grabbing one of their many pregnancy tests. They had a sale once, so Clary bought like 10 of them, not that she used them a lot, but her and Jace weren't known to be careful. They knew it was stupid of them, but they hated protection.

She peed on the stick before hoping back up on the sink. Jace rubbed his hands across her thighs, as they waited with a big grin on his face. "I really hope you're pregnant again." He hummed, snickering quietly.

"You do?" She giggled, tracing her hands down his arms.

"Yeah." He kissed her lightly, moving the hair out of her face.

"You have gotten me pregnant twice in the last 4 years, which means I have been pregnant 3 times in the last 5 years." She shook her head at him.

"You haven't been pregnant in two years." He said a matter of fact like, as he crossed his arms with a faint smile across his face.

"You know what I think?" She smirked, pulling him against her. "I think you have a pregnancy kink. You get especially turned on when there is a baby inside me."

"Is that a crime?" A sly grin formed on his lips, confirming her beliefs.

"No, just interesting is all. What if I don't want to be pregnant again? What ever will you do?" She laughed sarcastically, biting her lip.

"Don't even say that?!" He exclaimed with fake worry.

"You are lucky I love being pregnant." She snorted, squeezing his hips lightly.

"Can you honestly blame me? We started dating while you were pregnant. It also makes your boobs like twice as big." He stated, as he picked up the test.

"Right." She rolled her eyes teasingly at him. "Well what does it say?" Clary peered over his hands, wondering if baby number 4 was on the way.

 **A/N: I hoped you guys liked it. I loved writing this, and I am super proud that I wrote so much in the last three days. You guys are amazing.**

 **I will not be posting a new story any time soon because I changed my writing process. I now write the full story, and then I start posting. I write very out of order now. I am in the process of writing three stories. One if my rewrite of Reckless Flames, which is going to be called Reckless Flames 2.0. Then I am writing a story about a Victorian Era Gang. I have no clue what I am going to name it, but it is very fun. Then I am also writing a college AU, and this one is nowhere near complete like the other two.**

 **If any of you want a sneak peek for any of these stories, please let me know. I would love to share a piece of it.**

 **Also, if anyone wants to be on deck to beta for these stories, please let me know. I really want to make them perfect. I have probably a few more months until that point though.**

 **Thanks so much for everything guys!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
